Confusion, Confrontation, and Death
by Sagebeth
Summary: AU romantic horror with an insane amount of humor. Warning: Graphic death scenes. Lit. Worth the read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Background: This is very AU. Rory and rest of the characters we've come to know from Gilmore Girls are all in one rural town. They all attend one high school and can sometimes be OOC.

Rory woke up to some insanely annoying sound coming from her alarm clock. She slapped at it until it finally stopped. Pulling her herself out of bed she went to begin her same old ordinary day. Unknown to her, this is day is about to be anything by normal.

After a shower, and a few cups of coffee she feels semi-prepared to face the world. She passes her mother Lorelai looking for her left shoe.

"Try the oven sweets." Lorelai gushes as she gulps down her third cup of coffee.

Rory smirks to herself, but nonetheless finds her elusive shoe right where her mother said it would be.

"I don't want to know why it was there," Rory admits as she struggles to put on the shoe.

Realizing she is running late she inhales a pop tart and kisses her mothers cheek haphazardly. Speed walking out of her house and down the street she tries to recall all the vocabulary words she studied for a biology test, while trying to think up an excuse to tell Lane why she is late.

The girls meet every weekday before school to walk together. It is ritual they are afraid to break. Rory and Lane have been best friends since Rory has moved into the neighborhood. Only recently has their friendship been tested considering Lane's suddenly interest in a boy named Dave. Rory has had her share of boyfriends but Lane has not. She only talks about Dave's amazing conversation skills, or creative musical taste, or his ability to breath so beautifully.

"Rory!" Lane yells as if Rory doesn't see her.

"Hey you."

They begin their long walk to school. They girls are both seventeen and are able to drive but Lane mother forbids it while Rory is just plan bad. She's been known to kill two small fuzzy things, hit several parked cars, and somehow hit her head on the dashboard while trying to park. Walking just seems to be safest. As they walk they talk:

"I tried calling Dave again last night."

"Hang up again?"

"Four times. I almost spoke up the last time though, but his mother picked up and I threw up in my mouth a little bit."

Rory makes a sour face at her friend's bluntness but continues listening and walking. Once they reach the school they hurry down the hall toward their lockers. Lane sees Dave as soon as they enter and throw herself head first into the bathroom.

"She must feel sick" Rory unskillfully lies as she lets herself into the restroom going after Lane.

"Tell her I hope she-" Dave is cut off by the door shutting. He looks dejected but continues in the direction of his locker. As he walks pondering how cute that Korean girl was even when she was sick he walks into someone.

"Oh jeeze..sorry man"

"No problem but do you want to help us with a survey?" Logan states as he turns to see who walked into him.

"Umm…I guess" Dave states unsure.

"Do you my kind and dear friend think that young lady is a natural redhead?" Finn gushes in the direction of the girl.

"Uh yeah. That's Francie she's been coming here for the last 2 years. Its all her." Dave says.

"Oh my. Now I am just overexcited." Finn says while dropping his arm around Dave's shoulder.

"Finn unhand the boy you making him nervous" Colin says as he walks up to the small group.

Dave watches the three of them talk. Finn and Colin have spoken to him before but not Logan. He is usually only social with his friends or someone of the female persuasion. Dave feels like this situation could not get anymore uncomfortable until another taller blond stalks into the conversation leering at Logan the whole time.

"Huntzberger, you abducting people again?"

"Don't know what you're talking about DuGrey"

In the restroom Lane continues to slightly dry heave in the stale closest to the door. Rory stands with her back leaning on the door telling Lane soothing words of comfort: (Or at least she tried)

"You look cute today and he seemed worried about your sudden sprint in here! I'm sure everything is fine. You just need to breath, brush your teeth, and get back out their soldier!"

Lane moans in response. Rory is about to rant more but is cut off by a very male voice coming from one of the stales.

"Soldier?"

Rory is at first scared but becomes angry as the face that the voice belongs to.

Jess opens the door smirking in the way only he can. His eyes are glossy and a little bloodshot. He continues,

"She finally has contact with a boy, who is not Korean might I add, and he is all she wants so she remedies the whole situation by vomiting every time they come in contact…"

Lane starts coughing violently again in the bathroom. Rory stares at Jess Mariano. Since they have been children they have known one another. That was what it was like growing up in this type of town. You start school with a group of people and you most likely graduate with minor changes. Since Jess was little he has been in trouble, but within the last year or so he had taken to snorting or smoking whatever wonder drug is hot they week.

"Jess, just get out you are not allowed in here"

"Make me"

"Just get out Jess! You are making a bad situation ten times worse."

"I love you too darling" He smiles big one more time as he pushes his way out of the bathroom in one quick motion.

"I hate him," Rory thinks out loud.

"Yah well who doesn't?" Lane says as she exits the stall.

Jess walks coolly down to hallway trying to avoid eye contact with everyone and everything. He smirks a little recalling his very recent interaction with Rory and her queasy Korean friend Lane. He starts to plan his day and realizes he needs to meet up with his friend Matt to score some of whatever wonderful substance he has in store today. Since he is deep in thought he walks straight into Tristan.

"Whoa, sorry" Tristan says

"Walk much?" Jess retorts already tired of the conversation.

"We need to stop holding pow wows in the middle of the hallway because broody junkies and lisping freaks keep suddenly going blind and stalking into us" Logan states suddenly very angry.

Dave tries to shrink away but Finn has most of his weight on him. Jess goes to keep walking but Tristan continues to block the way.

"Wanna move?"

"Apologize"

"What!"

"Say that you are sorry."

"Listen most people here may worship the ground you walk on because both of your dads own the whole fucking town but I really don't care so just move already" Jess says getting way too emotionally wrapped up in this conversation.

Before Tristan or Logan is retaliating Paris Geller makes her way into the growing circle of confrontations.

"Have any of you seen Rory Gilmore!"

"When I thought nothing to could get worse…" Jess mumbled to himself.

"What you want Mary for Geller?" Tristan smirks

"I have a very important question for her Tristan now stop smiling like that at me or I will rip your lips off!" Paris yells obviously already wound up.

Everyone begins arguing with one another.

"You want to move so you can argue more with her?"

"Shut up junkie"

"Hey can I have my shoulder back"

"Shut up."

"This like very dramatic play"

"Man, stop it"

"Move"

"Logan stop leering at me"

"No!"

"Leering! Hah!"

Rory and a freshly cleaned up Lane resume their quick pace to their lockers but are stopped dead in their tracks as they see a group of people arguing intensively blocking their destination.

"Leering! Hah!"

Rory taking on the duty steps forward to ask them to move kindly considering she doesn't want to be late for class. She is shut down by Paris.

"Gilmore! Where the hell have you been? I come looking for you and get caught in the clutches of two princes, two henchman, some kid I don't even know and the junkie."

Rory tried to follow the logic but still seems confused as she tries to talk to Paris, Dave mumble his name. Lane looks up and they smile sweetly at one another.

Chaos ensues as Tristan steps eerily close to Rory and proceeds to hit on her. Logan look jealous and angry as he glares at Rory and Tristan. Finn waves mercilessly at Francie who is now looking at them all strangely. Jess is getting be raided by Paris. Colin looks oddly lost. Dave who is still in the clutches of Finn waves at Lane who turns a bright shade of red. People in the hallways are disappearing but the group down not notice. The bell rings very loudly and everyone suddenly goes quiet realizing they are now all tardy. The next thing heard is Lanes quiet little voice echoing in the hallway:

"Hi Dave"

As the group everyone is written up for being late. They finally make it their lockers and head toward their first classes. Unbeknownst to them a figure stares at them from a distance. They smile a little and plan what they want to do first.

Review please! Should i continue? What other characters you want? Who do you want for romantic interests? Who do you think the mysterious figure is? 


	2. Tardy Lips

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Finnlover: Thank you. I am nearly blushing at your long-like review. Please keep with this story and always tell me how you feel about where it's going because if I'm losing someone I want to fix the problem. BTW I love writing Dave.

LoVer23: Hmm very good grasshopper. It may be Dean or it may not be. Dean is indeed making an appearance in this story though because I don't think a story is complete without the floppy haired jolly green giant.

Natalie: As long as you keep reading ill try to keep updating!

Molinhas: Ill try to work on those pairings but nothing is set in stone. Mad, Louise and Stephanie are on their way in so don't fret.

Chapter II

In Rory's second class, she sat in the second row right dead center. Normally this placement is perfect but not today. Apparently Paris wasn't so happy about being made tardy that morning, and she sat directly to Rory's left instead of the usually front row seat. Dave sat on Rory's other side, which normally isn't a problem but today it was his mission to get Rory's attention.

"What is Lanes number?" He lip-synced. However at the same time Paris was trying to yell at Rory in a high pitched whisper.

"I am not a late person. I was even premature when I was born and of course my mother blamed me for screwing up her day. Anyways I am not late ever and this morning I go out of my way to find you and talk to you and somehow get roped into becoming a late person, which I am not, a late person that is." Paris spouts off not too loud, but loud enough.

Rory, trying her best, to listen to both Dave and Paris gets caught with the idea in her head that Lanes number is premature. Confusion sets in and when she thinks she can't get any better, she spots Tristan sitting behind her to the far left. He licks his lips, and mouths sweet nothing at her. She turns a very hot pink and feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Now Rory's mind is near ready to explode thinking of a big pair of juicy moist lips going by the name of Lane, which is always late for everything. Madeline and Louise catch her eye because they are making out with whatever boys they have adopted that day. She starts to analyze kissing and how people can swap so much saliva and not be ultimately grossed out. She remembers her first French kiss and cringes. He had licked her whole mouth and nose. Rory feeling ill pushed him off of her ran away. She never saw him again. Poor Rob who was into Smiths but unfortunately had absolutely no kissing ability. Her mother would be proud. Rory simply can't take it anymore and raises her hand for the bathroom pass.

Once out in the hallway, she feels herself able to breath again. She tries to get her mind off of kissing, Tristan's lips, Paris freaking out, and Dave. Shoot, Dave wanted Lanes number. Rory writes it on her hand so she can show Dave when she returns to class.

Before she can make it to the restroom, she walks straight into a giant's chest. Okay he's not a giant, but he's the closest thing she's seen in a long time. He smiles in a goofy way, which reminds Rory of Sesame Street. She grins back at him thinking of her loveable childhood favorite. He takes the grin as that she is legitimately excited to have ran into him.

"Hey umm I'm Dean"

"Hi."

"I'm sort of new and have been walking around here looking for room 36B for at least ten minutes now"

"Umm its downstairs, to the left after the picture of last years graduating class, then bear right down the science hallway and past the blue lockers."

"Umm…"

Rory realizes he's not the brightest bulb and proceeds to lead him to the room. She smiles and speaks slowly to him so he can understand. He finds this an attractive quality and springs a wild question at Rory before they part.

"Tonight…can you show me around? I mean I am new, and could use someone with your abilities help."

Rory's ponders what kind of ability she has. This big guy named Dean is making goggly eyes at her and she wants to tell him to stop. Instead she tries to get out of his wannabe date.

"Well tonight, yah, tonight is a weird night, sometimes I watch, and my mom, we do this at night, tonight that is, we watch movies, and I really like movies…"

Before Rory can lie any worse her favorite person appears out of nowhere and says the one thing she wishes she could.

"Would stop making goggly eyes at her!" Jess snarls as if Dean had been making goggly eyes at him.

"Dean, umm this is Jess, Jess this is Dean he's-"

"A giant" Jess retorts. Dean is turning a new shade of red, which is a combination of anger and embarrassment. Rory is staring at Jess thinking about how much of a dickhead he was to her earlier and now he's almost paling around with her. Of course before she think any higher of him he turns to her.

"Do you have any money?"

Rory is so taken back by this she forgets Dean is there and goes on a rant about how she only have five dollars and how she needs it for this evenings bonfire so she can get her usual two coffees and one ice cream. Jess looks bored and proceeds to wait for her to either run out of oxygen and pass out or finish her thought. Dean interrupts rudely, as he always will.

"I thought you had some movie watching extravaganza tonight with your mother"

Rory freezes. She looks to Jess for help but he grins like a Cheshire cat. He motions to her pocket, which contains her five dollars. He knows it is that pocket because since he's shown up she has blocked off any entry. She blinks at him and finally agrees silently. She will give him the cash.

"Rory here, does watch movies with her mother tonight but that is only for the first half of the night. Afterward she goes to the bonfire-" Jess quickly lies for her. Dean goes to obviously invite himself to the bonfire and Jess stops him from talking by continuing quickly.

"And no don't even think about bean pole. Bonfire night is a special night with only certain people. Preferably the rich, young and beautiful. No giants. No oafs. No large teenagers who have the mental capacity of a small insect"

Dean who has fire in his eyes suddenly grabs jess forcibly. He pushes him up against the lockers. Rory is hanging off one of his arms trying to tell him to stop. This action stops by Jess flailing one of his arms into an adjoining locker, which flies open. Dean, Jess, and Rory all freeze and come face to face with a natural redhead. Francie red hair appears wet, and at closer inspection is indeed wet with a deep red. Her head is bleeding, and there is a rope burn around her neck.

Rory can't look. She suddenly cant breath and finds her eyes suddenly shut. The last thing she sees is the giant boys hand grabbing her before she hit the floor.

Dean felt his breakfast start to make its way back up but before he pukes he sees the beautiful goddess Rory begin to fall over. Before she faints he catches her and lowers her safely to the ground.

Jess spends little time feeling actually shocked. He looks away from the body and craves a cigarette. His high is suddenly miles away and this makes him mad. Before he can even say anything he sees Dean catching Rory and lowering her to the ground. Something inside him feels an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. What it was he didn't know.

Dean yelled for help and soon a teacher came to their aid. It wasn't until later when the three teens were being questioned that it truly hit them what they have seen. Rory looked down at her hand sees faint blue ink showing Lanes number. She'll have to show him some other time.

AN: Am I too cruel to Dean? Please continue to tell me what you think of what is going on with pairings and such in the story.

Also should I change this rating to M, and become much more graphic? I am asking you all as readers what you want. Also please shoot me any ideas about things you want to see in this story.


	3. Gel

Here's a quickie…

AN: Reading your reviews make me very excited indeed. I apologize but I am so down with degrading the character of Dean as much as possible. Alliteration is fun. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and double thanks to those of you who reviewed for both chapters. Sooo people either want Rory with Tristan or Logan? No jess? Or Finn? Anyone actually rooting for Dean? (that statement made me feel dirty)

LoVe: More murders and mystery coming your way. I may turn up the maturity level slightly in the future so tell me when I'm going to far.

Gg or Shannon: Well, you flatter me. I feel inclined to buy you a small present or something. You vote for Logan and I will take that into consideration…but remember anything can happen.

Justhidden: perfect recommendation. I will probably divulge more into detail in the future just tell me when I go overboard which is highly possible. Any romantic aspects you want to address?

Mzsammiz: Jess will (or should) have a good arch in this story. He will change just not right away. Would he be your choice for Rory?

**Chapter III Gel**

Rory walked into her house. Her mother was busy at work, per usual, so Rory was left all alone. She had reluctantly accepted a ride home from the police station with Dean. She didn't think it was that bad considered the directions she gave him to get back to his new house were utterly wrong. She giggles a little and then immediately feels bad. Francie was dead.

She didn't like Francie necessarily and they really never even spoke but she just saw some innocent girl stuffed in a locker. Why would this happening here? Why her? Can Rory feel safe anymore? She shakes her head and calls Lane to explain everything.

Logan sits on his bed skimming a book for homework. He is trying to read it but he thoughts keep floating back to a conversation he overheard his father having on the phone with the Jason Stiles, a local cop. He heard about three kids finding a body in one of the lockers at the school.

"Francie something or other is the name, the skinny Gilmore girl, that little pill head, and some new kid found her…."

Logan heard this echoing in his head. He suddenly felt remorse because he didn't feel guilty for Francie…but for Rory to go through such an ordeal seemed horrific. He decided to call a few friends and go to the bonfire early so he could try and catch Rory.

Paris stomped up her front staircase, her hair wisping stiffly back and forth. She got her first tardy which will forever be a dampener on hr permanent record, and Rory had somehow managed to sneak out of the school with her knowing. She began to change into another shirt ripping her jacket off and throwing it against her bed.

"Another shitty day, another shitty bonfire, and its probably going to all be the same tomorrow," Paris mutters to her crazy self.

She continues to change while grabbing her cell phone. One new message. She decides to check it even though it's probably someone with a wrong number. Suddenly she drops her phone and stands still for the first time all day.

"…Just wanted to let you know Paris that Francie was found dead at the school today, fucking weird I know…"

Paris quickly scoops up her phone and listen to the message 14 more times to make sure she hearing correctly.

Tristan looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his shirt slightly. Stephanie walked into the room behind him and tried to approach him as seductively as possible.

"Hey you."

"Yes Stephanie, what can I do for you?"

"The question is what can you do to me."

He stared at her and couldn't help but think about two blue eyes.

"Not tonight."

"When then?"

"Just let me get ready for the bonfire, will you?"

She glared slightly and exited the room. Their families were eating dinner tonight together so he had to continue being polite. He grinned remembering the bonfire was approaching steadily.

"Ready or not Mary, here I come"

He smirked at his own reflection and left the room.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror, as she got ready to go to the bonfire. She wasn't going to go considering she just saw something she had never seen before (and never wanted to see again). Lane begged and pleaded for her to go so she could go as well and see Dave.

"Here I go…" She said in the empty house as she grabbed her keys. She checked her pocket for her five dollars for her necessities. It was gone. Gone!

She vaguely recalls waking up in the overly lit nurses office as Dean set her down on her back. He looked concerned for her she almost cared. She reaches forward to brush his hand off her hip, which he seems to gripping tightly…but its not Deans hand. Jess? She sees him holding on to her with a death grip while mouthing off the every authority figure in the room. She felt a smile appear on her face. He turned to see her waking up and his hand shrunk away from her side. He looked like Jess but something was different in his eyes. What was he hiding?

Now she knew what he was hiding! He took her money even after everything that had just happened. When she saw Jess next she going to call him Jesse until he gave it back or hit her. She hoped it be the first choice and not the second.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He thought of Rory and the other boy he was with today. When Rory woke up she smiled at the extra skinny pale kid. Dean's head nodded back and forth dumbly as he thought. A person watching him would mistake him for a "special" kind of boy. He decided she must have smiled because she liked something about him. Dean couldn't get any shorter and skinnier, even thought he tried his hardest. He left out a sigh of defeat until a bottle of gel caught his eye.

"Gel"

He talked to the inanimate object as he applied it to his floppy head of hair. This was sure to make Rory attracted to him. Then they could run and skip and play like the best of couples. They would definatly never find a dead body again because she might fall down again…. He didn't like that.

"Gel" He said again like an idiot.


	4. Creamy coffee

AN: I tried to type this last night but I wasn't.umm.. sober so it was all mistakes. Now there may be still a few but I'm happy. The next two to the three chapter should get released quickly because they are all planned and what not.

Finnlover: We;; apparently im teaching you to be a bad person, like me, and to correctly make fun of something or someone helpless. Kidding of course. Maybe.

Roryjess1313: oh keep reading dear keep reading.

blue: don't know… should I?

Thanks to everyone… keep reviewing because when I see those it only makes my little brain, work harder to give you all something to appreciate.

Chapter IV

Rory and Lane didn't talk much walking to the bonfire. Lane wanted to but Rory was just not listening. Once they arrived Lane saw an opening to conversation.

"Hey, it looks like you have two suitors" Lane stated gesturing at them with her head.

Rory looked and saw two separate blondes staring at her. They were not together, but it was very clear they were ignoring whomever they were with and was staring straight at her blue eyes.

"Logan and Tristan."

"Your so lucky! Look at them! Little puppy dogs looking at new meat!" Lane makes fun.

"Umm Lane check out another puppy dog who is doing the same" Rory points out Dave standing across the fire doing the same exact thing to Lane.

Lane tries to recover from the shock of seeing Dave by bringing back up the two rich blonds across the fire. "Are you digging any of them? Anyone spark your fancy? Build your bridge? You want anyone to cover you with a thousand sweet kisses? Should I tell either of them to stand outside your bedroom window with a boom box?"

"Oh I love that movie!"

"But do ya love either one of them?" Lane questions more.

"I don't know Lane. I mean, both have never been mean or cruel to me. Tristan has that asinine nickname but to be blunt I find it sort of cute. Logan tries so hard at what he does and he makes me laugh. Maybe ill give one of them a chance but … I really don't know who."

Rory looks over to find Lane not listening but staring at Dave who is staring right back at her. Rory gets his eye contact and motions for him to come over. He does. Lane gets nervous but excited at the same time.

"Hey Dave." Rory says calmly.

"Hi…. Lane hello." Dave points out

"HI!" Lane yells. A few people look over but Dave looks happy that she managed to say anything.

Logan kept watch on Rory, so when he saw Dave walk over to her he freaked out.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Lisping fellow. We asked him about that dead girl this morning… you know before she umm died." Finn answered with a mixture of being drunk and sort of upset.

"Ahhh… I'm going over there!" Logan starts to walk over.

Tristan is staring at Rory when he notices Logan is strutting over there. He thinks to himself: "Well, there is not doubt I'm better than him but I mind as well not leave them alone."

He walks over as well.

Rory finally gets Lane and Dave in a decent conversation about the Ramones and the Sex Pistols and who really created punk music. She smiles to herself but stops when she sees Logan charging over to her, with Tristan practically running behind him.

"Ace"

"Mary"

They greet her.

"Why do you call her that? At least she approves of my nickname!" Logan yells.

"I think she likes it to be truthful my good friend." Tristan states calmly.

Logan only seems to get madder because Tristan is speaking calmly.

They continue to argue a little while Rory tries to get them to stop until a small boy walks over to them with a cup of coffee. He makes eye contact with Rory is says "Umm, I am supposed to give this to you."

Before Rory can ask why or from who the boy runs away. She smells the coffee.

"Umm Ace, I wouldn't drink that-" But she ignores Logan and begins to gulp it down. Her face contorts and winces. Tristan and Logan both lunge for her to help her in some way. She just gets nervous that they both are touching her and pulls away saying "I'm fine, there was just too much cream and not enough coffee goodness…." She was going to continue ranting about coffee and how amazing it is when she spots Jess walking. She runs over to him and yells "Thief! Robber person!"

Jess shakes his head while still not looking at her. "I like Jess, but I will answer to that too."

"How can you joke? We found a girl dead today Jess!" Rory responds finding herself more upset than anticipated.

Tristan and Logan make their way over to her confused as to why she talking to Jess.

"Yah we did." He responds seeing the two assholes behind her staring him down.

"I'm sorry Rory, I heard about that. It must have been horrible" Logan says leaning on her shoulder. She leans back into him trying to not cry.

"Yeah it was really rough to look at, right ror? Francies head was oddly hanging to the side like her neck was broken…" Jess begins.

"Stop prick" Tristan steps forward LOOKING DOWN AT JESS.

"Her hair was damp with blood, and her neck had these killer bruises all around it." Jess continues running around the group of people trying to get away from Tristan who look likes he may kill jess.

"You stole my five dollars for my two coffees and one ice cream!" Rory yells just because she is mad, and cant think of what else to say.

"Looks like you found some money because you are holding a coffee," Jess points out smirking, his bottom lip dropping a bit.

"Some kid gave this to me! And there is too much cream!" Rory keeps yelling mad that he doesn't seem affected by her yelling.

"Well next time I will have to get it with less cream." He retorts staring straight at her. And with that he turned on his heal and walked away leaving Rory nothing but coffee with too much cream. Tristan grabs her elbow to get her attention.

"Want me to go after him?"

"Oh… no… infact I think I need to get home," Rory says staring at where jess used to be standing. Suddenly Lane grabs Rory's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for coming to this stupid thing with me. There is someone here you have to see though! Its some new kid, who resembles a giant with overly gelled hair" Lane giggled pointing across the fire to Dean standing there with people just staring and laughing at him. He think they are laughing because of how cool he looks thought so he is grinning and bobbing his head like a moron. Rory laughs.

"Can I grab a ride home?"

Both Tristan and Logan job forward holding a pair of keys.

Stephanie and Summer are drunkenly walking away from the bonfire hooking arms. They discussing Tristan and Logan looking like idiots fawning over the wondrous Rory Gilmore.

"It makes me sick" Summer spits out.

"Like little puppies" Stephanie giggles.

They continue talking until they find themselves safely around the corner. Summer falls over and Stephanie laughs at her friend misfortune. Summer looks up to yell at Summer but sees a masked figure grabbing Stephanie around the waist and pulling her close to them. Before Stephanie can scream a knife is pulled across her throat.

"Oh god no" Summer starts to get up to run but our masked person grab her hand and pulls her over to him. A deep voice hisses "No running" and his knife plunges into her gut. She drops to the ground gasping for air. He stabs her continuously until she stops moving…

Another two are dead.

AN: what do you all think? Keep reviewing because that's the only reason I am updating sort of quickly. Thanks all.


	5. Singing in the Rain

AN: The next three chapters are as good as written but I won't post them until I get a good amount of reviews… tell me how I'm doing, what you want to happen, what you think might happen, etc…

LoVe23: Pish posh poor DEAN!... oh man I'm evil.

Finnlover: the movie I referred to is called "Say Anything" (1989). John Cusack stands outside his girlfriends (who just broke up with him) bedroom windrow holding a boom box playing "in your eyes" by peter Gabriel… sigh… amazing.

Shannon: Tristan and Logan are being represented as sort of weak and I apologize for that. Tristan should recover and hopefully Logan as well… I can't explain my hostility toward them.

Justhidden: Jess and Rory interaction is turning out well indeed…keep reading!

Chlse513: I sent you a private reply. Did it help? Just keep asking me Qs and I will answer them ASAP.

Mandee: I aim to please! Freaky can be considered good… because freaky is interesting hah!

Cameran: "This has to be a Lit" we will see… keep reading. Rory and Jess interaction has a huge moment coming up in the next few chapters.

**Chapter V Singing in the Rain**

The following day it started to rain and did not stop for the following three days. The bodies were discovered and the town basically went into shambles. A curfew was established for the town residents. They were taking it very serious, as anyone unsupervised was either picked up and brought home or arrested for multiple offences.

Businesses closed before the sunset if they even opened at all. School was cancelled until further notice. Teenagers were basically locked in their own homes. Rory was of course often alone in her house due to Lorelai's constant need to be at work, or her nifty new dating strategy. She has been booking multiple dates a night and therefore it rarely home.

Boredom began setting in as people ran out of things to do. Rory, Lane, Dave, Zach, and Brian had invented seventeen ways to play Candy land, and a homemade version of name that tune. When they weren't enjoying these games Lane and Dave would get into monumental conversations about anything and everything. Zach and Brian wouldn't understand it but Rory always saw Dave slowly grabbing Lanes hand. She thought it was cute but she didn't appreciate Zach trying to explain to her videogames and Brian wheezing on her. She hoped this whole curfew thing would just stop.

Jess found himself just sitting alone in his room. He probably could have snuck out but he just didn't have the willpower on this particular night. He shuts his eyes and listens to everything. His mother is snoring extra loud in the next room. A baby is crying nonstop upstairs from him. Someone is playing some loud obnoxious rap song next door.

"Probably Shane" He snorts to himself. He imagines her fake blond hair and ponders why some people are allowed to walk around like she does. They have hooked up before but nothing ever emotional was involved. In fact Jess was never involved emotionally with anyone and lately he'd been having all these…well…feelings.

He suddenly wants to feel more of his emotions and comes to a conclusion that getting high will just make it seem fake. He jumps up too quickly making his head spin but it doesn't slow him down. Stopping at his window he pulls a small baggy filled with little white no-name pills. He stares at it for what seems like forever until eventually he opens his window, and tosses it into the rainstorm. The wind is blowing to water in but he doesn't notice because something in the shadows catches his eye.

"What the f-"

The shadow moved further away from him so he couldn't see it anymore. He sees a picture in his mind of Francie in the locker covered in blood and smelling of death. He shuts his window quickly and locks it. He proceeds to leave his room, check all the window locks, and door locks. Lastly he looks in on his mother who is clearly passed out snoring like a banshee. He leans against the wall and falls slowly to the floor. He starts to fall asleep having another new emotion: Fear. This time for himself and for an actual other human being.

On this very same evening the DuGrey and Huntzberger families were joining one another for dinner. This also included Finn and Colin considering they were like family. His family was pretty wealthy so they were probably just trying to keep polite.

After dinner the boys all were told to stay in the guesthouse for the evening because their parents said it was okay. Tristan and Logan found a common ground finally and that was scotch. The four boys proceeded to drown their boredom in alcohol. Rory was a popular part of the conversation.

"Blue eyes!" Logan yelled out his favorite part of Rory.

"Eyes.. Yes.. Eyes…" Colin drunkenly agreed.

"Her eyes are divine but I love my Mary's personality." Tristan spoke somewhat slurred.

"And her bloody eyes!" Finn shouted skipping around the room.

"More than her eyes but mostly personality" Tristan blushed.

The boys all laughed at this once again. They spoke of other girls as well such as Paris:

"She is always in demand and I've always found that rather hott" Finn said slyly.

"Like dominatrix?" Colin questioned.

"Like Satan himself?" Tristan joked.

"Herself!" Logan corrected him proudly.

Of course the subject did get serious was they discussed Stephanie and Summer. Both Logan and Tristan had been somewhat involved with both of them at one point or another so they bonded over their sorrows. Colin promptly passed out and Finn got awfully quiet. Finally he speaks very drunkenly:

"My little redhead is gone too and we barely got properly aquatinted"

"Man, stop thinking about that." Logan says.

"Yeah, I mean it'll only bring you down." Tristan agrees.

"Subject change!" Colin says out of nowhere considering three seconds prior he was sleeping.

"Rory's mom!" Logan cheers.

"Lorelai…beauty" Tristan states.

The three boys cheer while Finn slips slightly out of the back door. He roams out into the street drunkenly singing softly to himself a song he recalls from when he was a child. The words are hazy but the tune is perfect. He concentrates on his little ditty so carefully that he doesn't notice someone approaching him from the back. He finally notices himself cloaked in a shadow.

"Singing in the rain huh?"

Finn turns slowly hearing someone addressing him but before he can answer a plastic bag is pulled over his head. He struggles to breath and yell looking through the plastic bag and all he sees is a black cloaked figure who is obviously stronger then him. He is slowly losing consciences as his legs get heavy and he falls to his knees. Right before his world turns black he sees his little red head in his mind smiling.

Finns now dead body is slowly dropped to the ground. He only hits with a minor thud. The person leaves the bag there and continues down the street at a quick rate. He seemingly matches the shadows and avoids the moonlight. The rain only seemed to get heavier.

AN: Umm yah… I'm a morbid girl I know but remember this is a horror plotline! People must be killed off! And Finn is not the last to go…

Review…


	6. Sagelike words

AN: I am a bitch and not posting a chapter right away! I've gotten some responses… tomorrow during work I will completely work out the next chapter… I will post it when I get three more MEANINGFUL reviews…. I know I sound like a bitch but I just see that the story gets so many hits and notice only some respond to it! Make me feel wanted… or needed? Loved? Accepted? … Just make me feel like someone pays attention to me!


	7. Phones Computers and Doorbells

AN: Hope I can type this out and post it today/tonight and still manage to shave my legs, watch the red sox game, and have a few beers before bed. Enjoy.

Tonje: I did kill Finn. I am a cruel cruel woman.

LoVe: You are my favorite reviewer because I always see your name! And sarcasm is very much allowed here: hello? Have you read my story? Hah.

Nemo: stat…hah…funny word. That was cute.

Finnlover: Quirky…another funny word. Thank you. I'm putting that word in the next chapter and consider it a shout out to you.

Natalie: Yes Finn is gone :sigh: I miss him already.

Justhidden: I LOOOOOVVVVEEE when you review. The Jess sitch is going to unravel with time.

Photobooth romance: 1- your penname is marvelous. 2-one of my majors is theatre arts and I right what I know I suppose. 3-details... yeah I'm far too lazy. 4-if you continue to read for some unknown reason tell me more faults at least and not just format… the story in general. 5- I can't tell if I heart you or hate you. Hah. Smiles.

My anonymous dot dot dot: That is exactly what I want. Those questions make me think more as to what you all want to see. The killer's perspective may only surface later in the plotline.

Mandee: I don't know. Do you want Rory to die? I don't think it will happen because the star chick never dies… but I'm a rule breaker.

**Chapter VI Phones Computers and Doorbells.**

The following morning the rain continued. People were told to stay indoors, as quarantine surround the town. Anyone on the street was considered hostiles or suspects. Anyone who dared venture out had to at his or her own risk. Stores closed, school was cancelled yet again while everyone sat in limbo waiting for this nightmare to end.

Rory hung up with her mother who was stuck at work considering the quarantine. She thought about how her mother could still be so quirky during a time like this. Rory lied and said Lane was over so her mother wouldn't come home. Being alone was something Rory had gotten used to considering her mother worked constantly and when she wasn't working she was out on a date.

The house was big to Rory but that was only because she was always in it alone. She locked every door and every window to be safe and turned on her laptop to try to not think about the homicidal manic killing teenagers in her grade. The afternoon was sneaking closer and closer to evening.

While checking her email, the phone rang.

"Hello"

"….Hey Ace" Logan said in a soft voice.

"Oh, Logan. Hey, I'm sorry. I heard about Finn. That is just terrible. Was he with you? Are you alright?" She rambled. Logan smiles on the other line happy to hear her ramble, and care for him.

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Talk away"

"Can I come over?"

This comment made Rory stop looking at her computer.

"What?"

"Can I come over?"

So much for a night alone. She starts having an inner dialogue with herself over the pros and cons of having Logan over. She probably shouldn't be alone. But a night alone with Logan. Did she want that? Maybe. Maybe not.

"Eh…ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Can. I. Come. Over?"

Before she can answer her phone beeps at her.

"Hold on Logan, someone is beeping in on the other line…Hello?" She clicks over.

"Mary!"

"Tristan?"

"Yes, who did you think it was? Your other boyfriend?"

"But.. Umm…were…umm not-"

"I know Mary I know." Tristan grinned at his phone.

"I'm on the other line Tristan"

"With whom? Who is more important than me?" He replied sarcastically.

"Logan"

Tristan's smiles fell off his face. "What does he want?"

"To come over"

"And is he?"

"I think so because my house is empty tonight."

"You can't stay alone Mary." Tristan said matter of factly.

"I know that's why Logan may come- oh shoot! He is still on the other line!"

"Don't leave me for too long Mary."

"Promise – Logan?" She clicked back.

"Yeah Ace?" He said finally sounding brighter than before.

"You can come over if you want…how will you get here though because no one is allowed out on the streets."

"I'm the master and commander ace. Trust me."

"Just be careful."

"Anything for you."

Rory blushed and went to hang up when she heard Logan speak again.

"Who was on the other line?"

"Oh umm Tristan."

"Excuse me?"

"Tristan"

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"Is he still waiting to talk to you?"

"Shoot! I forget again. Yes. Bye Logan." She hung up hearing him say something else that she didn't hear. She switched lines again to speak to Tristan.

"Back!"

"What has Hunztberger been doing to you on the other line Mary? I've been sitting here all alone looking at my shoes." Tristan said dramatically.

"Well at least they are nice shoes" Rory said giggling.

"Are hitting on my shoes Mary?" Rory blushed at this comment. Before she could react her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and got confused.

"Logan's calling my cell phone." She stated outloud.

"Ignore him, I'm coming over." Tristan said.

"Umm what?"

"I, Tristan, the love of your life, am coming over"

Rory was beyond confused now. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Hold on." She pulled her cell phone to her ear and answered it.

"Logan?"

"Ace!"

"Aren't you coming over?"

"Yes I was just asking about DuGrey….are you still talking to him?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"Apparently he is coming over as well."

"Bastard."

"What?"

"Nothing..er..nothing."

Rory went on to juggle both phones at her ears trying to talk to both of them. She was actually doing very well until she heard her computer beep at her.

It was Lane instant messaging her.

MusicJunkie: Rory! I need to sneak over to your house. Mama locked my bedroom door 'for my own safety'.

SexyReadin: WHAT?

MusicJunkie: I got a hold on Dave and we have to meet. I gave him your address and told him to meet me in an hour.

SexyReadin: How are you getting here?

MusicJunkie: Underground Railroad style. Backyards. Fences. Nothing will stop me.

SexyReadin: Umm Logan and Tristan are coming over too.

MusicJunkie: Cool. OMG! PARTY!

SexyReadin: No. Just get over here.

Rory kept talking on the phone until another IM popped up on her computer.

GabbaGabbaHey: Rory?

SexyReadin: What now?

GabbaGabbaHey: It's Dave. I am coming over I hope you don't mind.

SexyReadin: Fine.

GabbaGabbahey: You're very cheery online.

SexyReadin: Just busy…how are you getting – never mind just come.

She finally shut off her computer and spoke to both Logan and Tristan. She convinced them both to come and not kill one another. They did seem to like each other more than they had in the past though. She went to go sit on her coach but right before her ass could get comfortable her doorbell rang.

She nearly cried but then got curious as to who would be there. Lane isn't that fast and everyone else lived further away. No one was allowed out in the streets and her mother would call before she came home.

All she could hear was the rain tapping on her windows. Her palms got sweaty and she nearly fell over when the doorbell rang again. Finally she gets close enough to move the curtain aside to see the person on the other side of the door.

He was soaking wet and looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Before he could ring it again she opened the door and faced him.

"Jess?"

AN: Cliffhanger sort of… I'm sorry. Review. Next chapter is planned out so I just need to type it… your reviews will make happen either tonight or tomorrow… and unless I am mega busy in that case Friday. Inspire me to write it right away…I dare you.

AN: Random thought: New Dresdon Dolls CD "Yes, Virginia…" fucking incredible.


	8. Warm Flat Pepsi

AN: If I had a heart I would love you all. Thanks.

Love: Of course ill have Dean back to make fun of him. Hah. Thank you!

Finnlover: Yeah, I am a multi-tasker. It is one of my many pointless talents. God, I suck. Thank you though darling.

Crazyartist: Your penname is so blunt I love it. As for this being Lit… i'm leaning more toward that but absolutely nothing is in stone. You like Lit?

Justhidden: Did you just pout and proceed to steal my espresso? You soooo did! Hah. Will this make you feel better? I'm going to call you Justhidden The Amazing from now on… too long? Too bad!

Justhidden the amazing: jess is like an onion and in the following chapter I'm pulling off a few of his layers. I think it's a good direction… people might hate me… hell you might hate me… don't hate me!

Mandee: It's free to breath now because here's your oxygen.

Jessrocks: IM TRYING!

Nemo: Writing like the wind is an art form… I must learn to master it.

Tonje: I wish I could give Logan like a chainsaw and Tristan a shotgun and have them go at it… hah… but alas I cant.

**Chapter VII Warm Flat Pepsi**

"Jess?" Rory said still a little shocked that he was standing on her doorstep dripping wet.

"That's me."

Rory's mind went into overdrive. What was he doing here? Why is he so defensive? His eyes would flicker to hers and dart away. Was that embarrassment? He kept checking over his soldier almost expecting someone to be there. Were the cops chasing him? What did he do? Why the hell is he here?

During Rory's inner dialogue Jess began to get tired of the waiting game.

"Can you let me in now? I'm wet, cold, and I'm not supposed to be outdoors remember?"

Instead of asking all the questions rushing through her mind she did the most insane thing she has ever done in her life. She invited Jess Mariano into her house.

Once inside he looked around the living room, and then the hallway, and glanced at the kitchen. As if Rory were reading his mind she told him her mother was not home. He visibly relaxed.

They stood for a long time just looking at one another and then quickly away. Finally Rory realized that this was her house and he basically had to tell her what the hell was going on.

"Tell me why."

"Why what?" Jess answered as if he had rehearsed the answer all the way to her house.

"Jess what is it?"

"Someone was outside."

Now Rory was scared. Outside? Outside her house? Jess saw that she got very scared and jumped toward her suddenly saying:

"No! Not here at my house…"

"Who?"

"Don't know."

Rory asked the top question in her mind. "Are you high?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Stop asking because your making me want to be." He snapped harsher then he meant to. He saw she was either about to kick him out or ask him if he was fucked up again. He said the news that has been haunting him all day.

"Someone else is dead."

"I know"

Jess's mind was insane. She knows? How could she? He just found out a few hours ago and the police decided not to release any of the information to the public, not wanting to frighten them more.

"Finn right?"

Finn? Who's Finn?

"Who's Finn?"

"Logan's friend. The Australian kid. He umm was umm murdered late last night," Rory said looking at the ground to help her to saw the word murder.

"Oh…then there's someone else from last night." Jess looked around the room like it suddenly too small and made a small motion closer to the door regretting ever going to her house. Rory saw this, and some unknown emotion in his eyes. She officially must be insane because she did the second most insane thing she thought shed ever do.

She reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pulled him over to her couch, sat him down, and said: "Tell me everything."

"I was standing by my window last night, umm thinking, and I saw someone moving outside. It was in the shadows, getting soaked in the rain." Jess began.

"I sort of freaked and locked the window. I made sure my house was completely locked and tried to sleep."

Rory listened intently trying to see where someone was majorly wrong.

"Then this morning I heard someone screaming next door. I watched from my window, the same one from the night and this woman was screaming so loud."

Rory leaned in trying to get him to continue.

"That blond girl Shane lives… lived next door to me but she umm was killed last night." Jess said it quick and fast.

Rory frowned hearing about someone else. Her eyes watered a little thinking of Jess actually feeling something other than hate or annoyance with a person, but she sobered up once Jess made eye contact with her again.

"I don't love her. I don't even like her, never did." He said bluntly still staring at her.

Rory's forehead scrounged together.

"Well, what's wrong then?" She asked delicately.

"I saw someone Rory. I saw them right outside and said nothing. I didn't call her. I didn't call the cops. I just felt… I don't know"

"Jess its okay, you were scared."

"No." He said like a little kid being told to go to bed. Rory would have laughed if it weren't for those eyes. He was still staring at her. He looked so tired, scared…

Before she could think of another word his face became emotionless and he looked away. He must have realized what he was showing her. She pouted wanting to investigate him further. He was like a puzzle to her, that she had to crack.

What came out of her mouth next was the third most random thing she felt she could have said: "Why'd you come here?"

Jess's head sort of lollyed around his neck, like he was thinking hard. He wasn't though. His mind was saying one thing.

"Just needed…someone…something"

He can't believe he just told her that. He feels his body heat up. Fuck. Was he blushing? Now he's just going to have to kill himself when he gets home or roam the streets looking for someone to do it for him. A cigarette is suddenly needed more than anything. He decides he needs to leave her house, smoke a cigarette, and either kill himself, get killed, or disappear.

He mumbles to himself, something about leaving, going, and dying while getting up quickly heading for the doorway out into the rain again.

Rory definably has lost her mind. She rushed after him, beating him to the doorway. She blocked it looking him in the eye again. He hovers in front her, with only her body blocking the doorway from him.

"Stay"

Why is she doing this? Who is she Lisa Loeb? Quick think of something to sound less crazy.

"Besides Logan, Tristan, Lane, and Dave are coming over and I umm don't want to wait alone here for them. All alone. Waiting." She stutters slightly but Jess nods letting her lie to him.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I'll stay."

"You'll stay."

"Stop imitating me Rory, the whole junkie without a future thing doesn't fit you."

Rory smiles pushing him lightly toward to couch again.

"So Pretty boy one and two are going to be sooo happy to see me" Jess smirks sideways at her putting his feet on the coffee table taking a sip of her Pepsi that she had opened hours prior. It was so warm and flat Jess's face grimaced.

Rory laughed at his reaction. This night was going to be interesting to say the least.

AN: Well might take a little while to get the next one out because I'm always working, or wasting my life away doing some other stupid thing. I predict it'll be out Saturday but Friday night is a possibility. This story is looking Lit. 70 sure it'll be Lit but you rogans and trorys don't go running from the hills because its all not set in stone. If you're a narco fan… I'm so sorry but I'm going to be killing you tonight.

You must all think I'm insane.


	9. The Apocalypse

AN: Sorry this took me all weekend. Suddenly I had a life but don't worry that never lasts long.

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed!

Love: Insane enough eh? I am the most insane! Nah no beta yet… or even… I dunno

AbFab: Love your penname. Patsy and Eddy are amazing. Don't worry Rory and Jess action is def in the cards.

Finnlover: Viva la Lisa Loeb.

Thao-an: I want my readers to visualize because for that is a huge part of the fun of reading fanfics. Great observation. Anyway, gruesome yes. Morbid yes. But I write the outrageous and hold pride in it.

Nemo: Now im blushing. Keep reviewing therefore when I feel sad and listen to the smiths or something I can read this shit brighten up!

Mandee: You totally just offered me a pony! A fucking pony! A PONY!

OH MAN! I will so name it Mandy if you can spread the word that some chick named Sage (that would be me) is writing a wicked crazy fic with amazing Lit action.

Justhiddentheamazing: Saved the best for last. The end of this chapter is for you…hells yeah. Cheesecake coming up!

**Chapter VIII The Apocalypse**

Rory and Jess sat on the couch in silence. Rory stared straight ahead imagining what was to come in the night. Jess's eyes flickered at Rory every few seconds as if to make sure he was hallucinating. He thought to himself: Yep. I am sitting in Rory Gilmore's house waiting for the circus to come over.

Finally someone knocks on the door. Rory rises to get it hoping to end the silence. Not that she dislike Jess. Wait doesn't she dislike jess? Then why is he sitting in your living room dumbass? She opens to door to a tall blond. He struts in to the house not giving her time to invite him in.

"I have arrived Mary. Break out the champagne, we only have a few precious moments alone until Huntzberger gets here." Tristan stops his rant when he sees the slender brunette sitting on the couch staring at him with a lopsided smirk.

"Are you cheating on me Mary?" He sort of laughs but stares at Jess as though Jess were known for killer small animals.

"What!" Rory nearly screams.

"What's with the Mary? I really don't get it." Jess says truthfully.

"I really don't feel the need to share it with you. Mary why is he here? You know he's dangerous."

"Yes. I was going to rape and pillage you but now that you know my plan…" Jess jokes.

"Get out" Tristan orders.

"Hey umm its my house" Rory offers. They don't seem to be listening to her though. They are tosses verbal assaults back and forth seeing who can outmatch each other's vocabulary. Rory thinks things cant get anymore uncomfortable until Logan knocks on the door. He basically charges into the room getting ready to berate Tristan who inviting himself over but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Jess.

"Are you cheating on me Ace?"

"WHAT?" Rory is so lost at this point it is humorous.

They start a full verbal fight.

"What are you doing there?"

"I like sitting on couches"

"Stop being a smartass"

"Stop trying to sound important"

"Stop it!"

"And you! What's with calling twice?"

"What are you yelling about?"

"Oh no lovers quarrel. I better break out the popcorn." Jess smirks drawing the attention back to him. Unfortunately Tristan gets extraordinarily mad this and lunges at Jess. Logan follows suit after Tristan. Pretty soon there is a full on chase going around the house. In the kitchen Jess narrowly misses capture running straight into Rory. He pulled her in front of him keeping a firm grasp on her hips.

The boys keep verbally fighting as Jess hides behind Rory but her mind goes completely blank. All she could think about was the heat from Jess's hands on her hips.

The chaos in interrupted by Lane letting herself in the backdoor carrying about 17 different bags on clothes.

"What did I miss?" She said breathing heavily soaking wet.

"The apocalypse" Rory said bluntly.

"Yes, it rained fire." Jess said still holding Rory firmly in front of him.

"Get your hands off of her" Logan said walking over to him as if he were the biggest person in room. Even Tristan smirked a little at Logan trying to seem large.

"Umm no" Jess smirked angling Rory in front of him.

This all but sets Logan off who grabs the closest weapon, which was spatula and chases Jess away. Rory freezes and looks over at Tristan.

"We can talk later about why Jess was umm… touching but right now I need your help." She pulls Rory in the bedroom and shut the door. She opens it again and grabs Tristan as well. "I need a mans judgment too! Dave is going to be here any minute and must look cute but not too cute.

"Gotcha" Tristan smirks as he hears Logan and Jess basically killing one another in the other room.

Logan ended up tripping over the coffee table breaking it. Rory, hearing the bang walked into the living room. Logan was sitting on the floor frowning while Jess, with extra messy hair, was standing in the corner on the room with his arms crossed.

"Rory, I came over here for moral support not to get attacked by this drug addict." Logan spits out as he stands up.

"Not to be out of line but you attacked him" Rory states the truth.

"Thank you" Jess smirks leaning closer to her but never taking his eyes off of a very red Logan.

"Ace cant I at least get a hug? I just.. I feel so weird. Finn is gone and I don't know." Logan rambles.

Rory's heart melts slightly. She considers the pros and cons and marches over to him and hugs him. It is meaningful. It doesn't last long when Tristan makes his way into the room.

"Where's my hug Mary?" He says waving his arms in the air. Now Rory is confused but she walks over to him and hugs him. He tightens his grip on her and lifts her slightly. She giggles.

The soft moment is interrupted by a knock at the door. Tristan being suddenly very manly marches over to the door to answer it. Rory steps forward but decides against it. Suddenly her hand is occupied. Something warm in rubbing in her palm.

She glances down and sees Jess's hand not so slickly grabbing hers. Her stomach tightens slightly but it doesn't last when Dave walks in to the house. He looks nervous but not at nervous as Lane was a few days prior.

Lane makes her entrance from Rory's bedroom. She is wearing every cool accessory she owns and then some. Dave smiles. Lane Smiles. Rory smiles. Tristan smiles. Logan smiles until he sees Jess and Rory's hand interlocked. Jess is slowly rubbing circles in her palm with his thumb. When Logan glances up he sees Jess grinning fro ear-to-ear staring straight back at him.

Before another full on brawl can happen they notice Tristan hasn't shut the door and a figure in all black as made their way into the doorway. Rory's hand tightens on Jess's; he edges slightly in front of her.

Finally they enter fully into the light of the room with one phrase.

"I heard about Finn"

Paris sniffles slightly wearing all black mourning gear. She starts to howl giving off an awful sound of crying. She grabs the first person she sees and cries full-blown into their chest. Poor Dave would probably have to buy another shirt.

AN: Oh man. Review.


	10. I've Worn Tighter

Thank you to all reviewers…

Britbrat: Yes, I know I write very scattered but I often don't proofread my chapters, and I don't have a beta. Yes, yes, I know, I'm a bad person…slacker…lazy…etc. But, I way too much fun writing this story though just purely based on that fact that I make myself laugh. Thanks for giving it a try – sorry.

Justhiddentheamazing: I'm sooo happy you like this story. Is it really getting better? Are you lying to me? Hah. I feel like it sucking more and more. Hope you keep enjoying it. I often find Paris manic depressive or bipolar sooo she totally will come off like that in this story. Btw, ill take the gourmet blend. Don't worry about the ice cream, I just bought phish food frozen yogurt, which I have to eat before my bf and roommate find it.

Orangepunk: New face! I take it you're a Lit fan?

Nemo: I thought it was funny as well. I like to laugh at myself. Hah.

Missblue: More Rory and Jess action coming at ya.

Finnlover: poor freaking adorable Dave.

Love: You love my insanity? Wanna get hitched? Jk. I have a small crush on my insanity too… hopefully the doctors feel the same way as you when my friends finally commit me.

Abfab: Amazingly funny show sweetie, sweetie darling. Oh, if I were British…do you know how many times a day I think that? NOT ENOUGH.

**Chapter IX I've Worn Tighter**

Paris continued to bawl, and Dave looked very uncomfortable. Rory saw this and decided to help, considering her and Paris were sort of friends in a retardly odd way.

Paris sees Rory coming toward her with her arms open. Paris in return flings her entire body at Rory. Rory catches her but stumbles backward into Jess.

Jess mumbles something under his breath about dominos but holds tight to both girls so neither will fall to the ground. He looks sickened at holding both of them up but inside he's blushing. When Rory had initialing fell his hand flew up and brushed past her boob. He debates how much he actually felt and tried to angel his hand back to wear he believed Rory's breast was. He stopped when he heard:

"Rory is that you?"

Paris was trying to wipe away her tears so see who was fumbling around her chest. Jess decided to take the low road.

"Umm no its me."

Paris stopped crying and threw herself away from both jess and Rory. She looked disgusted, yet a small blush was in her cheeks. Everyone failed to notice considering her face was covered in snot and tears.

At this point Dave was pulling his damp shirt away from his skin. Lane sees this and seizes an opportunity of a lifetime.

"I can get you a new shirt, ya know, if you want to change. Cause your all wet and a new shirt would be, well, new." She rambled rubbing her sweating palms on her shirt.

"That'd be great" Dave smiles.

Both Lane and Dave smile at one another…and they smile and they smile and they smile. Both stand staring at one another grinning like idiots until Tristan nudged Dave.

"Man why don't you both go get that new shirt?" He says smiling. Dave coughs and shakes his head and follows a still beaming Lane into Rory's room.

Logan suddenly lost all his anger considering he actually found Lane and Dave's awkward romance somewhat cute. Of course that didn't last long, for when he looked back at the group he saw that Rory was still semi being held up Jess. One of his arms in around her waste while the other is over her shoulder, with her back flat against his chest.

"What to stop canoodling standing up?" He ordered. Rory quickly stood up straight remembering who exactly was holding her. She lost her breath thought when he felt Jess ever so slowly pulls his arms away, brushing his fingers in the trail were his arms were. Her pulse sped up and she felt a pulling sensation in her stomach. Her mind was insane.

Paris interrupted Rory's NC-17 thoughts.

"I'm sorry for obviously ruining your party Rory, even though I was not invited. It's just my mother in Europe and my father in Aspen and Nanny is visiting her aunt in Brazil. I just found out about Finn and felt like I couldn't be alone." By the end of her speech new tears are leaking out of her eyes.

"Its not a party Paris everyone just sort of invited themselves over." Rory reassured her.

"You invited me Mary." Tristan stated.

"Umm no Logan invited himself and I told you and you decided you had to come over as well. Then Lane and Dave IMed me and said they needed to come over. Then Jess rang the doorbell and basically all hell broke loose. Then you came and here we are. " Rory rambled. When she mentioned Jess she felt flush and a little lightheaded.

Paris apparently was barely listening to Rory because she bluntly asked: "Who do you think would do that to Finn?"

"And Francie" Rory said remembering what Francie looked like inside that locker.

"How are they connected?" Tristan added.

"He was talking about her that morning actually. You know him and his whole red-heads thing." Logan said remembering his friend. He grinned remembering the good time but soon his anger came back yet again when he realized Finn was gone for good.

Jess gulped. He didn't want to talk about this but he just had to say something. "They aren't the only ones dead."

"WHAT?" Everyone but Rory shouted at his direction. Rory sank back against the wall next to Jess.

"Oh umm yah. That girl Shane was killed last night as well. Has she ever been with Finn?" Rory said.

"No, she was convinced he didn't speak English because of his accent and that confused her." As soon as Jess said it realized how stupid it sounded. He smirked a little. Rory returned it letting her arm graze his.

Paris taking charge and drying her forgotten tears said: "So no known connections between all three. Are their any suspicious people around?"

"What about your giant stalker?" Jess directed at Rory.

"Who?" Logan basically shouted. Even he noticed how ridiculous he sounded this time.

"Don't freak out yet man, I think he's slow." Jess said.

"That's mean" Rory frowned.

Jess leaned over her shoulder and said "And true". His mouth was really close to her ear and she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. She tried her best not to giggle.

"Was this giant numbskull surprised when you three found Francie?" Paris said obviously back to her normal crazy self.

"I don't know" Rory answered.

"How can you not know? You were there. He was there." Paris stated hastily.

"She fainted." Jess said.

"Don't make me sound so helpless" Rory said letting her feminist side come to life.

"Don't worry it was cute" Jess quipped quickly low enough for her to hear. Before anyone could say anything he added louder this time "he seemed caught off-guard but anything could do that really."

"He was that kid with his hair all messed up at the bonfire right? I see what you mean then." Logan actually agreed.

"Like he'd react the same to seeing a new flavor of ice cream as he would to seeing a dead body" Tristan joked.

"No one can be that dumb" Paris pointed out. She continued, "I think we've found our first suspect."

Dave and Lane come out of Rory room slowly. Dave appears to be wearing one of Rory's pajama shirts. It's pretty tight on him, and it's a picture of Lorelia's face doing her impersonation of a walrus.

"Is that all I have?" Rory said a little embarrassed.

"You haven't done laundry and months." Lane said not really complaining considering she just saw Dave with no shirt on.

"That's pretty tight" Rory said feeling bad for Dave.

"I've worn tighter," Dave stated very content.

The conversation stayed on the shirt. Rory drifted into her imagination. Was it Dean? Was it even a guy? At least I'm not alone like my original plan. I'm sure tonight wont be that bad. I've already laughed a lot and no one is attacking Jess anymore. Before she can keep daydreaming Jess leaned over as if he read her mind and said, "I'm glad I came"

She couldn't answer him because he already turned away from her. She grinned like Lane and Dave were earlier. This night appeared to be looking up.

She was dead wrong.

**AN: dead wrong hah. What do ya think? Who do you think the killer is? Etc. **

**Also should I switch the rating of the story to M? I find I swear sometimes without really knowing im typing it. What do you all think? Should I turn up everything? Or turn it down?**


	11. The Prettiest Princess

Reviewers!

Hollowgirl: I must agree. I heart Lit. Ill try to keep up the 'good work' as well! Thanks for thinking highly of my horrible story.

Leopardgirl: I wont change the rating but I may start another story soonish with a higher rating. I want to write my own age and unbeknownence to you all I am not a ten year old girl who just likes to type the word 'fuck'. Hah… though my maturity level needs work.

Love: My loyal fave. Read my reply to leopardgirl. Would w/ possible adult themes offend or intrigue you? Also, ill never stop wrting my insanity, don't you worry.

AbFab+being britsh, -Being Dean, -Liking Dean+Dean being Dumb.

Nemo: If someone likes Dean there is something completely wrong hah.

JustHiddenTheWonderous; I am shocked! LOL. Yeah I know my plotline has many a loophole buuuuut I understand and respect my slacker nature. I am sorry im a lazy fuck, who lacks caring. BTW – Take some of my chunky monkey because banana flavoured ice cream freaks me out.

Mandee: Wheres my God damn pony? Hah. Read my reply to leopardgirls review. Would an adult themed story offend or intrgue you? I admit I write in a scattered minded fashion but its theres something I know its sex. Im not proud (well alittle). Hah! I should look into cloning myself. Two Sages. AHHHH TELEVISION SERIES! That would be both a nightmare and a blockbuster.

Morgan: Nice theories about the killer dear. Smartie. Keep reviewing and reading!

Anon … : Leave your name kiddo. If I make someone laugh I like to atleast pretend that I know them. Hah.

**Chapter X The Prettiest Princess**

This motley crew of teenagers found the night seemed to be taking them nowhere. Logan sat on the living room floor attempting to repair the coffee table he broke when he was chasing the villain of the group, Jess. Tristan sat and told Logan what a piss poor job he was doing. Lane and Dave actually spoke and had a musically intellectual conversation. Paris asked to borrow some of Rory's clothes because she realized black was not her color and she was suddenly incredibly self-conscience. Jess let himself roam the kitchen in search of food he would never find.

When the group finally got back together as a whole they tried to find something to do. The television was fuzzy and unwatchable because of the storm. The DVD player, which was named Shelia, had taken some of the damage from when Logan tackled the coffee table and was therefore busted.

Board games seemed to be the most intelligent solution, even though a few opposed it. Then of course Jess seemed to be opposed to everything.

Monopoly was the first choice. Paris poked Jess in the eye when he tried to be the thimble because she said, "Thimble is my lucky piece! Miscreant!"

As it turns on monopoly wouldn't work either thought because 3 more of the pieces were missing, and half the money. Rory seems to recall her mother because exceedingly broke one morning and raiding the game hoping to use the fake money at a breakfast place on her way to work.

The next game up was Pretty Pretty Princess. This game started on quite silly considering Logan was overly interested in winning. His pride really must have strung in the end thought because Tristan beat everyone three times in a row. He would grin slyly, as he clipped the last of his fake jewelry on. Sometimes he was pompous enough to make comments such as:

"Paris would you help me with my earrings? They are just too extravagant for a lady like myself to put on"

Or

"Logan, would you hand me that necklace, considering I just won."

Or

"Mary, can I get my congratulatory kiss considering I am the prettiest princess?"

Logan finally punched the game board, creating a rip in the center.

"Nice shot, Huntzberger" Jess said smirking.

"You broke the game," Lane complained

"My mother is so going to kill you" Rory laughed.

"He just got angry because I wont the little fairy game and he didn't" Tristan said matter of factly.

Logan turned an interesting color of red and proceeded to rip the fake earrings off of Tristan. Rory took this as a sign that they could now play another game. It was one of her favorites. Dream Phone.

This game went by without any major damage. Tristan lost his lucky streak, Logan seemed to calm down, and Jess actually played. Unfortunately, Jess was just "so surprised" that Randy, the less then appealing cartoonish figure who hung out at the pizza parlor who enjoyed skate boarding and reading "Really liked him", he slammed the phone down on the floor. Of course the phone stopped talking after that and they could not play again.

Tristan suddenly got the most ingenious plan.

"Enough of these child's games, how about a nice practical version of Truth or Dare?"

"Exactly" Logan agreed.

"How is that less of a child's game?" Dave asked only to be punched in shoulder by Logan.

Apparently no one else wanted to be punched so they began a pretty tame game of truth or dare. Logan had to act like a duck whenever anyone said his Logan. Jess asked Rory what her deepest darkest fantasy was, and Rory not understanding his mature meaning rambled on and on about something having to do with her mother telling her the oven burners were the devils hands. Tristan had to call 14 different females in the town and tell them he was the prettiest princess. Dave had to try on some of Rory's smaller shirts, which surprisingly looked great on him. Paris was dared to switch clothes with Tristan in the closet; everything went smooth until they heard a slap and a "Perv!" After the game turned violent Tristan seemed to tire from it. He looked around the living room for something to do and of course had another ingenious idea.

"We can play spin the bottle."

"How'd you get that idea?" Rory wondered out loud

"Well, our version will be spin the broken coffee table leg" He retaliated as he grabbed the broken piece of wood.

Surprisingly no one really protests. Lane spins and gets Dave…which is just miraculous.

They lean in for a single sweet kiss. She hears David Bowie for some unknown reason in her head and they don't pull away. Soon they are full on making out with the other five kids staring at them.

"Looks like its my turn" Paris orders and before anyone can ask her how it was her turn she spun the table leg. It twisted and turned oddly on the floor in a circle and landed on Rory.

The guys all sit up from where they are sitting as Paris oddly leans over to Rory. Rory makes a weird face as thought she is paralyzed. The kiss it quick and not even remotely sensual.

Rory spins and finds herself hoping it lands on Jess who was sitting Indian style next to her. His knee is touching her upper thigh and as she visualizes what else he could do to her upper thigh the table leg comes to a stop in front of Tristan.

"Very interesting" He says staring straight at her as if he had telepathic powers and made the table leg stop on him.

Rory rises to her knees and leans across the circle toward Tristan thinking if she doesn't say anything it will go by quicker. She touches her lips to his and her brain nearly explodes. Kissing was never something she thought could be so enjoyable. She begins to pull away but Tristan grabs her face softly and pulls her inward as he slips his tongue in and out of her mouth quickly. He pulls away now and leaves Rory leaning absurdly forward with pink lips looking utterly confused.

Jess felt a pang of jealousy hit him. This was when he figured out he must actually really like this girl. He had no idea why but he did.

Logan was fuming having an intense inner dialogue with himself. It went something along of the lines of just wanted someone to kiss. He was upset for losing summer and Stephanie because not only were they friends but he often hooked up with them. Finn was gone too. Fuck. I just want someone to kiss.

As Logan ponders, Tristan spins the bottle hoping for another kiss to share with Mary hoping this time she would loosen up.

"What the fuck?" Tristan says lowly staring at the piece of wood pointing at Logan. Logan swears animatedly until Tristan convinces him its just going to be a peck and he'll owe him big after this. Tristan only wants to do it because he sees Paris staring at him with fire. She kissed Rory and if Tristan didn't kiss Logan she was going to rip him to shreds.

Paris leans forward and looms over Tristan and Logan slowly leaning over to one another silently hoping the other would pull away.

Meanwhile Dave and Lane are kissing still. Goddess willing. Smiling and kissing to be precise. It's a talent folks.

Jess and Rory both leaned over to watch closely has Tristan leans over to Logan. They both sort of laugh at the weird situation and turn to one another.

Shit we're close, Jess thinks.

Oh man, he's close. Rory thinks at the same time.

Slowly they lean over to one another and their foreheads sort of lean on one another. As their heads tilt, Jess's hand finds it way to Rory's chin. His thumb grazes over her lower lip. Rory thinks back to the kiss she just shared with Tristan finds even more passion here. He hadn't even kissed her and she felt a burning sensation coursing throughout her body. Closer….closer….closer. His lips should be on hers any millisecond now.….

SMASH!

The front window smashes inward. Gasps are heard around the room. Glass flutters around in slow motion looking like snow. Rory swears she feels time stop but suddenly Jess is curving his slender shoulder in front of her.

The last thing she recalls making sense in her mind is the word protection.

AN: Woop. That work for everyone? What you think smashed the window? If I were Jess or rory I'd be pissed! Fucking window and it ruining all the kissing fun…. I love how I talk like im not wrting the god damn story.

Sooo any thoughts? Reviews? Thumbs up? Down? Up your ass? Funny? Too funny? Fave parts? I just wanna make you guys happy and shit.


	12. SMASH

AN: This chapter is a bit artsy but I wanted to throw it out there. Any thoughts? Sorry not wicked long… but it's a quick update.

Lexylovinmilo – Lexy, was that update fast enough? Ha-ha. I enjoy lit too. Thanks for reading and I hope to keep you interested. Keep reviewing because that's what keeps me writing fast.

Tonje- what do you think the smash was? A person? An object? The storm? What do yoooooou think?

Mandee – my darling, if jess died this early in the tale I wouldn't be writing it. Should I name my pony mandee or is that degrading to you? I could abuse it and call it Dean… or milo and kiss it. I'm getting carried away. I've been reading your story btw – very nice. Keep reading doll, for jess, and the lit action is not dead.

Justhiddentheamazing – What color is shocked? Is it like a lightening white? I think so. From here out I may keep my females pretty strong because I've been reading way too many feminist books… so if Rory faints she will get shit on for it. Paris will stay violent for a bit… her part in this chapter is for you mame. TAKE ALL THE CHUNKY MONKEY. I just made myself laugh typing that and knocked over a bunch of empty beer cans… does that mean I have a problem? Hah. Thanks for reviewing love.

Coffejunkie – Damnnnnn is right.

Morgan – Wonderful review. You fucking rock. I may love you. A day in my mind can be both beautiful and murderous. Thank you so much for truly thinking this story through. Dean should be coming up soon. (Him and his idiotic self). As for Paris::sigh: I love this bitch to say it bluntly. She comes off as a smart self righteous manic depressive bipolar bitch (Why! Its me in highschool! Jk) I totally want to see Logan and Tristan kiss but I think I may need medical attention due to my mind being ummm sick. Ill keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing. You rock hardcore.

Love – I keep blushing! Aww! I usually read Lits but Trorys are also very entertaining for me. Narcos make me a little ill. My next story in the works has the potential to be a Trory because he was a pretty pretty princess. Keep reading and ill keep writing!

Toriboss – perfect mix? I love you. You rule. Yes, fluff can get sickening. Are you a lit fan or no?

Leopardgirl – i'm going to call you Leopard from now on.

Leopard – keep reading!

Hollow – Mmm Jess and Rory.

Abfab – well I am just not a fair person. Hopefully ill let them have their moment in the sun.

Nemo – was the update soon enough for the likes of you? Hah.

**Chapter XI **

Dave's mind was like popcorn. Every now and then it would burst with happiness as he felt Lane kissing him back. He compared it to amazing events: This is like better than seeing the Ramones at CBGBs or Hendrix at Woodstock or-

His mindset was ruined by a huge SMASH.

Whatever that was is going to be horribly… wait were Tristan and Logan kissing?

Tristan inner monologue was very melodramatic.

You're about to kiss Logan. A guy you barely even liked a few days ago. You're about to kiss this dude all because you want to see the look of gratification on Paris's face.

As his mind went on feeling Logan's unwilling lips on his interrupted it. Kiss. Yes, this was a very wrong and bad idea. Wrong. Bad. Wrong. Gross. Why?

Tristan scolded himself mentally until he heard a horrible SMASH.

What the hell was that?

Logan mind rattled questions like: How the hell did I even get into this situation? Why is this happening? How are Dave and Lane still attached at the mouth?

This spurred him into thoughts about romance.

Dave got Lane and Lane got Dave. Where is my Lane or Dave… well Lane. Rory and Jess have been leering at one another all fucking night Paris… is defiantly asexual or something. She's getting way too much pleasure on seeing this whole male on male kissage. Fuck! I totally forgot about the – I don't want to – Damn. Lips. Kiss. Oh. God. Before Logan could pull away fast enough there was a huge SMASH.

"I wasn't kissing him!" Logan yelled

Paris got up onto her knees and leaned across the circle to get a front row seat to the two most heterosexual guys at school share a quality kiss. Her mind was violent and angry… for absolutely no reason.

If they don't kiss I will proceed to castrate them and then masticate their sad less manly remains. Oh my god they are actually going for it. Kiss. Kiss! KISS!

SMASH

What the fuck was that?

Lane mind was doing cartwheels making the same analogies as Dave's.

This is like better than David Bowie performing Ziggy Stardust live.

This is like better than the Pixies – SMASH

Lane frowned at the lack of warmth on her lips and frown more at what she saw.

Dugrey and totally going to do it, Jess thought leaning forward. Logan is totally letting him. This defiantly not something I thought I would see tonight. I should come over to Rory's much more often. SHIT!

Jess was in such deep thought he didn't realize he had indeed turned was staring at Rory.

When did I start staring at her? How long has she been staring back at me? We are really fucking close. Oh. Wow. Umm. Kiss her. Move in.

He tried to convince his body to obey him but was having trouble.

Kiss her. Blue eyes. Pink lips. Kiss girl. Kiss girl now. God damnit, she's making you sound retarded. Just move in and FUCK! Why are you rubbing her lip, her pink slightly moist lip? Now move in more. Goooood. Your head is actually moving now. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. – SMASH.

Okay whoever did that I'm going to kill them.


	13. Brains of a Duck

_AN: This isn't as long as I wanted it but the next chapter is already planned out so expect it wicked soon. I'm sweating like whoa because its fucking 90fuck degrees in Boston. EWW. Sooo enjoy this bitch of chapter to type in the heat. Review my pretties. _

_gg- missed you! You totally boost my self-esteem… I'm the best at suspense? Rock on. _

_Gilmoremaniac- sorry its alit but I'm wicked glad you think its cool story. It quite different than a lot of the stuff out there. Brillastic… great word._

_Lexy- I wish I said the phrase "like a speedy thing that speeds" first…. Very fun. Hah.  
_

_VaguelyG- I've read some of your fics and I must say I enjoy those too! I'm glad you're reading mine, makes me feel all special and shit. Lits make me fucking happy. Sorry about the cliffy… figured id try to be melodramtic… apparently it worked because I got the most reviews for that chapter then I have for any other. Or I could just be trying to be too artsy…. same deal. Also I love long reviews! And I love dirty smutty stories! Should I proud of this… no… am i? yes! Perverted…that's me. _

_Abfab- hell I'm writing this bullshit and even I want them to kiss._

_Jessroryfan24- I'm trying! Is it working? _

_Morgan- no one can compare to Bowie or queen! It's unattainable! Yeeeaahh my good side is pretty scary therefore my bad side… is hell. Whenver I saw Dean and Rory touch or kiss or even stand on screen together in the show I felt ill. When jess first came I actually got happy because before that all I did was throw shit at the TV. Hell, I am wrting this bullshit and I even want jess or rory to attack one another romantically. Lane and Dave are just pure greatness. Logan and Trsitan? I have no idea where that came from…. I'm sick. _

_Leopard- you get it anymore now? _

_Love- you are awesome girl. Everyday I'm considering to write my next fic at a trory…if it turns on lit I promos ether one after will be a trory… Chad Michael Murray is dope. _

_Alaina- like you name sweets. Hope I answer some Qs this time around._

_Justhiddenthefantastic- glad you noticed that absolutyl nothing occurred that last chapter hah. Hers one of your wishes granted within the next chapter… someone will die soon! I love that you pick out your fave lines and such…. Paris is sooooo fun to write and I spend just as much time thinking about jess because well… he's jess and I love him like someone should NEVER EVER love a television character. _

_Torisboss- sorry for the cliffy. Lits or Literati or something like that's means there's a romance on some kind between Rory and jess. Trory means Rory and Tristan. Rogan with Rory and logan. Getting it? Hope you keep reading and liking it! _

_Mandee- my pony giving friend! Ahhhh thanks keep reading chick._

_Tonje- What does smash taste like? For some reason you made me want candy hah. Norway huh? I want to live in Norway! Keep reading darling. _

**Chapter XII Brains of a Duck**

I find her house and climb her front steps. It looks like she's not alone which is good because if she were alone she wouldn't be safe. I like her safe. I could keep her safe. Her curtains are drawn so I need to lean really close to see inside. I like looking in windows, its fun. I watch Rory and her friends play some weird game involving a piece of wood. I like wood and I like Rory so this looks like a lot of fun. Right when I decide to knock on the window I see it happening. Rory and that kid with crazy hair are going to kiss. It makes me want to hit him with that piece of wood.

Before this person can process why Logan and Tristan are kissing he hears a stick snap behind him. He turns has a bat comes flying at him. He side steps the attack but in the process trips over his stupid feet. The bat hits the window and none other than Dean falls backward with it.

The figure almost laughs and melts back into the shadows.

SMASH!

Glass littered around where the front window used to be followed by a gust of window and rain. Apparently a bat caused this and was followed by an over grown boy tumbling through the broken window.

"Did anyone just sees a giant fall through the window?" Lane asks with pink swollen lips.

Everyone doesn't seem to know what to do until Dean apparently begins to stand up and realizes he has a cut on his hand. His eyes tear up and he voice gets tense and high-pitched like a child: "I fell"

"We saw" Tristan said in teasing fatherly voice.

"I fell Rory" Dean says again. If he weren't enormous it probably would have been cute in an immature idiotic way.

"What were you doing at my window Dean?" Rory asks stepping forward.

"I was home and I was bored and I thought you would be alone. I remembered how to get here from the police station. I just wanted to check if you were alright." Dean said holding out his hand as if the blood was scaring him.

Rory, clearly having a heart, leaves to get antiseptic and a bandage. Yet when she tries to apply it she cant face the blood.

"Can someone else do this because I'm sort of… uhh.. Blood makes me… I don't like it" Rory said shuttering slightly.

Lane and Dave are too busy staring at one another to notice anyone else if in the room. Paris is staring down Dean. Logan and Tristan are sort of backing up as if she may forget they are there is they don't talk. She looks up at Jess. He has no emotion on his face.

"Jess? Please?" She asked normally.

"Hell no." He answered simply holding on to his dignity.

"Jessssss Pleasssse" She whines making the best baby face.

If anyone else ever made that face at him he wouldn't move but for some ungodly reason he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked toward her. He applied antiseptic to Dean's hand in not a very kind way causing Dean to scream out in pain. Rory giggled and Jess smirked at her. He performed this whole nurse Mariano routine never taking his eyes off of hers. This not only made her pulse jump but a sudden urge to throw everyone out of her house.

Dean sees them doing the staring thing at one another again and frowns. Paris takes her chance to begin her interrogation. She approaches Dean and firmly slaps him across the face. You'd be surprised how hard this small girl could hit.

Dean only looks as though he may cry again and asks her why she did that.

"Why should we believe you? How could someone fall through a goddamn window like you? Sure you're a large boy with the brains on a duck but I don't trust you."

"I didn't break it."

"What about this bat? Did it fly through the window on its own? Huh? Speak up lover boy or I'm cutting your hand off entirely." She said picking up the bat off the floor covered in class. At this point Logan and Tristan have begun blocking the open window to prevent the storm destroying the room anymore.

"There was someone outside with- with- with-" Dean started to full out cry now. Paris kept pushing him. Rory felt bad but completely forgot when leaned over and whispered something in her ear along the lines of Paris being terrifying. She barely heard him and only felt his hot breath on her ear. She felt goose bumps all over and tried to stay calm. Jess saw her shiver thought and smiled. He leaned over to whisper to her again and Rory braced herself. Instead on his hot breath she suddenly felt a quick kiss on the space between her neck and her ear. Before Rory could even process anything more Dean finally got on the information that someone was indeed outside with him and they tried to hit him with the baseball bat and in the process hit the window.

Everyone got eerily quiet. Tristan cleared his throat and took a step so he was formally in the middle of everyone.

"I think we are fine right here and now. We are together and safe. We just need to stay together and not separate…wait where is Logan?" Tristan said looking for the other blond.

Logan yelled from the kitchen "I'm fine. I'm just looking for some refreshment"

Rory smiled and said, "We just need to keep out wits about us and watch one another besides we always have the phone in case of an emergency"

Jess agreed, "Yeah, we are all set right here minus the police phone call"

Lane finally spoke up again "We just need to stay calm, together, and everything should run smoothly."

We see Logan in the kitchen looking around the house in search of some sign of food no doubt.

"Jackpot" He hums to himself as he finds a colossal liquor cabinet.


	14. Big American Party

AN: I don't condone irresponcible underage drinking… responcible however… I'm a bad person. Get over it. This chapter is more a less so I can write the next one… hope you like it though! Review and Read! Woo.

Justhiddenfuckingawesome – HA! Afterschool special on acid is more like it! Also, I love that I made you laugh. Don't fret, I laugh whenever im wrting one of these fucking chapters. For example tonight I was writing and my roommate came home from work to me sitting laughing at the computer wearing a darth vadar helmet… I got it bad. Anyways word to laughing.

Tonje – Logan here for now! I love his inappropriate anger! In next chapter I think he is fun to visualize.

Lexy – I hope you like this chapter. More drunken fun in the next one too!

Orangepunk – Dean. Dean. Dean. Basketball hockey playing bastard.

Abfab- Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one better.

Gabrielle – It could anyone in the gilmoreverse!

Nemo – DONE!

Love – 'Dope' is the most appropriate word! Dean is blast to write. Don't lie and say you fele bad! That's like kicking a dead dog and feeling bad!

Alaina – fun name girl! Mine is Sage. It means wisdom… shit I should all prophetic and shit now. The heat is getting worse… and im poor so no AC to speak of. The only reason why I wrote tonight was because I have a fan by the computer.

Vageulyg- glad you liked the chapter, and hoping this one will bypass it. No cliffy! I may write another in the future though. Bad idea? Also before I finish this fucking story ill probably write a smut… I must be horny or something. Hah.

ToriB- for future reference Dean and Rorys are called Narcos. Beware they make me sick. Also, it depends on what you consider stupid. Hah.

Jessnroryfan24- great job eh? Well your doing a better job reviewing!

Chapter XIII Big American Party!

Logan took his discovery of booze to a triumphant level. He began mixing drinks and handing them out. Even when Lane politely declined, he shoved it in her hand and screamed "Drink!" like the wannabe frat guy he will most likely become.

Rory was a little nervous about the whole drinking thing soon Jess began asking her about her thoughts on 19th century fiction. Her nervousness was soon forgotten.

Little time passed. Logan had a few strong drinks and decided to dance. He dawned a tie around his head and created a dance floor. He proceeded to dance madly.

Tristan held his drink and sipped it slowly. He stayed sober just listening to Lane.

"I like music. Not just any music but all music. That made no sense and was actually a complete lie. Some country music makes me feel pukey. Ha! Pukey is a fun word. Wooooord. I want to wear a tie on my head Tristan. Looks fun but stupid. Strike my previous remark; I do not want to wear a tie on my head. Oh man, I like music and Dave"

"Do you like your drink too?" Tristan said smiling at her slurring a little bit.

"That too" She grinned.

Dave took off his belt and put it around his head and went on to join Logan on the dance floor. He danced and yelled "Big American Party!" He giggled, and laughed, and grinned all round. And he was stone sober.

Paris stood with Rory and Jess who were in the middle of a conversation. All three held drinks but only jess was actually enjoying his. Paris finally couldn't take it and interrupted the perfectly cute conversation going on next to her and be the angry girl she aspire to be.

"Who do you think it doing this? Could it one person with one motive? Perhaps two, I mean, I saw Scream. What if they are all not connected? From what I know all the victims have no connections." Paris nearly yelled.

"No patterns either" Jess said offering information.

"Francie was basically strangled right?" Rory said getting quiet thinking about finding the body.

"Yeah, there were hand prints on her neck" Paris said

"How'd you know that?" Jess asked not so subtly

"Louise's father can find out almost anything and she explained to me in heavy detail how they find francie" Paris said not catching his suspicion.

"Summer and Stephanie had been stabbed and gotten their throats slit" Jess said feeling nothing for them as people.

"Finn umm he.. Wait I don't even know" Rory thought out loud.

"Someone put a bag over his head" Paris supplied

"Colorful" Rory said feeling a little ill.

"No patterns" Paris agreed.

"What about Shane?" Rory asked Jess realizing she didn't know.

He didn't answer at first staring ahead. In his mind he was reliving that morning. He heard screaming and saw police cars. He ran on the door and toward Shane's house. Her mother was in a trashy bathrobe sobbing hysterically. Upon a closer look he saw red stained blond hair behind the group of people. He kept walking until a cop grabbed him and told him to get back. It was too late though, because he clearly saw the petite bleach blond impaled on her own cheap wire fence stomach down. Her face was out of view but her hair was recognizable enough. He looked again at her mother freaking out and could only think of what Liz would do if she found him like that. What his uncle would do if he found him like that. Then for a reason unknown to him he began to worry about Rory. He had no idea why but he had to get to her house and see her.

"Hey, jess?" Rory said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" He said pretending to not have zoned out.

"How did Shane die?" Paris asked crudely.

"Umm she was impaled on her front fence" He said like it meant nothing. Paris nodded but Rory caught the lie. She rubbed a hand on his shoulder. Her mind once again became very dirty. Her hand seemed to take on a mind of its own stroking downward to his upper arm, then his lower arm, when she got close to his hand he grabbed hers. She was caught off guard in her own fantasy. She looked up at Jess and saw he was turning a slight shade of red.

Paris ruined the fun again.

"What about Dean?"

"What about him?" Rory said

"He could be faking! He could be like a major stalker! No one knows him! He could be an obsessive serial killer freak," Paris said. They looked over at Dean and he sat on the floor smiling and laughing at Dave and Logan dancing. He clapped his hands approvingly like an infant. That didn't last thought because of the cut on his hand. He hurt it again and kissed it better.

"No, I really don't think he could do something like that." Rory said. "He is just like a big gentle giant. He reminds of Lenny from Of Mice and Men!"

"Lenny killed the woman in the book Rory" Paris reminded.

Jess decided to have some fun. "Hey Dean! Don't you like Rory's eyes?"

Dean looked over at Jess and turned a pinkish color. "They're pretty"

"They're blue" Jess added grasping Rory's face with his hand gently and stares at her facial expressions. First she looked shocked, then mad, then suddenly very intrigued with the floor.

"Blue, like the sky" Dean said like a 2nd grader answering a question.

"Exactly" Jess nearly whispered staring at Rory. She turned a shade of pink and continued to look at the ground.

Paris ruined the fun AGAIN!

"You too are being cute and I'm going to vomit all over you cute living room floor Rory if you don't stop now"

Before Rory can answer Logan steps to front stage center. He clears his throat and raises his glass. "You all are too strict! Let loose. Have a good time! No one is nearly drunk enough."

Tristan came forward and tossed an arm around Logan while saying, "We need to play a drinking game, that's why"

"As long as its not pretty pretty princess, I'm in," Logan agreed

AN: I wonder if you can drink to pretty pretty princess… that is the thought of the day ladies. Any suspects? Who do you want to die? Theories? Etc…


	15. Kissing Windy

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I gotten into so many debockles its crazy. I lost electricity yesturday. The heat has been bad. This god forsaken website hasn't been letting me post… and ive reading other really good stories that make mine look a piece of shit. So basically here it is:**

**Reviewers! Thank you and keep reading!**

Milomaniac: Dean is a dope and congrats on nice use of alliteration. Is 'I never' like 'never have I ever'? Anyways I used that game… soooo feel special! Someone bites it this chapter… who do you think is doing the killing? Or do you only care about the "lit slyness"? How'd I do with them this chapter?

Charilee: Umm I probably love you. Blonds days are sometimes the most fun btw. Yeah well I re-read my story I find myself feeling all crazy warm inside when I read Rory and Jess interaction. So you always read my story drunk? The be truthful when I think of what to write for a chapter im either drunk, high, or wicked bored at work. Mostly high. - - - WAIT - - - you think im the killer? Now I may have to kill you… if you hear noises tonight its me in your closet cutting holes in your shirts and eating the remains.

Leopard: whered you go out of town? You have fun? You miss me? Or my story? Hah

Justhiddenthefantastic: Paris is getting better because your making me think about her more. Her interaction in the following is kick ass as well. Whats a good compromising postion for logan/Tristan? Yeah my lit action is getting pretty good if I do say so myself.

Love: you make me giggle. Is this getting too lit for you dear? Im trying to keep Tristan up there being special… fun… flirty and DOPE!

Coffeeaddicted: the bean! Hah! Dean the fucking bean!

Abfab: hope you like this… lit action coming up playa!

Vaguelyg: Imagination is my middle name. well… it should be. The killer could be anyone in the Gilmore-verse. Good luck with the gay best friend and his sexiness. Stay safe with the underage dirnking… im technically underage as well… 20. God im old. Btw this chapter is longer! Next time I do something right I want a prize.

Nessquik: whoa! Wish taken into consideration… someone bites it this chapter

Mandee: whoa! Some does indeed bite it this chapter! Yeah… I picked another game that you can actually drink too buuuut I figured out a way to drink to pretty pretty princess… its kinda boring though.

Jessroryfan: who says I cant break the rules and kill jess and/or rory… after all breaking rules is what I do best!

Natalie: Hey! I like Logan. I don't Dean and I took that overboard! Hah. Im just telling like it is in my story… hell I act the most like Logan when im drinking!

Orangepunk: nice guessing. Nice theories.

Nemo: someone bites it this chapter!

Tonje: Awww what did Dave do to you? I think I just find him very attractive… I like lane and dave action so they are alive BUT someone does bite it this chapter.

Morgan: sorry I didn't reply to your review last chapter… im an idiot. Yeah Dean didn't do it and that is further proven in the following chapter. Im Brilliant? God your making my self esteem shoot up to heights its never even seen. Jess is perfect! Dean is lame. Logan is too no her. Tristan was never a real good love interest…. I mean I liked him but then suddenly jess came along and jumped on the Lit band wagon. Yeah anyways we find out more about our mystery killer this chapter as well as some drunken fun… and something weve all waited for! … ps- yeah I couldn't wait to write logan and booze together! If he were real id so want to drink with him and Finn. You are right! I AM AMAZING. Power trip! Whoa now. Hope you like this!

**Chapter XIV Kissing Windy**

The group stepped forward. The turned down the music and all got comfortable. Rory was a little nervous because drinking was defiantly not her forte'.

"Lets play 'never have I ever'" Tristan said slyly.

"How do you play?" Lane asked still drinking her drink.

"Well for example I could say never have I ever have sex with an unwilling defenseless animal and if some sicko present in the room has performed such a deed they must drink" Logan said very prophetically.

"But you've screwed a willing animal? Logan I'm suddenly very embarrassed for you" Paris said seemingly calming down.

Before a fight could break out Tristan decided to begin the game.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" He said and then proceeded to drink.

"Why'd you drink if you never did it?" Lane asked after she took her own sip.

"Oh, naive Lane, I have skinny-dipped but isn't the point of this game to get extraordinarily shit-faced" Tristan said almost matter of factly.

"And to find out incriminating and/or interesting facts about other people" Logan added nearly finishing his drink. "This whole mixed drink deal isn't working out. Let me get that big bottle of vodka I saw." He added. And he went and got the bottle. The game continued and a few drinks were had.

"Never have I ever seen the Beatles live" Dave slurred.

"No one has" Rory said as though she were answering the million dollar question.

"Oh well" Dave said drinking anyways.

"Never have I ever had sex in my parents bed" Paris stated proudly. Tristan, Logan, and Jess sipped nonchalantly.

"Paris, you've never had sex!" Rory nearly screamed.

"That's why I've yet to desecrate my parents bed" Paris replied calmly.

"Lane, its your turn. Go!" Rory said feeling the alcohol.

Jess watched her yell 'go'. She turned a shade of red when she shouted. Her lips were constantly moist from sipping whatever concoction Logan made her and Jess officially felt like he needed as much air as possible. She looked gorgeous. As soon as the thought entered his mind he scolded himself and eternally called himself a pussy. Oh god pretty soon he'd have to kick his own ass.

"I kissed Dave" Lane said instead of continuing the game.

"We know sweetie, but name something you haven't done." Tristan said laughing.

"Never have I ever kissed… Tristan!" Lane said the first name she could think and considering he was sitting across from her it was expected. Rory consciously sipped her drink thinking about the lustful game of spin the broken table leg they played earlier in the evening. Paris shoved the bottle of Vodka in front of Logan forcefully. "You've done that dirty deed now drink up!" Paris said in an almost sing-songy yet angry tone. Logan mumbled something about fearing the beast and shot back some of the vile substance in the bottle.

Jess drank his share in the past but there was a reason he preferred drug use. Alcohol always goes straight into his blood stream and his emotions run wild. His mind went insane. Rory kissed Tristan. He still has yet to fully kiss this girl and right in front of him she kissed this preppy ass of a guy. He wanted to yell but felt too stupid so he kept quiet. He shut down. Rory kept turning toward him with a dopey drunk grin on her face but he would just force himself not to make eye contact with her.

* * *

Lane grew tired of the game and began to tell Dave about her last almost boyfriend Henry.

"He goes to our school! He was all Korean so obviously we meshed there but I was so scared he just dumped me before we could even go out. Now thinking back I don't think I really liked him but was merely intrigued at his attention. David, may I call you David?"

Dave nodded dumbly leaning closer to her.

"David, are you going to kiss me again?" She said smiling

"I'm going to try but the whole talking thing keeps happening… not that I don't like you talking its really very awesome" He said millimeters away from her lips.

"Ill talk as soon as we stop kissing" Lane said before they drunkenly connected faces.

* * *

Paris was staring down Dean who was nearly passed out after a few sips of his very weak wine cooler (AN: pussy). She briskly leaned down and slapped him upside the head. "Tell me why!"

Dean awoke wearing a terrified look on his face.

"Why Dean? Why Finn? Summer and Steph wouldn't go to the local sock hop with you and you freak out? Francie refuse to give you a hand job behind the bleachers? Shane too loose for you? Huh? Answer me you son of a bitch!" Paris screamed as though she was Kiefer Sutherland on 24.

"Who! What? What did I do? I wanna go home!" Dean said like a child locked in a cage.

"Not until I get some answers buddy" She huffed pulling him into a corner of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory had grown interested in how it felt to walk around. She gazed at Lane and felt jealous. She was happy with the guy she wanted while Rory was either madly in love/lust with Jess or had completely lost her mind. She ignored Paris slapping Dean around and looked back at Jess. He was looking at her but promptly moved his eyes when she turned. He looked mad. Jess was mad at her and this was upsetting her. She felt the need to either cry or get the hell out of that room and she promptly did both.

Logan and Tristan seeing this followed her into the kitchen. They took turns hugging a drunkenly sobbing Rory rambling about Lisa Loeb, Jess, and kissing.

"Shhh, Mary, slow down."

"What's wrong? What did Jess do to you?" Logan asked getting very overprotective.

"He didn't do anything! Well now he's ignoring me and I don't want him to ignore me! I think I like him. Am I a bad person? Oh god. I'm a bad person." Rory gushed becoming a sniffling mess.

"Jess?" Logan questioned wondering if he drank too much is hearing her wrong.

"Mary, go to him. You could have stabbed me repeatedly in the back and I would still melt if you came up to me." Tristan said holding her face delicately.

"What do I say to him?" She whispered softly looking at Tristan as if he were a deity.

"What do you want to say to him?" He answered her question with a question.

"I want to just talk to him," Rory said not being sober enough to think straight.

"Rory, just go walk into your living room and go sit next to him and say 'hi' and if he's not the loser I think he is then he should have enough sense to talk to you" Logan said leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys" Rory laughed as though she wasn't just crying madly.

"No problem"

"Don't mention it"

* * *

She cleaned up her face and strode confidently into her living room. She stood in front of Jess who was sitting staring at the floor. Her mind suddenly went blank. She just charged all the way over to him and he's looking up at her with these chocolate eyes looking so cute… hott… gorgeous… delicious…

Her face changed from confident to a slightly pink shade of lust with a side of bedroom eyes.

Jess's anger and jealous disappeared when he saw her looking down at him. She is staring at him like he was something much more beautiful. He didn't know what to make of it until suddenly Rory is sitting on his lap, straddling him kissing him windy. He thinks he shouldn't be kissing her like this, right that second, but he can't stop. Her tongue is curling menacingly around his and he cant help but battle back.

Rory mind just kept popping up other words describing Jess. Intelligent. Caring. Darling. Pretty. Nice.

She was standing above him looking at him right in the eye and suddenly she lunged at him thanking him silently for basically catching her. Her mouth immediately covered his. Screw this talking business, this seemed like a much better plan.

His hands enveloped her in a very intimate hug. His fingers tightened around her small frame and this made her legs tighten around his body. If they were naked this would defiantly make her not a Mary. She cast doubt and nervousness to the wind and rocked her body slightly back and forth.

Yes. If they were minus clothing she definably wouldn't be a virgin anymore. They both had no idea who had control of the situation but they seemed content pretending no one else was in the room.

Tristan and Logan had followed Rory into the living room only to be completely surprised by her overly sexual lustful act. Tristan sat down with his drink and watched his Mary basically not appear to be a Mary. "Well I hope my Mary is happy"

"Liar" Logan said seriously but soon laughed after.

"Enjoy the view and yell for me if this gets any hotter" Logan continued motioning to the kitchen. He needed to refill his drink promptly and Paris had taken the bottle of vodka and was now hitting Dean with it.

Lane and Dave had stopped their major make out session so Lane could puke. She hovered on a trash barrel Dave had provided her with and he held her like a trooper. She continued to talk in between puking saying things like "I'm glad I didn't date Henry" and "You have nice hands" and "Don't wear your guitar higher than your hip. You're not in the Beatles" He would just laugh and push her gently over the barrel. It was so cute it was sickening.

* * *

Logan walked into the kitchen and just noticed the back door was opened a little. He scrounged his eyebrows up with curiosity. Lane never locked it and it was windy as hell outside. Yeah, that is defiantly why it is open.

He opened it to make sure no one was there and he was right. Wait did a shadow just move? He stepped out onto the porch and tried to focus on the shadow. He saw it move again and turned to run into the house to tell everyone else but was met with a dark figure. Logan actually sobering quickly went to throw a punch. His fist connected with the figure and he or she was flung back into the doorway. The previous shadow figure had advanced on Logan's back and slid a shiny knife into Logan's back. Logan's face contorted in pain. The figure twisted the knife and locked their arm around Logan's neck from the back. Logan managed to reach for the hood on the figured and pulled it down.

A face he knew starred back him and that is what scared him most. He tried to yell but his air supply was cut off.

Before Logan's world went black he heard the other figure say: "Mother Fucker punched me. You said I wouldn't get hurt."

Logan's body was set down on the ground on the porch. Blood pooled around his limp body as the other figure replied: "You've already gotten hurt isn't that the reason we're doing this?"

"Well yeah… yeah you're right. I'm sorry man."

"Don't apologize to me. Get mad… get angry and take it out of her… them."

**AN: Well yeah I killed Logan… or did i? you ponder that while I sit back in my chair and blow smoke rings at my computer. **

**Two killers? I'm as mad as a hatter. Are there more? Also I got a little sexual with my Lit action…. Yeah would anyone read a smut if I wrote it? Anyone offended? Sex is funny to me.**

**BTW im trying to make this easier to read...it working? **


	16. New Plan

Reviewers… you rock hardcore.

Caffinedup: Logan dead? I'll get right on that! Hah.

Williamsgrl: Whoa. You hate them all but Jess? My kinda girl! Jk.. sorta.. not really… tristans not bad. Dean makes me ill. Logan is nice to look at SOMETIMES but he makes me want to hulk up and hurt people.

Mich: Short sentences are fine doll. I just like knowing people are reading and actually putting thought in. thanks.

MiloManiac: Horror and science fiction are my favorite genres. Within this chapter there is Lit with alittle but of hinted Smut….good? I'm going to try another story soon or one shot which will be totally smut….full blown NC17 Mature Sex. Mmm im not a good person.

Nessquik: Mmm Smut!

Leopard: Im jealous of your fucking vacation girl.

JessRoryFan24: Your name is long… in the future I may only type jessroryfan… or tell me something to call you as a nickname or whatever please . This chapter has a scene with the killers soooo here ya go.

Charliee: this getting alittle smutty for you or must I write a whole other story or one shot with full blown SMUT? And don't call me a bitch… I gave you the best god damn years of my life! AHH! Im kinda drunk now if it means anything. Im drinking so generic dark rum drink, eating cole slaw from my boyfriend work, while him and our roommate play guitar hero… work in 5 hours. Fuck. Do I still scare you? Im not enough of a person to scary. What was the white stuff in the baggy darling? Huh? Huh? Huh? Ps- Jess is pretty indeed.

LexyLovinMilo- im going to prob call you lexy from now on. Smut coming soon BUT in this chapter there alittle smuttishness. Glad you like smut. Welcome to the club.

Mandee: update you story girl. What if lor was the killer huh? You gatta think aobut everything dear? Havent you ever seen Friday the 13th? Hah. Jk. She is not the killer but we find out a lot more details this chapter!

Nemo: Logan dead? See what I can do.

Coffeejunkie: you like this? You like lit or just enjoy the weird plotline?

Hollowgirl: Nice thinking… your really on your toes love! Keep it coming and going and what not!

Cowgirlcory: Should I take offence to that? The word death is in the title and I warn people early that people will die. Im just a sad excuse for a person though truly. Jason, Freddy, Mike Myers, etc all were amazing characters in my eyes as a child.

LoVe: ahhh does your name imply that you enjoy logan and veronica? I never watched the show BUT recently Ive been getting the first season on netflix and I must say… amazing! Logan and veronica are fucking awesome! Gigglies are good too! I love making myself laugh and when other laugh… it makes it better!

Justhiddentheawesome: Glad your still reading and reviewing love! I look forward to your reviews!

Kinkybugs: like your name. Sex is funny and fun man!

Vaguely: All hatters are mad yes. They also hang out with dormice and drink too much tea! Don't feel stupid about not knowing the killers… I didn't drop hints… to be truthful… this story is basically almost improve. I brainstorm a few chapters at a time. Hope I don't let you down.

Orangepunk: Logan got attacked and/or killed but two unknown people. Still wicked confused review or IM me. SnKubedstar.

* * *

**Chapter XV New Plan**

Lane lay sprawled across the floor with her upper body being held by Dave. She was moaning. Dave leaned closer because he suddenly recognized that she was moaning to the tune of Ziggy Stardust by David Bowie. He chuckled a little, which made her open her eyes.

"You laughing at me?"

"Laughing with you Lane" He corrected

"Why you laughing David" She said. She sounded drunk still but she defiantly didn't have any more alcohol left in her system.

"You were moaning Bowie"

"Ha. So I was. Oh god, my head hurts. I am never drinking again," She said bringing her hand to her face.

Dave looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her hand away and leaned downward kissing her softly on the lips.

He pulled away grinning.

Lane looked shocked.

"But, I puked. I threw up my entire inner body and you just kissed me."

"Yes I did"

"But I puked!"

"And you did it so damn cute." He smiled brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Lane grinned back and cuddled into his midsection.

* * *

Paris and Dean were in the far corner of the room. Paris was taking a long slug from the bottle of vodka she was earlier using as a weapon. Dean looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"I still don't trust you" Paris began, "But you can take an awful lot of pain therefore you have my respect. I'm also convinced you may be mildly retarded."

Dean lollyed his head back and forth as she spoke to him.

"No more hitting," He said slowly.

"Only if I get bored later big man," Paris said while smacking him promptly on the back.

Dean hurled forward as though his back was on fire.

* * *

Tristan finished his drink and gazed around the room. He had the following inner dialogue:

Paris stop beating that poor bastard. Damn. He looked like he's been hit with a truck. Crazy Bitch. If however killed Finn and Steph and Summer and everyone came here I'd be damn glad because Paris would rip them apart.

Aww… Lane and Dave look adorable. Well now that sounded gay. Note to self, don't ever utter that phrase. Think of something not gay. Not gay. Not gay. Not gay.

Ah. Mary and the junkie kid are far from gay. Interesting hand placement Jess.

* * *

Tristan gazed at the novel couple doing a fine job at coupling. Jess's hands had a more than firm gripped on Rory's ass. She slowly was lifting her body and pushing her hips into Jess. Jess pulled away from her mouth and began open mouth kissing her neck/shoulder/collarbone/etc and Rory felt like her head was going to explode.

She never understood how people could lose control and have sex at there completely wrong time. She should have understood considering how she was created but she had never felt this heat. She felt herself pulled to Jess and she couldn't ignore it.

Well at least not now that she had drank so much. Wait. Shit. How much did she drink? She was trying to think of it but couldn't considering Jess was nearly making her cum and they were merely necking.

Jess thought he was dreaming. His mind was no longer cloudy from drinking. He wondered if it was possible to sober up from kissing. His pants were exceedingly tight in his center as Rory pushed herself into him. He was kissing her sweetly, roughly, lightly, softly, harshly… you name it.

Since when did he kiss lightly? Sweetly? Softly? Oh fuck. I love her. Wait. No. I didn't say that. I like her. A lot. I enjoy her.

I like how she laughs, how she carries on about nothing, and how she blushes.

I really like how she kissed, and how a few sips of whiskey can land her on my lap basically dry humping me.

I love how she's pretty, and smart, and seems to understand me. Hell, I don't even understand me. Shit I said love again. Fuck!

Tristan continued to watch the night unfold, listening to the rain continue outside. Where the hell is Logan?

* * *

Meanwhile, the two dark figures were dragging Logan's body across the back yard. The smaller of the two let go of Logan's feet letting them drop. 

"Man, for a fairly small dude he's sorta heavy"

"Quit complaining"

"Why do we have to move him? We never cleaned up before. Unless when you killed Shane, you killed up. Shit, was I supposed to clean?" the shorter boy worried.

"No, you imbecile. We have a bigger plan now. A new plan. We are hanging around here tonight."

"Oh yeah?" The shorter boy legitimately got excited.

"Where is Brad? Is he busy doing another one of his fairy musicals?"

Just as the tallest boy said this Brad came out of the weeds.

"Oh I am right here. Sorry I'm late." Brad looked down and saw Logan's bloody body. "Shit, you started the fun without me. Henry! I told you I might be a little late!" Brad got a little heated which was funny considering its fucking Brad.

Henry, the short figure, spoke "We have a new plan. We're hanging around here tonight."

As the boys talked about the night and how they planned on basically teaching the entire house a lesson, Logan's hand moved slowly. His breathing was slow and steady and his eyes opened to small slits. He felt pain all threw his back. He was not dead yet. Logan being Logan got mad that they thought he was dead already.

He looked upward at them. He saw all three boys.

Brad. Small, white, and a frightened little thing. He remembered seeing Paris torture him one day.

Henry, Asian, also small. Didnt Lane mention him tonight? Weird.

He went to look at the other taller boy but found he had moved. Where'd he go?

Logan didnt realize he was losing as much blood as he was and was moving at a very slow pace. From out of his line of vision he saw the taller boy looking down at him with a glare that made Logan shiver slightly. Suddenly the taller boy raised his foot and stomped on Logan's face.

Lights out.

Logan would never get back up. The taller boy kept stomping on his face until Logans charming good looks were smashed into unrecognizable mush.

Henry and Brad watched almost excitedly considering they did not like Logan.

AN: Two plus one equals three. Sorry if this was confusing . Well we know now that there is Brad and Henry. Whose is the taller boy? Am I getting too sexual with Rory and Jess? I think I may rate this mature.

Logan's gone. Seven to go.

Keep reading and reviewing. BTW if you are confused… bored… whatever IM if im online. SnKubedstar or email me at Any suggestions? Anyone wanna put me down? Tell me my story sucks? Im unpretty? Wanna kill me?


	17. Killer Powwow

**Reviewers and Readers! **

_Sorry that my lapses in between chapters are longer now but I just got a promotion at work so I basically celebrated life for the past week. Sadly I cant remember most of it. I'm updating secretly from work as we speak. (see what I do for you people!). I really cant believe the feedback I get from you guys... I love my loyal readers, newbie's, oldies, whatever. Tell me if my story getting stale... I feel like it is buuut you all seem to like it when I think its shit._

**MiloManiac**: haha I'm glad you like it! you just made me feel so good I decided to secretly start updating my story at work. Also props to you for liking lane and Dave's little romance because some people totally don't...! YAY! Also the smutty story is always on my mind so I just need to force myself to do it.

**Blai**r: Yeah Brad and Henry and another mystery man. Any ideas? Also why'd you suspect Brad?

**Ginny**: Like a car crash eh? Welcome to my life. As for smut there will be little bits in this story but I am writing a hardcore smut soonish...just gatta stop procrastinating. Thanks for reading...ive read some of your stuff and I really enjoy it btw.

number1actress: thanks for reading. I'm trying to make this story different because my writing style is very awkward. Mmm I love jess and Rory too.

**Vaguelyg**: Gruesome is my middle name... well I wish it were. Sage Gruesome. Oh god that sounds hawt. Colin is too short... lol Should I put Jamie in? BTW loved your new chapter of your fic... smutty! If jess and Rory don't have sex in this story I'm very sorry but its basically for the purpose of the story. I have two other fics in the works. One will just bluntly be smut and the other is a completely original plotline. Soo you'll get sex in at least one... maybe two... in the end it make be in all three!

**Charlilee**: Kirk? hah! Me scaring you is very compliment I think... no I know! It may be Kirk? ive heard Jamie and Colin too. Maybe. Maybe not. Who do you want to go next? Dean I know! But who else? You think ill kill Rory or jess?

**Leopard**: not dean. not Tristan because he's inside too. somebody else!

**Alotofstuff**: Yeah originally it was just going to be a horror plotline... then I found that I couldn't write and have it not be funny... and of course I needed my fill of Lit goodness. And yes Logan is deaddddd.

**Justhiddenthefantasical**: I believe I am pulling out some of those high school moments from previous seasons... some I am embellishing on very much buuut its for the good of the humor, suspense, and sexual nature of the tale.

**Mandee**: Your story should be RJ. Hand down. No more questions needed! Glad you like lane and Dave's little matchbook romance... some people don't enjoy the uncorrupted love of our little musicians. Medina? I'm telling you right now its not BUT that would be an awesome twist! Aww max!

**Orangepunk**: Disturbingly good... that work?

**Love**: too entertaining for murder? that should be my epitaph! Sage. Far too entertaining to be killed horribly. Rip. – Rating is upped btw...which only seemed to spike my views! I'm your hero? I should be everyone's hero! There should pictures of me in the heroes section of everyone's myspace accounts... btw Veronica mars wise I just finished season one. Mmm I don't care if Logan's a dick at the beginning I was still oddly attracted to him. Snark? is it his and veronicas interaction? I'm new to this VM-verse. Fill me in obi-won.

**Nemo**: No one is safe... not even your beloved Tristan.

* * *

**Chapter XVI Killer Powwow**

The rain softened.

"Why are we staying here again?" Henry asked in a strained voice pulling Logan's now very dead body behind a bunch of weeds.

"Yeah, and we do have to move the bodies?" Brad said helping Henry but barely.

"When we first decided to do this we said we wanted to hurt some people who have wronged us... right?" The taller boy asked watching them intently.

"Right... " Henry said, "I wanted to crucify that emo piece of shit kid Dave, but we have yet to do that."

"Right. You started with Francie because she is nothing. I wanted you to practice and prove you wouldn't chicken out."

Brad stepped forward appearing much more demeaning than his body allows. "I personally hate most people especially Paris Geller. She is nothing but a bloodsucking feminist bitch." He said getting emotional.

"Don't cry again Brad. You know that only makes me mad" The taller boy said.

"Sorry man" Brad said hanging his head down.

"Again I ask, why are we staying here tonight? Who is in this house that makes it so important? We killed Logan-" Henry said but was interrupted by the taller boy.

"I killed Logan." He corrected. "Do you know who's house this is?"

"No" Henry admitted.

"Rory Gilmore." The taller boy said with love in his voice.

"Oh" Brad said softly.

"Oh? OH? Is that all? Brad god damnit! You just keep making me so mad."

Brad stepped away showing he was indeed scared. The taller boy was staring down at him with near black eyes. The moon silhouetted him. Suddenly his calmed, and raised a hand to his face wiping away the ever present rain.

"I'm sorry Brad. I'm not mad at you. I'm just all wound up because of Huntzberger."

"Its okay man. Safe your energy, I mean we taking care of your girl tonight." Brad said playing the whipping boy.

"No... as I said the plans changed. Tonight were taking care of them all"

"What?" Henry said nearly choking.

"When that new kid was leering around the front porch I saw in the window before he fucking fell through it."

"Dave's in there? Were they having sex? If he's cheating on Lane I'll tell her and then she'll love me again. That it I'm killing that son of bitch tonight." Henry spouted out angrily.

"No sexing was happening. But I did see Logan and Tristan kissing. I always suspected they were a little faggy... and they dare make fun of me." The tall boy said solemnly.

"Who else" Brad asked quickly

"Aren't you an eager beaver?" the taller boy joked.

"Tell me now. I deserve it. I took care of Summer and Stephanie now tell me who else I'm taking care of tonight." Brad said suddenly full of strength.

"Paris is there so don't worry you will have your fun" The taller boy informed. Brad got an evil grin on his face. The taller boy continued: "Lane is there with Dave so I like to call that two for the price of one."

Henry nodded but didn't much react.

"So we have Lane, Dave, Paris, The new kid, Tristan, and Rory?" Brad said trying to get it straight.

"Jess is there too." The taller boy said.

"Big group. We can't just go in guns a blazing'." Henry stated.

"You have a gun?" Brad asked?

"No. It was an expression. We cant get charge in there. We are outnumbered." Henry explained.

"Well its good thing I have a plan then." the taller boy said.

"What is it?" The other boys asked eagerly.

"We're sending someone in..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house most of the drunken excitement had stopped. Dean was moaning softly. Paris was pacing around the living room. Tristan was watching her pace which only made her pace more angrily. Rory and Jess had finally stopped basically dry humping one another considering they both weren't drunk anymore.

Rory felt panicked at what she had done. She made pact to never drink again and to basically become celibate. She sat on the floor next to Jess leaning away form him carefully not to touch him. She was basically on the verge of tears until she felt Jess's arm snake around her back and pull her softly toward him. He pulled her into his chest back first so she could use him as a backrest. She suddenly forgot everything she had planned and began planning their wedding. (basically hah)

Lane was sleeping sounding on the floor as Dave cleaned up the mess she had created basically becoming the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

Jess was perfectly content and it scared the shit out of him. She fits far to well right here in the arms. What? I sound like a loveless asshole writing a song lyric to grossly popular song. But for some god forsaken reason I totally mean it. This girl is a blue eyed brown haired gorgeous modelike fuckable kind hearted girl... I will most likely ruin her but I am far too selfish to pass this up.

Jess's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking frantically at the door. Rory jumped a bit but Jess hugged her slightly and pulled her to her feet. She walked toward the door slowly.

Apparently it was too slow for Paris's taste because she stomped past Rory and opened the door.

A drenched boy stood covered in blood. He looked in shock as he leaned into the house. He started to topple over but Jess rushed forward catching him.

Tristan rushed forward to help Jess. "Colin, what happened?"

"Someone called me and told me to rush over here and when I got here no one was around. I noticed the lights were on so I was going to just come and knock and then I saw it. I saw legs sticking out from the weed beside your house. I went closer and saw it was Logan..." Colin said shaking a little with his eyes welled up. The blood all over him was still making Jess and Tristan get bloody as well.

"That's impossible. Logan right here." Rory said and suddenly started looking around.

"I couldn't barely recognize him. Someone fucked up his face but I saw this ring on his finger that only he has. Logan's dead man..." Colin started tearing up more becoming emotional.

"Get him onto the couch. I'll get him some water and Paris go get him a wet washcloth." Rory said finally becoming the strong female her mother trained her to be.

"Call the cops" Dean said suddenly being the only rational one.

Dave jumped up and grabbed the phone only to find no dial tone. He shimmied past everyone and ran outside to Colin's car. The tires were slashed. He looked around and saw no one but he definably felt someone looking at him. He backed up and sped into the house again.

"Umm... you guys?" Dave said getting everyone's attention. He had to say it was few times considering Jess and Tristan were arguing over who should get to wash up first. Paris was cleaning Colin of asking details about his dead best friend. Lane was staring at the wall not quite believing the situation. Dean was helping Rory in the kitchen like the loyal dog he aspire to be.

"You GUYS!" Finally everyone snapped up and looked at him.

"We're fucked" Dave offered shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'i dont know what else to say'. There was nothing else to say. The group was fucked and the night wasnt even close to over.

* * *

**AN: Short... i know. I just wanted to give you all something. Sorry if it sucks for you... but tell me and if i know i suck then ill try so much harder with the next one. Someones prolly going next chapter. Who do you want to die? Also is the other taller boy Colin or am pulling a mind fuck on you? **

**Sorry if this is confusing. Send me a message, review, or IM me at Kubedstar and i will gladly try to clear everything up for you. Also my next chapter shouldnt be that long of wait... especially if i get an insane amount of reviews (hint hint wink wink). **


	18. Cell Phone Fever

_AN: Children.I hope you like this. Its to all my reviewers!enjoy (hopefully). _

Reviewers I love you as always. Never leave me or I may jump off this cliff. I have so many reviews... I may actually love myself!

**Alaina** – My middle names are insensitive and harsh. Think of my story as a place where it is okay to be a bad a person. Its a place where you can hate anything, make fun of anyone, and just not feel bad about it. I don't really like Logan but I don't hate him... Dean on the other hand hahahaha

**Lukepluslorelaiequalslove** – What's your name girl because your name is creative but long? Also if your here to supply an insane amount of reviews prove it doll!

**Love** – I cant believe I am someone's hero... that's just not right hah. Sarcasm on guys... I find it fucking awesome. Hott Cynicism. I should put that on a god damn shirt. AHH Logan has a body? I had no idea! I am so excited now! If I rock and then you fucking roll. I want to say thanks again for continuing to read my story even though I made it LIT. I'm sucker for jess in the end :sigh:

**Milomaniac** – If it doesn't get more interesting I'm really fucking up. If you didn't love the Rory and jess stuff I may have to have you committed.

**Mandee** – I wanted to put in the line 'were fucked' but I couldn't figure out who... until I realized Dave seemed right. Thanks for the congrats... I'm a grown up now... terrifying.

**Leopardgir**l – Keep thinking kiddo. Nice work so far.

**number1actress** – Are you sure you like this story? haha. Its not meant to be based in fact. This my alternate universe where anything can and will happen. I'm not saying anything can really happen but at least suspend your disbelief... imagination is key.

**Charlilee** – You'll laugh if/when I kill Tristan? Half the reason I've waited this long with him was because some of reviews really want him alive... when he bites it (if he does) ill make sure you will enjoy it.

**hollowgirl **– Keep loving it... that's an order.

**Blair** – Yes sadly enough... usually the emotional scared turn out of be the crazies... I identify with them way too much.

**Justhiddenthebombastic** – yeah I said bombastic. Yeah this is getting confusing for me and I'm making it up. I wanna say sorry because I know the last chapter was a little weird but I hope you stick around for more. I don't know how old you are or whatnot but if you do bad things... drink or smoke... do that and read at least one chapter of this... I swear its more insane! Better even. I'm not encouraging you to do bad habits though... !

**Vaguelyg** – Short people are very cool. 5'4" represent! I know I need to hurry up my smut story! Without you I'd never get anything done! Sage Gruesome signing out! I should sooo change my penname to that! insanity! What's your name btw? haha I just read that in my head and it soooo sounds like I'm hitting on you! CREEPY SAGE GRUESOME. -- better penname.

**Coffeeiswhatineed**- Jess is better than cute. Dean is more than stupid. hah! don't worry I kept dean alive too long as it is... of course I wanna get rid of him is a spectacular way!

* * *

**Chapter XVII Cell Phone Fever**

"We're Fucked"

The phrase echoed in Rory's mind. She felt very small and helpless just hoping for this to all be some unkind dream. Her face was stoic and structured as if she caught the sight of medusa and turned immediately to stone. She couldn't tell if she had gone deaf or if no one was talking.

Jess watched Rory seem to slip into a coma like trance. He looked down at Colin who was sniffling softly. He wanted to be anywhere but there... no Strike that. He wanted him and Rory to be anywhere but here.

He rose to his feet and shuffled oddly toward her. She never once looked up at him until he put his hand on her arm turning her slightly toward him. He said in a very small muted voice: "Everything's okay". It was lie but Rory took it well.

She nodded slowly and leaned into his grasp.

Tristan voice broke up everyone's nightmarish thoughts.

"Cell phones!"

Paris ran to her coat but stopped halfway recalling never retrieving her cell phone from its charger that morning.

Rory was more of a nineties beeper kind of girl. Her mother was a cell phone person. She had nothing to contribute to the situation so she just concentrated of Jess's body warmth. He seemed to read her mind and pull her tighter toward him tensing his muscles.

Dean mind was like an etch a sketch so of course he could contribute nothing to the horrible situation. He was way to interested in the fact that there was boy crying because everyone knows boys don't cry. Except for Hilary Swank.

Jess didn't have a cell phone so his mind was going into overdrive. He was grateful his buzz had worn off and his mind was clear. Suddenly he went stiff and he felt that pesky feeling again. Fear. Like the night before when he saw someone outside his window. He pulled Rory closer into his chest trying to shake the pained feeling warming up in his gut.

Lane was jobless and therefore cellphoneless and now she had officially lost all signs of alcohol ever being in her system. Grrreat.

Dave flashed back to an argument with his cell phone. It was settled when Dave promptly threw it out his window. No one ever saw it alive again.

Tristan on other hand was relieved because he did have cell phone and it was a damn good one. He reached into his pocket...and nothing. Lint? Change? no silver compact device which would ultimately save their lives. He recalled unplugging it this morning... in fact he had used it on his way to Rory's house. He had to have had it. Where the hell did it go?

"My cell phone is missing." Tristan announced to emotionless faces.

"I don't have one"

"I forgot mine... like an imbecile"

"I got into a fight with mine"

"cell phones are expensive"

"I like beepers"

"My parents said they'd get me one for my birthday if I was good." Dean said proudly. Paris suddenly wanted to beat him again.

"Don't you have one of those new little phones?" Rory asked Tristan recalling him using it constantly.

"Its gone. I had it when I was here and right now its gone." Tristan said double checking his pockets.

"How can it be gone?" Paris demanded.

"It was in my pocket and now its not! How do you misunderstand that?" Tristan huffed.

"Check around the room... it couldn't have gone far" Dave said being logical.

Everyone split up and began checking around the living room, kitchen, bedroom, closet, and bathroom.

Paris and Tristan checked the closet they had nearly been naked in earlier in the evening as well as the bathroom.

Dean Dave and Lane checked the living room while Colin laid on the couch seemingly frozen and still teary eyed.

* * *

Jess and Rory were checking the kitchen and soon Rory's bedroom. Rory bent down to check under her bed and Jess basically lost his ability to think clearly when he saw her positioning. He had to do this. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle as she stood up straight. She made a small 'yelp' but quickly melted into a pile of nothingness when Jess started kissing her neck and shoulder while his hand snaked under her shirt.

She turned around finally and they made eye contact. Lustful bedroom eyes adorned both their faces.

Neither knows how they got there but they both were furiously making out on Rory's bed. From an outside view they were a mess of hands, mouths, kisses, and other limbs.

Jess's hand found it way down her front, just missing her nipple, around her hip, and slowly onto her thigh.

His hand was like fire as he rubbed in unforeseen patterns on Rory's inner thigh.

Rory is panting and Jess has the biggest smirk on his face. He'd been with a lot of girls before but for some reason this had to have been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Hands down. This is better than the juiciest porn or the most beautiful nearly naked model.

Rory panting in an animal like fashion is suddenly the sound he wants to hear for the rest of his life. life. Fuck. This is not the time or the place.

Jess suddenly stops and Rory is tempted to grab his hand and put exactly where she wants it but she catches concern in his eyes.

"Wrong time" Jess says downward as he hovers above her.

"Wrong place" Rory says the first thought in her head.

"Actually I sort of like the place. Very good location." Jess says slowly looking straight at her.

"Nice view" Rory giggles.

Jess kisses her forehead. Nose. Chin. Stomach.

He leans his forehead against her stomach and sighs.

"What are we doing?" He asks

"I don't know." Rory says trying to sober her feelings but having a hard time considering Jess's lips are so close to her skin.

Jess suddenly jumps into a standing position which causes Rory to laugh.

"Why would you do that?" She laughs.

"If I stayed there any longer I wouldn't have moved" He says truthfully which causes her to laugh more. He suddenly jumps back on the bed.

He is kissing her everywhere while she continues to laugh. His randomness only made her laugh harder. Suddenly Paris struts into the room.

"Tristan's phone is gone. We drew straws and Jess you lucked out. Your going to get Logan's phone.

"What!" Rory nearly screamed.

"Where is it?" He says basically still on top of Rory.

"Were you both having sex?" Paris seems to have just realized what she walked into.

"No it was just me" Jess said coolly which only made Rory giggle again.

It was as if they were drunk on lust.

"Shut up James Dean. Suit up and get the hell off the teenage girl. Your going outside to get Logan's cell phone out of his pocket." Paris demanded.

Rory stopped giggling.

* * *

They three killers stood outside hidden in the shadows. Colin not being one of them.

"Can we trust this kid?" Henry asked

"He had it out for Huntzberger for awhile. Typical asshole though. He wanted him dead but wouldn't do it himself. He owns me though." The taller boy said.

"He's secretly a drama fag" brad informed them.

"What?" Henry gasped

"He wants to be an actor." Brad elaborated

"He's horrible but the one thing he can do is cry on command." The taller boy smiled. The plan seemed to be working pretty well.

Colin sat motionless on the couch sniffling like a small child. When he was left alone he pushed something out of his sleeve. It was a sleek silver compact phone. Very new and very much Tristan's missing phone.

He grinned at his pick-pocketing skill and grinned even more at the fact that both Finn and Logan were gone. Finally he could do what he pleased.

"Why are you smiling?" Dean said as he stalked into the room. He looked at the boy who was crying hysterically and pondered why he could be smiling so big right now.

"Why are you smiling?" Dean again asked.

"Just thinking of something funny" Colin answered trying to look upset again.

**AN: Colins a dick. Rorys horny. Logans dead. Deans still an idiot. What do you guys think? Review like whoa. We'll be def seeing death the next chapter. We will also find out who killer number three is i think.**


	19. Two Lamps, A Finger, A Collarbone

**AN: Enjoy children. I got so many reviews that chapter i nearly wanted to have sex with myself.  
**

**Chapter XVIII Two lamps, a finger, a collarbone**

Dean watched the boy he didn't know lay out on the couch. Something funny? Dean smiles at funny things all the time so naturally he understood.

What was in the boy's hand though? Colin. That's the name everyone called him. What was he holding?

"Something funny." Dean said matter of factly thinking very hard. Confused times infinity was the only phrase that could explain Deans facial expression.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group was prepping Jess in the kitchen for his 'time to shine' as Paris said. 

Rory however was terrified.

"You're not going" was all she said a few times but Jess chose to ignore it just kissing her on the cheek.

Of course he didn't want to go but if it meant this night would end safely with the victory of finding Logan's cell phone and successfully calling the police he would.

Wait, why would he do this? He never even felt the need to care for himself before neither the less himself nor a group of people he hates almost as much as they hate them. As his mind is flipping and flopping his eyes scan the room. Dave is staring at Lane who is looking sadly at the floor. Paris is staring him down as if to say, "do this or ill kill you". Tristan looks indifferent. Then his eyes connect with two emotional strained blue eyes.

Rory. He wants to get the stupid god damn cell phone off the fucking dickheads corpse to call the shit eating pigs they call cops so this girl is okay.

How dare she force him to grow this heart? It is gross and disgusting and probably going to get him killed. Am I going crazy for something?

Just then he looks back at her eyes again.

Yes I've gone crazy and I don't think I care.

Rory eyes saddening go very still. She either had a small stroke or got an idea. Her lips begin to curve in an upward motion.

It must be a good idea.

Then she opened her mouth and says the absolutely last thing Jess wanted to hear: "I'm going with you"

Jess got very still.

Paris looked like her insides had just caught fire.

Tristan's jaw tightened.

"Umm no" Jess finally said not so triumphantly.

"Exactly no! What the hell is wrong with you Gilmore? You used to be smart and now suddenly your all gushy and lovey and dovey and its making me sick!" Paris yelled.

Rory was unphased though.

"I'm going outside with you" Rory said and before Jess could tell her otherwise she continued. "Going out there at all is dangerous, illogical, and most likely asking for someone to kill you, but, if I go out with you it will be another set of eyes and less of possibly of something wrong happening."

Jess was about to speak up and tell her that over his dead body he would let her walk out that door into who the hell knows but Dave spoke first.

"If you both of are going, I'm in too."

"Idiots" Paris said softly as she stepped away from the other people in the room.

"Umm Dave I don't think I like this…" Lane started but Dave grabbed her hand and dragged her into Rory's room where he proceeded to kiss her and convince everything would be all right. She begged him to let her come with him but he just refused considering she'd be staying in the kitchen with Paris and Tristan. Paris would kill whoever tried to kill her right?

Tristan said "Well I guess I'm going outside into the death trap too because well to be truthful I am far too manly to stay behind."

Jess looked around the room once again and met Rory's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She answered without a seconds pause.

They all prepped themselves to venture outside.

Jess found a rather large knife that appeared to have never been used and gave Rory a small but sharp steak knife.

Dave grabbed a rolling pin but Lane took it away from him and replaced it with a butcher's knife.

Tristan looked for another knife but had no luck.

Rory got an idea and ran into her bedroom and returned with a bat.

"Baseball?" Tristan questions as he held the bat testing it strength and durability.

"My mom got really into baseball when she was dating this player. She used to run and dance with the bat until she managed to break two lamps, my finger, and her own collarbone" Rory explained

"Is your mother a crack head?" Jess asked literally curious.

"Yes but without the crack use" Rory finished.

And they were off.

They left through the kitchen door directing the girls to lock it behind them. Jess and Tristan walked first while Dave and Rory trailed behind. Jess slowed and grabbed Rory forearm pulling her closely behind him.  
"Stay close behind me" He directed being way to manly.  
"I came out here to watch your back not stand directly behind it" Rory said being defiant.

"If your going to be like this go back inside"

"Umm let me think about that, no"

"Rory I don't want you to get hurt"

"And I don't want you to get hurt hence me walking into my extremely dark wooded backyard with a knife that could barely puncture the skin just so I can make sure nothing happens to you… you… ass!" She rambles way too loudly.

Jess wanted to forcefully grab her and pull her back into the house but knew that wasn't an option so he did the next best thing. He kissed her.

The new couple embraced one another harshly never letting go of their weapons. This was dangerous but also sort of a hot visual.

Tristan and Dave thought otherwise as the stood and looked around constantly hoping someone wasn't going to jump at them out of the shadows.

"Children, can you stop making out so we can get on task?" Tristan said hushed.

"I know because if we don't get this over with soon I may need to not only wear your shirt Rory but I pair of your pants as well" Dave said a little too seriously.

Rory pulled away from Jess only to get pulled back into a strangely familiar hug from Jess. He whispered into her hair "Be careful".

Between the kiss, the hug, and care filled whispering Rory felt as though she could burst with happiness.

She had known Jess her whole life and hated him more than she thought she could hate someone and tonight she couldn't imagine another day without him. If someone tried to harm him she would fight back for Jess's safety and her up and coming love life. He was fucking hott too.

The group huddled together and traveled further into the yard until they saw something in the weeds.

"Logan's umm over there" Dave said uneasily.

They walked slowly toward the body.

Sadly they did not see a small Korean boy approaching them from behind. Henrys eyes focused at Dave.

They also didn't notice Brad in the shadows of the tree next to Logan's body. He was nearly shaking with anticipation.

Marty stood holding his knife in his hand. He was supposed to be hidden further away but he caught Rory and Jess's loving little session and was frozen to the ground. His hand clenched around d his knife and blood seeped around his knuckles from clenching his weapon of choice so tightly. Rory and him were supposed to be together and now there was yet another obstacle that he would have to take care of.

She wants to keep him safe? Bitch thinks she can beat me? She can ram her tongue down his throat all she wants and he can completely hug her out of character but this will not end well. I won't let it.

* * *

In the kitchen Lane and Paris sat. Lane looked devastated. 

"You know if anyone dies it will be Tristan so you have nothing to worry about" Paris said trying to make Lane feel better.  
"Dave isn't that strong though! Rory watching Jess! Jess is watching Rory! Tristan is watching Rory! And DAVE? No one!" Lane said helplessly.

"You're right sister, lispy is screwed." Paris agreed cold-heartedly

"What happened to Tristan being in trouble?" Lane said sadly

"He's too selfish and egotistical to let himself come to harm. Dave on the other hand, he's just asking for someone to attack him roughly and kill him badly." Paris said getting up going to look for something to eat.

Lane started cry hysterically.

* * *

Back in the living room Dean finally put two and two together. 

"That's a cell phone!" He said strongly and pointed at Colin's clenched fist.

"No" Colin said trying to outsmart Dean which is not a hard feat.

"Yes! Where did you get a cell phone? We need one man! Remember!" Dean gets upset. He is making a big fuse and Colin cannot control his reaction. He jumps off the couch and scares Dean which causes the overly tall floppy-haired wonder to fall backward hitting the ground on his ass and slams the back of his head on the floor.

This dazes Dean which gives Colins the upperhand.

Colin freaks out hoping that the noise didn't get anyone's attention. Suddenly Dean moans really annoyingly loud.

"Ohhhhhh"

"Shhh!"

"OUWHHHhhhhh"

"Shut up kid!"

"UMHhhhhhhh"

Colin decides it is his time to shine. He thinks of Finns death, and Logan's death. He has gone through so much to get where he is now and some unbelievably tall waste of a person was going to fuck it up… he just couldn't go for that. He would not let that happen.

He lounged at Dean and held his hand over his mouth. His other hand rose up still holding tight to the phone and came down on Dean's skull. He doesn't know how long he hit the boy but pretty soon a film of blood was covering his hand as well as a portion of the shiny silver cell phone. He doesn't think he wants to stop. He can't stop. He feels more powerful than he thought he ever could. He holding someones life in his hand and promptly beating him with it.

Smashing a skull in never seemed so attractive.

Dean's eyes weren't closed, and he was still breathing but it didn't look like he would live long.

Colin finally felt he had control of his body again and wound up for one last final blow but was unkindly interrupted...

AN: Cliffy... dont worry the wait shouldnt be long. Bet you've never pictured Dean being beat to death with a cell phone. Welcome to my world. Now Thank you to all my reviewers and here are your replies.

**Lora** - Scary is good. I love that feelling. That 'i know its all facke but what if' feeling.

**Blackenedravenwings** - Your penname is so... i cant quite think of the word. If i said Davey Havoc what would you say? Also say anything is an amazing movie. John Cusack is sooo... Mmm.

**Milomaniac** - Jess is still alive for now and our tallest killer was also revealed. I dont hate marty, i actually really liked him but something told me he could be driven to something like this.

**Coffeeiswhatineed** - Haha the more you review, the more reviews i get so i have no problem with that! Jess is still alive for now soooo your in luck... for now.

**Williamsgrl **- haha im glad that i could have had Jess get killed and you still think its not a bad story... good person! Hes not gone yet tho... not yet atleast. 

**leopardgirl** - Colin is in on the plan indeed. Hah! i never thought of Robert... i dont know the character that well considering i know earlier seasons of gilmore the best. BUT Marty intrigues me... i like him btw even tho i made him a crazy killer.

** Watergurl **- Jess is still alive for now so get up off your knees and fetch me some more punch! Deans basically almost gone... happy now? hah

** Charlilee** - I hate rory so i made me AU Rory waaaaay more cool... - Also i didnt kill jess YET sooo you can rest easy for now. Alien toys eh? Fun. Interesting. I have a fish named Henry rollins... and its a girl. Hopes shes still alive. HA! I just said outloud "Henry you alive" and my boyfriend said from the other room "Stop talking to things that dont answer you" and i proceeded to picture henry flipping him off. Mm.

**Mandee** - Hah... sooo i still have your respect for now and you are all erecting a statue in my honor. The day is mine:Sage jumps on her closed window and flies away:

** Kinkybugs **- suspencful huh? good word! word of the day:Screams into the night:

**Justhiddenthewildandcrazy **- I love how i change your name everytime because i forget what i originally wrote. I ams o happy that you picked out that fact that Dean found out Colin... stupid dean did a smart thing. If i did have him currently bleeding on the floor i would have had someone pat him on his fucking stupid head.

**Hollowgirl **- Hope you are having fun in GA. Whats the little bloodsuckers name? Also jess is safe for now... and you said youd do (almost) anything... whiskey sour, my apartment, chilled, and milo ventimiglia covered in water.

** Love** - Aw you make me blush darling. you are also mega smart considering you guessed correct! Its a crazy murderous Marty. Weird thing is i like Marty... as a character i enjoy him and wished him luck with rory. Heard he may be around this season btw :). BUT i do feel he is too passive aggressive and has the potential to become CRAZY. Or i could just be crazy.

** number1actress** - Yeah i throw common sense to the wind. Im an illogical person but i find it makes some of ideas ultra creative. thinking outside the box is my job. Thank you though.

** Michelle** - Jess is alive for now so its safe to breathe agian. Funny and Creepy eh? My plan worked.

**Nemo** - tried to.

** Lauren** - Whats your kitties name? Even though im sort of scary bitch i like kitties. I have a fish name Henry Rollins and at my moms house i have two kitties named Brody and Agupe.

**Whitney** - Sarcasm will be the name of my first born if i ever spawn something. Happy you love it the story and Dean being fucking stupid as much as me.

** jessroryfan24 **- good move on colin and jess is still alive... very yay.

** Ginny** - Dead dean eh? pretty soon. Whoa you want everyone dead... i think ive met me match! I'm a hateful bitch... death is coming to most of them. rory and jess may not be as safe as they seem btw. the only reason why i agree to them having pretty babies is because that means they had crazy hardcore sex to make them haha.

** Alaina** - Mmm adam brody is nicccce to think about.

** Tonje** - Crazy person where? ohhh i get it. :)

** end of the beginning** - Jess is alive.. for now! Thakns for getting to this and i hope i keep your interest! very yay.

**Megzzz** - third killer Marty... ror and jess storyline is only going to to get better... as long as i keep them alive :)


	20. Geller the Fantastical

AN: Here it is. Read my notes after the chapter. This is dedicated to CharlieLee because i truly think they will like it the best. Woop.

* * *

**Chapter IX Geller The Fantastical**

Colin hand was smeared with blood as he clutched the tiny piece of electronics in the air. He envisioned the phone coming down and smashing into Dean's mess of hair and blood, which would end his waste of life.

Suddenly Colin goes flying threw the air and hit the closed front door hard.

Paris had heard a dull pounding and moaning in the living room and had gone to check it out thinking Dean was destroying something stupidly only to see the opposite. She walked in on Colin attacking Dean. She had all these images of her beating on Dean in a similar fashion early tonight. This boy was not evil. He was not mean and he did not deserve to die tonight like this.

She hulks up in a way that would remind someone as a mother saving her deformed mildly retarded child in a life-threatening situation. Super strength is the only thing that can explain the suddenly force at which she threw Colin full force into the door.

* * *

Our group outside was closing in on Logan's bloody corpse. Closer. Closer. Closer. Rory was nearly freaking out in anticipation but had enough common logic to keep her cool. Dave however was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Brad was above Logan's body in the darkness of a tree watching the steadily approaching Rory like a stalker or better yet a predator. He seemed to be on a primordial hunt. He liked hurting girls. They bleed without cutting themselves and that's something he did not trust.

Henry however was finding he was getting too anxious to wait for the signal and pounced on Dave's back.

He shoved his knife into Dave's gut from behind but didn't expect Dave to toss him over his shoulder onto the ground. Henry now dizzy from the fall and Dave bleeding from the gut began to fight.

In the chaos Brad loses his cool and drops downward toward Rory. Tristan watched Dave fight off Henry and is about to help when he hears leaves rustling. His vision goes into bullet time and slows. Brad? Yes the boys name is brad is seemingly flying downward out of tree with a huge knife pointed at Rory. Before Tristan can comprehend his actions he lunges at Rory and takes the brunt of brads attack.

Brad hits the ground with Tristan on top of him and Tristan doesn't understand how but brad is moving his knife again. Something stings into his body but he blocks it out of his mind.

He bashes Brad in the gut with the bottom of the bat and uses the momentum to push himself to his feet. He hit Brad a few more times about the face and stomach until the boy's body stills.

Rory freezes when she knocked to the ground by Tristan. She sees Tristan now beating up… Brad? What?

Suddenly she sees Dave on the losing end of a battle of Henry and Rory doesn't even think about it. She jumps at Henry and pushes her blunt knife into his back.

Henry screams out in pain and Rory cant stop her own body.

She keeps going until she notices Dave isn't struggling anymore but is holding his huge butchers knife lodged in Henrys chest.

Meanwhile Jess finds he can't think as well. He heard commotion behind him and all he can think is 'need the phone. Need the police. Rory needs to be okay'  
He jumps forward to Logan's body and checks the pockets. He ignores Logan's lack of a face and bloodied up body and checks everywhere.

Rory rises to her feet leaving her knife in Henrys back.

Dave rises unsteadily and looks down at the Asian boy who just tried to kill him. He reaches down and pulls his knife out of his chest to revile a new wave of blood. 'It looks so real' he thought. Then he had to remind himself he wasn't playing a video game or watching a movie.

Tristan stands triumphant until the stinging pain returns.

Rory in shock looked Tristan and smiles.

"Tristan. You saved my life…oh god Tristan!" she suddenly sees his side is bleeding.

"Tis' but a scratch Mary." Tristan says optimistically but holding his side in pain.

Jess comes to the conclusion he didn't want to come to.

"He doesn't have his cell phone"

"WHAT?" the other three nearly yell.

"His pockets are empty" jess says standing up whipping his bloodied hands on the grass to clean himself off.

"We need to get Tristan and Dave back to the house" Rory informs him seeing that both Dave and Tristan are bleeding pretty badly. Dave especially looks the worst.

Before the couple proceeds to help the others back to the house Jess hugs Rory and whispers into her hair.

"You okay?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh… are you okay"

"Yup but I don't think Dave has much time"

Rory pulls away a little with wide eyes. She kisses jess and rushes to Dave's side and begins to help him back to the house.

Jess and Tristan cling to one another as well which is interesting considering just a few hours prior Tristan was chasing jess threatening to kill him. Disturbing.

* * *

Marty stays hidden within a safe distance. He pulls something out of his pocket. 

Logan's cell phone.

"Bitch and her friends are going to pay." He says to no one but himself.

* * *

Back in the house Paris rushes back to Dean. 

"Oh you big oaf wake up! Stop! Your head is oh god!" Paris freaks out trying to stop the bleeding.

Colin sobers from his soar threw the Gilmore living room and stands again. He looks at a frozen Lane and lunges at her. She never moves.

He holds his arm tightly around her neck and she begins to struggle and turn a funny shade of blue.

No air. No air! Lanes minds transforms into a jumbled mess.

Paris sees this and is about to turn into Geller the Fantastical again but is cut off by Dave grabbing Colin from behind and hacking at his face.

The blade slides into his face and Colin screams and falls to the floor.

Dave drops his weapon and steps back to the wall and slides to the floor.

Lane looks at her love bleeding and then at Colin's body still moving in pain as he screams in agony.

She picks up Dave's butcher knife and finishes off Colin. She doesn't stop hacking until he stops moving.

She looks at the blood all over the butcher knife and drops it again. She crawls on hands and knees over to Dave and hugs his legs. His arm rises and loops around her shoulders.

Dave breathing is seemingly slowing.

Rory and Jess who had charged into the house like Dave were standing in the doorway holding each other watching the bloody gory scene unfold before them.

Tristan leans on the wall for support and moves his hand aside form his side. "Yeah. This isn't good." He thinks.

Jess turns toward him and sees him do this.

Tristan's face visibly changes from pain back to emotionless. He's hiding it but not well.

Paris goes back to trying to find a way to stop Dean's head from basically falling apart.

Colin, and his now unrecognizable face, lay motionless never to move again.

Henry lies on the ground outside. Dead as well.

Marty approaches Henry and kicks at him a little hoping for a reaction. None.

He does the same to Brad but does get a reaction. He reaches downward and helps a badly beaten Brad to his feet. Blood lines the small boys mouth.

"You need to be a soldier now Brad"

"He hit me with a bat"

"I need your help now more than ever"

"But Marty, it hurts." Brad says getting ready to cry and continues, "I stabbed him but he hit me back."

"Paris is inside still, very much alive and your ready to give up? Your more of a pussy than I expected"

Brad sobers and suddenly grows mad again. His body gets stronger on pure adrenalin. Pain and blood forgotten.

"You are right"

"We have the phone, our wits, and the upper hand" Marty informs his ready and willing soldier.

"Upper hand?"

"They don't know about me yet…" Mary says cryptically before letting Brad know his newer plan.

AN: that work for any of you? i hope so because it put me in a dark dark place. Review! Review like the wind.

Litme - ha! nice penname. DEATH is in the title my dear but keep reading because i dont know if i can even write his death.

ggta4ever - work for you?

willaimsgrl - Marty is sweet and i actually reeeeeally like him and hence the reason i think im insane.

milomaniac - was the wait too long? did the chapter make up for it? im trying to keep it interesting. rory is smart... women should be smart. I hurt a lot of people this chapter... what do you think of the group now?

hollowgirl - they are still alive... but for how long? hows your sisters child? fem or male?

jessroryfan24 – I glad I made you dance… I dance when im happy too! Its sort of sad but eh! – I actually like marty… weird?

Dracos-s-goddess – thanks for reading! Still any good? You think I have the heart to kill jess?... actually I might haha

Bre – You really read it all? Brava girl. If I ever read my own writing in a long time span I go alittle mad.

Nemo – ha!

jessroryfan24 – I glad I made you dance… I dance when im happy too! Its sort of sad but eh! – I actually like marty… weird?

Dracos-s-goddess – thanks for reading! Still any good? You think I have the heart to kill jess?... actually I might haha

Bre – You really read it all? Brava girl. If I ever read my own writing in a long time span I go alittle mad.

Nemo – ha!

VaguelyG – Your right… penis! Even though I do enjoy fucking myself. Hehe. Love/hate relationships are the best. My roommate Ted and me pretend to hate each other but its def more of a love. I do like AFI… in fact in my youth I had a girly crush on davey. Ror and jess prolly wont fuck in this story buuuut im planning out a multi-chapter smutty story in all its glory... i know i said it before but this time im not going to improve write which is what i do for this story. So SAGE GRUESOME DAY will come! Dont worry about sounding crazy... youve read where my mind goes. espeically after this chapter.

Watergurl - dont care what kind of punch but make it spiced spiked and throw it at my head. Yeah im feeling dean for some reason now... hes like a big teddy bear. I feel dirty now.

Problemchild1- haha someone who dislikes logan like myself i see. oooo i feel nice about this being a guilty pleasure! i think i might love you. can i buy a miniture version of you? I love lane and dave as a couple... dont really know why. Dave is sexy as well as the sex! glad youll keep reading because daves future looks dim... buuut he'll prolly do something else wicked cute first.

Charlilee - soo this chapter was for you because a little peice of me loved it as im sure a little peice of you loved it. I know your sanity is very little as im sure you know im not that sane as well. Very yay. enjoy.

ginnyclone - Mmm grow balls and write crazy shit that you dont often see! its very fun. Marty is my killer... but i do like him. He is like second of rorys loves list even tho he technically was never a love. Jess Marty Tristan Logan A Carrot And maybe dean. I hate dean but for some reason i im starting to find mine like a big teddy bear.

Love - Dean and paris are unsung heroes this chapter. paris because of geller the fantasical and dean for laying there like the perfect corpse. Im eccentric huh? I should put that on a shirt or something. I need to come with a warning.

Bailey - heavy lit action. ill try my best. after or toward the end of this story im going to start a sort of smuty multichapter of some heavy lit action. thank you!

Justhiddenthefrobocop- yeah i put robocop. Paris is amazing i think in this chapter! She makes me happy. I think i wanted some of you to feel bad because you go from hating him to sort of liking his teddy bear dumb assed self in my story atleasts. i never thought id say that about dean.

coffeeiswhatineed - yes dean is an idiot...

mandee - you will never read dean dying by the hand of a cellphone agian and still be surprised...

leopardgirl - another dancer! a bunch of danced and/or ran around for joy when i had dean basically beat to death. crazy girls.

whitney / i.famous.lit - i love your penname! i hope my story never gets old! i just noticed how i have so many reviews and such ad suddenly i dont want to upset anyone.

AN2: sorry if some of your reviews are confusing. Im a bit stoned soooo i may ramble and make no sense. Review! Thank you! Suggestions! thoughts! Beliefs! Balls!


	21. Someone Heard

_AN: Enjoy and thank you so much to all my reviewers. You rock me. I'm at work and updating instead of working... I'm what you call a slacker. I slack professionally._

**Chapter XX Someone Heard**

It was decided after a long while of sitting and staring at one another that Dave should be moved to Rory's bed where he could be comfortable. Lane of course went as well. She hadn't spoken for awhile now and wouldn't even make eye contact with anyone else.

Dean was also moved to the couch because they were scared to move him any further. He was still alive after all. Paris and Tristan stayed with him trying to help the boy with a head now resembling play-doe.

Rory went upstairs to the bathroom to get some sort of supplies to help the bleeding stop well bleeding. She had tried her phone a few more times but still nothing.

Her mind was curious but frightened. Should we try to go outside and get out of here? Can someone get help? Dave looks really bad. Dean too. We need to get help but I don't know how. Maybe someone heard us screaming earlier and will call the police.

She hoped against all hope that this would happen. Someone had to have heard us.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shutting the bathroom door...

* * *

Downstairs in the living room Paris was cleaning off Deans head with wet paper towels which only seemed to move the clumps of hair and blood around. A normal girl would be freaking out right now but of course Paris is abnormal and has a valid interest in the field of medicine therefore finds Deans lack of skull very fascinating. 

Tristan sat down on the floor trying not to move his midsection a whole lot. He inspected his injury and hissed with pain. He grabbed an insane amount of paper towels and held them tight to his side.

"What's bleeding pretty boy?" Paris said noticing his pain. Tristan's face moved back to emotionless.

"Just a little nick from outside, nothing big" He said almost too coolly.

* * *

Back upstairs Rory jumped with surprise when someone rushed into the bathroom behind her shutting the door behind them. She most likely would have screamed if they hadn't clamped there mouth down on top of her. 

Jess.

She dropped anything she was holding and wrapped he arms around his neck.

Jess held tight to her waist and lifted her up so she was sitting on the edge of the sink. They were hardcore making out until Jess felt something.

Rory was doing something.

Then it hit him full force. Rory was sliding her hands under his shirt in teasingly slow motion.

They went up. They went down. And one of the times they went down her hand went lower than expected and brushed innocently on his dick.

Jess's mind exploded with seventeen thousands dirty naughty bad things he wanted to do with the girl but something was wrong.

He pulled back and saw a look of disappointment on Rory's face. Her eyes were shut tight, cheeks red, and lips pink. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal those baby blues.

Jess had a whole speech prepared. He was going to tell her he really liked her and that they were going to get through this night no matter what. Yet, for some reason all he said was: "Your perfect".

Now Jess turned a bright shade of red as his eyes went wide with embarrassment.

She smiled back at his reaction to his own words.

"I like you too" she replied nearly reading his mind.

He smiled goofily which made them both laugh.

Soon the laughter stopped and Jess looked at Rory once more. She was perched on the sink still. Legs dangling slightly spread almost inviting him over.

His pants tightened a little as he stepped forward slowly. She opened her legs and arms more as he approached which only made him more faster.

He took a hold on her body and brought his waist toward her last.

He watched her for her reaction to his growing erection.

Her eyes shut again and fluttered open quickly with a dull raw moan escaping her throat. This sound only made him harder. It was sensual and filled with yearning.

Rory herself couldn't believe she had made the sound but she wanted to make it again hence the reason she reached out and grabbed him around the lower back and pulled him closer toward her.

They began to kiss again now. Both sneaking slow touch all over their most private of places. Rory head was nearly about to pop off and have steam shoot out of it until the door flew open to reveal Paris once again.

"Deans head doesn't look like it fits together anymore but he's still breathing. Tristan is bleeding his egotistical blood everywhere. We also have a very pale looking Dave and a very sad Asian girl. Now either fuck and get it over with or get your asses downstairs."

Rory went to answer but was cut off again by Paris.

"Ah! Don't you walking sex organs realize this is the completely wrong time and place anyways? Now stop trying to get impregnated by your new found sexual interest Gilmore. And Mariano keep your hands to yourself!"

With that Paris turned on her heal and went back downstairs leaving the two teenagers standing/sitting idly.

Jess nodded at Rory and kissed her once more on the mouth while picking her up and putting her back down on the ground.

Rory realized her mind doesn't know how to deal with the current situation death and Jess helps her deal with that by making her feel some many other emotions and feelings.

Jess took her by the hand and led her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Rory stopped them both at one point feeling the need to talk to him.

"Jess, I know if a bad time considering that's been established tonight multiple times but I really feel the need to tell you-"

She was cut off by a strange sound.

A doorbell?

Since when did she own a doorbell? Everyone else had knocked tonight or fallen through her front window.

Her and jess ran down the stairs meeting Paris and a hurting Tristan at the front door. They all stopped not knowing what to do. Rory was still bewildered by the sound of the doorbell as it sounded again. Jess rubbed her arm a little hopping to shake her out of her state of mind. Tristan grabbed his bat again in case but he doubted it considering he thought they had stopped the murderers outside.

Paris finally opened the door to reveal...

"Marty?" Rory said curiously

"Hey Rory. I was out walking around when I thought I heard screaming here. Then I saw someone's tires slashed...are you all okay?" He replied looking very concerned.

"What do you think?" Tristan snapped clutching his now beat red shirt to his side.

"Shit. What's going on? What's happening? Who did this? Rory are you okay?" He rambled.

Everyone began talking as once.

"Do I look okay?"

"I have head all over me!"

"We have two other bleeding all over my house"

"and a very upset Asian girl"

"Where'd Dave butcher knife go?"

"Do you have a car"

"A knife?"

During this Marty connected eyes with Rory. He looked so concerned and all Rory could think was someone had heard. Some heard. She prayed and wished and it worked.

Jess saw Marty and Rory exchange some sort of look and something bubbled in his stomach.

Jess really didn't like this kid.

(DUNDUNDUN)

* * *

AN: Sooo here ya go. Im guessing another 3-4 chapters left... maybe more i dunno. Thanks to all my reviewers both new and old! Hope im keeping your attention and entertaining you.

ggta4ever – yes graphic often means graphic in my vocab haha. thanks... what you think of rory and jess now? jess all jealous? haha

gilmoregfan93 – you are awesome! thanks for reading all the way through it and reviewing where you did! i want a lorelie walrus shirt too. Glad you think this is great... because well that makes me feel great! haha! the story is weird and so am i buuut im trying to make this good... it working?

Vaguelyg – Smutty story is getting planned out on paper and ill either start it next or finish this story. I just feel like if i write sex ill get repeatitive... ill try though! my mind is pretty dirty. haha i almost care aobut this dean now! Is that weird! i feel gross.

mandee – Dean is still alive just very much hurt about the head. haha i like marty on the show! I fetl so bad for him... rory can be such a little bitch. thin fucking god damn whore. college rory makes me sick haha. im in college and im not like that!

problemchild – next chapter there should be an ultra cute moment between dave and lane...promise! you like the lit story line at all?

blackenedravenwings – haha 'naked boy'! Marty is my villian and i love him so! heard on the grapevine he may show back up this coming season... i smell drama. – i like jess dont get me wrong but marty is def my next choice.

milomaniac – im glad my chapter was good so it made the wait less of a negitive point. action blood and gore are all my middle names. Sage Action Blood Gore. I love writing Paris! She is a blast. Reminds me of myself in odd way except completely more insane than me. The new plan has begun and it will be revealed with time. Next chapter dave and lane have a moment.

endofthebeginning – yeah i updated... i used to do it like a few times a week... then once a week... then i completely fucked up and just procrastinated. BUT this wait wasnt that long and im sure ill get the rest of promply. Should i start my next story asap or wait until this is done.

Coffeeiswhatineed – this is an AU (alternate universe). Every rule is broken and thrown out. I took all the younger characters and threw them into the same highschool... i think its given me a godlike ego lol

justhidden – yay positive feedback is always nice haha especially when i get to make it up on my own. this chapter bad or nah? i trust your opinion btw which is something i dont do with everyone...so lay it on mama.

Charlilee- thought youd enjoy that. Sage day huh? Sounds like the apocalypse! I want something shiny! did i update soon enough? Shiny things are fun and silly and make me feel fuzzy. :) haha.

watergurl – Mmm thats some fucking good punch.

ginnyclone – ew to menstration indeed but we all do it and i like to pock fun at things our bodies do... plus the word uteris is funny. balls are so not needed...hidious sacks of semen! BLECK! Gory is my middle name...

love23 – Paris and will always be awesome in my world. youre totally write btw! I shouldnt warn people! I should act normal for awhile until one day ill just bite them, or dance on their bed when they are sleeping, or scream hysterically when they are in the shower... i did that to my roomate ted!

nemo – tristan... living... i dunno. After all the word 'death' is in the title of the story! Buut ill think about it.

AN2: Anyone whose interesting in my smutty story.. .should i start that now or hurry up and finish this then start it? Ill have another few smuttish moments between rory and jess but not hardcore sex... REVIEW!


	22. Brokeback Tristan and Jess

**Chapter XXI Brokeback Tristan and Jess**

Rory's eyes connected with Marty's. Marty's eyes connected with Rory's. Paris was rambling endlessly. Tristan continued to apply pressure to his wound. Dean was a mess. Dave and Lane still sat in Rory's bedroom just laying with one another. Jess imagined himself punching Marty in the face, and Marty's face imploding.

Finally Rory steps forward and explains their whole murderous night in a nutshell to Marty. She even includes the drinking, and pretty pretty princess. She thought better about sharing that her and Jess were now highly attracted to one another.

She explains Dean's current states on the couch. She explains the very dead body of Colin. And she ends with talking about Dave and how she doesn't think he looks that good. She tears up a little just thinking about what Lane could be feeling.

"Ror" Marty started as if they were best of friends or maybe even lovers, "Let me take a look at Dave. You know how I volunteer at the hospital sometimes" His arm raised brushing his thumb down her cheek.

Rory eyes dried a little and she nodded while leading him toward her room. Marty follows Rory. Jess notices his eyes wondering down her body. Clenching his fists, Jess officially wants to this kid to die. Unfortunately Jess doesn't know Marty wishing the same thing on everyone else at that house.

Marty, mourned Colin silently. He didn't think the kid had it in him but apparently he did. Too bad they killed him. He could have been very useful. It's okay though. Brad and I will take care of all of this tonight.

With Marty and Rory gone to see Lane and Dave, Paris goes back to trying to nurse Dean's head. She mumbles incoherently as she angrily tries to clean Dean up further.

Tristan approaches Jess. "Looks like our little Mary forgot about you"

"Whatever" Jess says obviously trying not to care and doing a piss poor job at that.

"Umm wanna help me out with something?" Tristan said showing a completely change of character.

"What?" Jess said surprised that this dick could ask for help after teasing him about Rory.

"Paris is terrifying, and I don't much care for Mary's nurse friend."

Jess grinned a little at Tristan comparing Marty to a nurse.

They go upstairs and once they are there Tristan reveals his problem to Jess.

His simple scratch on his side is more like a huge paper cut created by an ax. Jess can barely look but something about Tristan's face getting paler makes him try his best to help the situation.

He gets makeshift supplies from the bathroom upstairs and asks Tristan to pull his shirt up.

After Tristan made a few too many Broke back Mountain jokes he finally allows Jess he start cleaning his side.

"Just imagine of the blue eyed wonder downstairs" Tristan says

"Yeah you read my mind"

"Just don't go rubbing circles on my back and calling me baby. I really would rather dinner first" Tristan says completely straight-faced.

"Want to shut up so I can do this"

"Why are you helping me?" Tristan asks

"Rather be doing something productive than watching Rory and Marty plays doctor."

"So you'd rather play doctor with me… I'm flattered" Tristan laughs

"Would you shut up!" Jess says sternly but smirks finally finding the humor.

"Shutting up right now."

Silence ensues until finally Tristan can't take it.

"I don't know to quit you" He says in a bad southern accent.

Jess laughs more this time.

Marty pulled away Dave's extremely tight shirt only to find a mess of red and pink. Lane was facing away breathing slowly.

Dave looked at Marty in the eye and mouthed "Lie"

"It's not as bad as you made it out Rory" Marty lied. This was horrible. He suddenly felt very proud of Henry slicing this kid up like this.

"Yeah!" Rory said confused

Lane never once said a word.

"Umm let me go check out the other kid you said was badly hurt… Dave keep pressure on it" Marty said as if he really cared.

Rory and Marty left and Dave looked at the back of Lanes head.

"Don't be sad" He said seriously.

"What?" she said obviously very hurt. "Don't be sad? Dave your hurt and it's all my fault!"

"Don't say that Lane"

"It obviously is! I wanted you to come here! I could have gone outside with you!"

"If I didn't see you tonight… then I'd be upset."

"What?"

"It's really weird and horribly cheesy but I feel like I've known you for decades. I thin I love you like a man loves someone who's been there right next to him for years. So basically… I love you and it's not all that Tylenol you made me eat talking either."

At this point Lane is facing Dave stepping slowly closer to the bed. Her eyes are shiny with tears but its mixture of sadness and joy.

"Now get over here and kiss me or there may be consequences" Dave said patting some of the bed not occupied by his body.

Lane stretched out and turned slowly toward him.

"I love you too"

Marty and Rory stood over Dean. Marty kept 'hmm-ing' and 'huh-ing' which only made Rory more curious. She excused herself and to speak with Paris who had gone into the kitchen to get herself some water to calm her nerves.

As soon as Rory is out of the room Marty keeps his eye on the doorway to the kitchen looking for any movement. His hand drops onto Dean's face and secures itself over Dean's mouth and nose.

He speaks the Deans unmoving body "So Colin attacked you…I bet you didn't know this but he was somewhat of a friend of mine. What I am about to do is the right thing so please don't fight it"

His hand tightens and cuts off Dean's air supply. Air is disappearing from Deans body as his unconsciously tries not to suffocate. Marty finally looks down at Dean's body as it moves slightly trying to get a breath of air.

"I said don't fight it" He urged softly

His hand is covered in blood considering Deans upper face was mush. He thought it looked extremely cool though. Pretty. Beautiful even.

He pictures killing Jess and subconsciously pushes harder down on Dean's face. Rory was spending time with him! With him! Maybe she won't have to die. He pictures Rory in a white gown smiling at him, whispering sweet nothings.

I want you.

I need you.

I am flattered at everything you went through for me.

Take me.

After what seemed like hours Deans body stops tossing and lays still.

Marty just took out goliath.

He pulled a blanket up around Dean hoping to mask his now dead body. Another one down.

Outside Brad watched Rory talking to someone in her kitchen. Finally he catches the face of Paris Geller sipping carelessly on a glass of water.

He watched them talk and discuss whatever it is girls discuss before they get horribly murdered.

He feels the excitement coursing through his veins.

"Almost time" He says to himself.

He clutches tight to the knife in his hand and feels himself getting the beginning of an erection just thinking about what he was going to do to Paris's body.

He relives killing Stephanie and Summer and his pants get tighter.

"Fuck" He says trying to ignore his hard on.

"Why are you so mad Paris!" Rory asked in the kitchen trying to whisper but failing.

"I'm not mad I'm suspicious! Marty was walking around? From where?"

"He doesn't have it him to kill. He's not that bad! He just happens to be a friend of mine"

"Yeah a friend who wants to fuck you" Paris said numbly

"Jesus, Paris, what do you like him or something?"

"Like I'd really like Florence nightingale in there! Don't you like Jess now anyways? Forget fucking Marty" Paris said losing her cool.

"Yes I like jess!" Rory said surprised she just said that out loud to someone other than Jess.

"Well he obviously likes you too!"

"How do you know?"

"Well other than the constant heated make out sessions I keep walking in on, when you went off with Marty, Jess looked like someone had shot him in his little pill head heart."

Rory was speechless.

* * *

AN: Sorry its not that great but let me say i re-wrote this twice because the other version sucked more. Next one should be better and def some lit action. Sorry if i take too long to update. I have few addictions in life... bad habits, fun, and the internet. Unfortunatly those leave me little time to be productive. Plus i do the working all the time thing... yeah that has to stop.

AN2- updated at work agian... go me... as a favor to me would you all please check out the movie in the movies section of my myspace. I co-wrote it and im also in it. 

www myspace com / kubedstar -- insert dots where needed or click on my homepage in my profile.

**REVIEWERS! MUCH LOVE! - i have almost 300 reviews... and im basically speechless! Thank you all! Kisses hugs and hjs all around. **

Justhiddenthesuper - Yes Martys in the house and hes killed Dean. I will not reveal my ending... it will either be the romance ending, the depressing ending, or the depressing and funny. I cant decide... some people seriously want me not to kill jess or rory... buuuut i dont know if i can not do that considering imsick minded peice of shit.

Love - I yell random phrases at my roomate in the early morning and late hours of the night. He ignores me and its actually very funny. Other people will be over and they will look at both of us like we are insane. Mu apartment is both the balls and a sick and twisted living enviorment.

milomaniac - Deans gone. you happy? his death was slow and agonizing. I love writing paris so god damn much. I tried to give dave and lane their moment... it sort of suck but be grateful i didnt post my original idea which sucked even more!

hollowgirl - congrats to your sis. giving birth to something freaks me out... i dont think some people should be allowed to reproduce... some people being me.

Charlilee - Dean the bean is very dead now. I wanted Marty to kill someone... i know it wasnt some wicked bloody horrible thing but think aobut the pain... and smile :) Giant Diamond Pony! AHH! I cant such lovely gifts from you people. Sage Day should be Sage month... or Sage Summer... Sage season. Sage year. Worship me all the time.

Kay - So happy i keep you at the computer... :) how was reading all these chapters in a row? Im hoping it flows okay.

Mandee - Martys coming back this coming season i believe. I actually really like him and hope him the the best at getting rory if it means shes get away from fucking Logan.

gilmoregirl9 - haha very yay.

end of the beginning - Bailey - thank you thank you! I may start it soon but this one is almost finished!

Coffeeiswhatineed - haha Marty has a plan and its started. Ill start my other story soon and this one is nearly finished anyway.

gilmoregfan93- I always continue! If dont then i will post something saying i wont. Thanks for the love.

Whitney - infamous.it.girl - Rroy is young and niave... i like to think shes passing it off as her wish coming true. I needed to get him in the house and have him compromise all their safety, and the lit action. Dont worry... Rory and jess action coming up next.

Michela - Bliss? really! I wish i could put up advertisments before someone reads my story. "Michela called it bliss" "gilmoregfan said Sagebeth's writing is awesome"... like you all a critics. Mmm. you give me self esteem!

problemchild1 - Paris rocks. Dave and lanes interaction kidan sucked this chapter and im sorry. lit action coming up next chapter! look for it.

jess - nice name hah. i take youd keep reading my other story too? you a lit fan?

vaguelygouged - IT DOES HAVE DEATH IN THE TITLE! Smart.. in telligent... reader! - how old are you? you remind me of myself a few years younger.

crazylikeacrazymonkey - kinky bugs- smut is fun and funny! i agree!

Ginny - Deans dead... work for you? not gory enough you say? picture marty punching him a few more times in the face pushing peice of skull into his brain... better? In this fic jess and rory will not screw i dont think... buut my next fic they definatly will! I wish they did in the show! Fucking rory and her valued virginty season 3 which she threw away in season four! whore.

nemo - umm i obviously like jess and i might even kill him. Tristan... we'll see.

williams - sexual tension is right! its like the fucking show! they definatly should have had sex in the show! Still feel sorry for a very dead dean? yeah i kinda do feel bad and i freaking wrote it. - my next fic will prolly have jess and rory having crazy amounts of sex.

watergurl - killers in the house. deans dead. tristan and jess are chilling. brads getting off on killing paris. woop woop. - yeah my next story will be smutty with jess and rory.

tonje - missed you. deans pained is now ended... sadly haha

ggta4ever - Im trying here! Between work, classes, bills, and my daily requirment of internet its really hard! haha...


	23. Cigarettes in my mothers room

AN: Update! Bam! Review! HACHA!

**Chapter XXII Cigarettes in my mother's room**

Rory for once in her natural born life didn't have a coherent thought in her head. Her mind buzzed as if it were filling with air giving her a natural high, a smile suddenly gracing her face. She felt like she just took a hit out of a helium balloon and her head suddenly filled with the air.

Jess liked her and this made her feel amazing.

When it appeared as though Rory was never going to speak again Paris spoke out.

"Princess get that look off your face, its making me queasy."

Rory's face cleared a little but her cheeks were graced with a slight blush for the next few minutes.

"A-a-are you sure he looked like that? All upset. Not that he should feel upset. I don't want him to feel that way but if he feels that way then he feels the same way about me as I do about him. Unless this is just about sex… even though we haven't had sex. I don't really like talking about sex but it feels good to say it right now. Sex. Sex with Jess. Jess and Sex. It's like fresh air." Rory rambled at a quick and quiet pace.

She most likely would have continued if Paris didn't clamp her hand over her mouth and threaten to rip out her esophagus.

"So peaches, you like jess and jess appears to like you." Paris said slowly as if it were hard for her to actually communicate as a normal human being.

"I do"

"Apparently"

"I… do!"

"I know…" Paris said confused as to why Rory was getting more and more excited.

"What do I do now?"

"Go tell your dark knight in eerily lit armor how you feel." Paris said getting sick talking about it.

Marty however interrupted by walking into the kitchen. He looked the same. He smiled a little and appeared to be a good guy. He had just killed Dean though. He had basically gotten off on the fact that he had smothered Dean with his hand. He looked like such a good guy.

"Rory, Deans doing the same but he is sleeping sound at least so I suggest we let him rest. Want to come back into the other room with me to help me take a better look at Dave?" Marty said gesturing a little to the door behind him. He was willing her to go. Hell, he expected her to. After all she should listen to him considering he is basically holding her life in his hands.

Rory will come with me. I won't have to hurt her if she stays with me.

She didn't.

"Marty, I'm sorry I just realized something. I need to go talk to Jess. Paris do you know where he is?" Rory asked pacing between the middle of the kitchen and the doorway in a fashion that made her look like a crack addict.

"Upstairs with Tristan. They either killed one another… or someone else did it" Paris said walking out of the kitchen before Rory could say anything else.

Rory's body went rigid. She really wanted to talk to jess. Talk and kiss. She really needed to talk to and kiss jess.

"Marty, I need to go do something. I will be back to help you with Dave! Be right back!" She nearly shouted waving slightly already halfway out of the room and upstairs.

Marty watched her go and his grin fell off his face.

"Whore" he spat in the empty kitchen.

-------------------------------

Rory without thinking busts into the bedroom upstairs with an exasperated "Jess!"

There she sees something she didn't expect.

Jess and Tristan are sitting on the ledge of the bedroom window, smoking cigarettes, in mid laughter. Were they… (Gulp)… getting along? Terrifying.

They were relaxing and Tristan shirt was smeared with dried blood. He was not clutching his wound which was now cleaned and held back together with Jess's makeshirt efforts.

Rory mind of course went into overdrive and she said the first things that came to mind. Of course it made little to no sense.

"I like cigarettes in my mother's room… and unlikely situation and scenarios" She blinked quickly realizing she was basically speaking tongues.

Tristan grinned widely and said "Well, that is very nice Mary." He flicked his cigarette out the window and grinned cheekily at Jess. "Well look at that, I'm done with everything up here so I think I'll leave you both to whatever you want. Whether its dueling tongues, cigarettes in your mothers room, or any other unlikely situation and scenarios." And he was gone.

Door shut. Silence. Jess exhaled the last of his cigarette and tossed where Tristan tossed his.

Rory remembered her reasoning for coming up and took a deep breath. She began to try to talk to Jess which only seemed to make her made because soon talking turned into yelling and gestering violently with her arms.

Jess followed suit as well. When they appeared at their height of the arguement which didn't make much sense to begin with it really became interesting.

"Why are you screaming at me then Rory!"

"Cause I like you and I don't know or understand why!"

"What?" He didn't yell this but said it actually very taken back and quiet.

Rory however didn't stop yelling.

"I like you! I talked to Paris realized how it might have looked with Marty got here but I don't want Marty. I don't like Marty. He's nice and all but I don't want him! I want you! I like you! God damnit!" Rory said finally running out of breath.

She finally caught her breath and got up enough courage to look him in the eye. What she saw will be a look she will never forget.

His eyes were clear, and almost cartoon like. He was staring hard at her. He was completely readable and his emotions seemed to contain confusion but as well as glee or even happiness.

"I like you too" He said truthfully. Rory somehow got across the room. She must have ran or flew. Because one second she was standing by the door and the next she is wrapped in Jess's arms backing him up to her mother's bed.

They are kissing and when Jess's legs touch the bed he turns both him and Rory around throwing her slightly onto the bed. He is on top of her and she is nearly purring into his mouth.

Her legs part a bit and Jess finds himself in her warmth again.

This is where he wants to be forever.

This is how she wants to feel forever.

Will it happen? Can it happen?

-------------------------------

Marty sat in Rory's bedroom next to a sleeping Dave and Lane huddled together. They looked so content it could have been a picture. Lane appears to be sleeping and Dave's eyes open slowly and he looked at Marty.

"Thanks for lying for me earlier man. I know I'm hurt bad but I don't want her to worry. I think if we get help in the morning when it's safer to go out I'll be okay." Dave whispered sweetly grinning a little rubbing his hand down the side of Lane's hair. She doesn't stir.

"I don't know man. You're bleeding really badly. Plus if you get anymore hurt you definitely won't make it." Marty said shaking his head in a condescending way.

Dave seemed to get confused.

"Are we not safe? Is something wrong?" He said subconsciously pulling Lane closer to him.

"I think it'll be okay" Marty said

Dave visibly relaxed but something still seemed wrong. His hand. Wetness. His hand was soaked and he didn't really understand. He took it back and looked at it and it was drenched in red.

Red hand.

He panicked and tried to yell but no noise came out. He turned quickly to a 'sleeping' Lane and he realized her neck was slashed wide open and bleed covered her entire front.

Her eyes were oddly still shut and he could have sworn she was still sleeping. But she wasn't. Lane was-

Before he can think clearly enough to finish a thought, a knife comes down on Dave's chest.

He gasps for air as a sharp pain erupts in his chest.

He gasps for a voice.

For help. For anything but nothing can be done.

"I think it'll be okay for me at least" Marty added seemingly happy with himself.

He watched Dave's face contort with pain and slowly begin to stop moving. He removes his knife and cleans it on Lane's hair.

He turns on his heel and pushed open Rory's bedroom window allowing Brad to climb in. Marty has to help him out but Brad seems to be ignoring his prior injuries.

"What's the status on the rest of the house?" Marty asked thinking quick on his to continue his plan.

"Paris and Tristan are arguing about nonsense on the stairway to the second floor. Rory and Jess are upstairs." Brad says quickly

"What are they doing upstairs?" Marty says darkly.

"Kissing is the last I saw but they dropped down out of sight of the window" Brad said feeling Marty's temper heat up from across the room.

Before Marty can erupt Brad kept talking.

"Four more to go…" He grins a little gesturing to Dave and Lanes bodies on the bed.

"Are two novel lovers are gone indeed, as well as the graceless beast who fell threw the window earlier" Marty said grinning at his good work.

Brad couldn't help but notice Marty was even starting to scare him. Since when does he talk like that? He pushed down the fear and focused on the task at hand.

"Whose next? The prince and the bitch? Rory and the fuck up?" Brad said his words dripping with disgust.

"You'll see soon Brad" Marty said looked at the door out of Rory's room.

"Marty, I had a really good night" Brad said in a somewhat sweet voice.  
"And it's not over yet…"

----------------------------------

Paris and Tristan are sitting on the stairs discussing a possible new plan of action as well as Paris pocking fun at the fact that Tristan's new best friend is possibly having passionate sex with his precious Mary. Tristan ignored her and rolled his bat around in his hand.

"Paris. Focus. We need to get help for the rest."

"What about your stomach? Didn't you get hurt?" Paris said reaching to left his bloody shirt.

He grabbed her wrist quickly.

"I was. Jess cleaned it up and got it to stop bleeding. Now stop being so touchy" He winked and let go of her wrist.

"Did he rub circles on your back and ask you out to dinner? Cause that sounds like the next course of action" Paris attempted to joke.

"That's what I wanted but he'd have none." Tristan said keeping a straight face.

------------------------------------

Jess and Rory tossed and turned back and forth tearing at one another's clothes. Soon enough Jess's face was glued to Rory's neck, and his hand made its way into the front of her now open pants. Rory groaned and moaned in ways she hadn't felt before. Soon she found herself making some of unknown sound and her ears buzzed with the sound of fireworks and explosions. Her mind stopped working and her inside shock.

She gasped at breath and when she thought she couldn't get more shocked Jess hummed into her ear "I think I love you"

Instead of freaking out the way she thought she would have and should have she pulled his face to herself and kissed him hard.

She pulled back away and said in a breathy voice.

"I know I love you"

AN: Dave and Lane are gone. Four more innocents are left. What will i do? Theres only a few chapters left by the way…consider yourself warned.

**REVIEWERS UNITE!**

Jessroryfan24 - Sorry for the groundation but thanks for returning love! The story loves you right back.

Williamsgrl - If rory screwed jess i think even if they werent together shed secretly bethinking of him... but im a imaginative hopeless lust addict.

Corinna - Yeah the goriness comes with the territory of a horror fic but im glad i still have your attention. Sorry about Dave love... it was just his time. He had his lovey moment with lane, and he had his moment of being a hero... now hes done :(. This fic is probably only a few more chapters. Ive started another story but its very smut filled... so read it if you want. Wow i have talent? Move to mass lets get married. hahaha.. get it.. i live here.. and lesbians can get hitched here... im not funny.

Lexylovinmilo - i try not to let them be too short. If they are i wait to update and try to add bits and peices. love right backat you.

nknumber1actress - and dean did die... now dave and lane. Whose next? Who knows!

milomaniac - haha you thought i would write slash! I tried to trick you and it worked! I wanted to put two characters together and have them act differently then you think they would.

Tonje - Dave and Lane are gone. Who do you think id next?

Michela - I was going for my fic to be different... and just different does in fact equal interesting! smartie. Wait did you just call me brilliant? Well now my ego has grown and i will parade around my apartment proudly... until my roomate and boyfriend come home atleast.

Charlilee - You like Marty in the show? I do... haha is that weird? I heard from the grapevine that hes back this season... drama! Brad is a perv... but i wrote it... therefore SAGE IS A PERV... o hyeah my other fic is smut so i already knew this.

Love - Jess and Tristan did get along and i loved it as well! I wanted to write something unexpected... not that what i write is very expected :). This story love you right back by the way. Your one of my faves and you know that!

Mandee - Dave wanted Marty to lie for the sake of Lane... so she didnt freak out completely. He wanted her to be okay because he is Dave and one of a kindest characters to ever write... Hmmm i just daydreamed about adam brody lol . Rory and Jess moments will coninutes but in my other fic... 'A different rory' it is alllllll about them.

hollowgirl - im not making any promises.

coffeeiswhatineed - im not making any promises.

ggta4ever - move rory and jess a little faster! Read my other fic if you want hardcore lit action... this one is going to be wrapping soon. Warning the other fic is smutty.

leopardgirl - Europe... Mmmm fun. Im jealous all i do is sit at work online or sit at home online. Sometimes throw in moving to the couch, going outside to smoke a cigarette, and hosting a few parties and you have my boring life.

justhiddenthelegend! - if you go back and read all the names ive called you... i come off like a crazy person. Not that i try to act sane or anything. Jess and Tristan do click! well atleast my characters do. Dont worry love... romance might not be my ruote. I have an idea but i just need to pull it off. Did this chapter have the kind of action you wanted? I got in killing.. planning... plotting... foreplaying...

Problemchild - Dave and lane are gone and im sorry. I miss sweetheart dave already. Tirstan and Jess are still around though soooo buckle up. Paris is my religion btw! I write her based partially on myself... which is scary but oddly makes sense.

endofthe beginning - Dean dead. Dave and Lane finished! Marty and Brad plotting! What now huh! What do you think im going to throw at you.

gilmoregfan - brokeback mountian was in the gilmore house! Did you like the jess tristan interactions? thatd seemed to work well.

Vaguelyg - I like to point out the fact that my characters no matter how crazy or gross... do have sex organs! Hence the brad erection. Jess and tristan did work out well! I loved it and if i cant let it happen agian this story... in a future fic it will definatly happen agian. All i do is leave cliffys... i dont think i know how to not do it.

Nemo - sigh... your not listening! DEATH is in the title of the story! Kids! Just stabbing is never enough for a crazy bitch like me... keep reading... he MIGHT not die.

watergurl – I've killed again... how will I go? Where will I stop? No one knows.

AN2 – BTW started a new story called 'A Different Rory'… its smutty and lit filled. So if you need a lit fix and this story doesn't satisfy go check out that one. Also while I'm writing my smutty goodness I might start a Supernatural story. Any fans of that show up for reading that? Also I'm spitting out another Gilmore girls AU story. I might switch it up and put make it trory… unless convinced otherwise.

Anyone check out that movie trailer I made? Try it again. Go to and search for 'Dead Ends and Girlfriends'. Rate it and spread it around.

C'mon! Go! Don't you wanna see me, your wondrous writer, in the flesh… via online of course.


	24. Double Team Tristan

**AN: i stayed late at work to do this. props to SAGE! i dedicate this to me. **

**Chapter XXIII Double Team Tristan**

Tristan and Paris were having somewhat of a normal conversation until Tristan made some pig headed comment that got Paris angry. A very easy task at that.

Paris in frustration stormed down the stairs to the living room. Tristan followed, either because he felt bad or felt weird being alone.

They continued an argument containing really pointless information until Paris's eyes feel from Tristan's face and down to a blanket covered Dean.

It was so still.

She pulled back and the blanket and paled.

Tristan not noticing continued arguing and since she wasn't replying he thought he must have been winning.

Paris blocked on the blondes words and pushed her hand to Dean's cold neck. Cold. Still. She felt nothing. Dean was dead.

She jumped up out of no where and screamed as if she were a small girl who spied a spider in her shoe. She screamed like she were stuck in the ocean and Jaws was out of the loose once more. She screamed like Jamie Lee Curtis battling Mike Myers.

Tristan's eyes got wide and he tried to stabilize a crazy Paris.

Grabbing her by the arms he pulled her tightly toward him and screamed "WHAT?".

Paris stopped screaming and grabbed him right back and said delicately "Dean is dead. Marty said he was fine and he is dead. I just touched a dead kid. I don't think I could handle being a doctor. It just wouldn't work out well."

Tristan obviously ignoring Paris long tirade just asked "Marty said he was fine?"

"Yes!"

"You think he did something?"

"Probably I don't trust him. I don't like him. And I really cant believe I just touched a dead kid." Paris said sort of freaking out again.

"C'mon we need to go converse with Jess and Rory" Tristan said grabbing Paris's forearm and pulling her to the stairs. As he was walking he saw Marty coming out of the kitchen.

Quick thinking.

He spun around unceremoniously and proceeded to do something neither Paris nor Marty expected to happen.

He kissed Paris Geller.

It was surprisingly hot considering the circumstances.

Tristan breaks away and pretends to see Marty for the first time.

"Umm I'm going to take my girl somewhere more private because I usually don't like an audience" Tristan said acting well.

"Um.. yeah.. um sure?" Marty answered still a little confused.

Paris just stood there dumbly. Tristan had done something unknown to the world. He had silenced Paris Geller.

Tristan with a bat in one hand and the other around the small of Paris's back turned them toward the stairs. They walked calmly and quietly.

Marty composed himself and walked back into the kitchen. He opened Rory's bedroom door and beckoned Brad into the kitchen.

"Thought you were getting Tristan so we could double team him" Brad said sounding upset.

"You should really think before you speak. You sound wicked gay." Marty said

"Well what happened?"

"Don't worry about it. They are upstairs all together now."

"Isn't that not safe for us?" Brad said confused

"They are trapped. They aren't sure of the facts and it's for damn sure they aren't leaving this house alive." Marty ended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess is not shirtless and his pants are undone. Rory's shirt is also somewhere unknown but her positioning is the most interesting.

She was straddling Jess's legs kissing done his chest.

She approaches the top of his pants and pulls down the anticipating zipper. Jess's eyes are wide open watching her. This is something he is filing in his brain as amazing. Every now and then she will look up and he will see her glistening blue eyes lock on his. She begins to slowly pull at his pants and he obliges to help her.

They reach his knees and she abandons them and moves back up to his waist. She slides skillfully on her stomach up his body and kisses him as her hands reach into his tight boxers.

He feels her grasp him and he thinks he may already cum everywhere.

He swallows hard.

She backs away and looks at his eyes. Then she smiles and he thinks she still looks so cute. This girl is appearing so innocent and sexy at the same time. She kissing and licking her way down his chest again. Her hand is moving slightly but her head is getting closer and closer.

Closer.

Suddenly the door flies opens and Tristan is holding a bat and an oddly quiet Paris.

Rory out of fright launches herself over the side of the bed. Jess not really very amused stares at Tristan and sees his serious face. This is a pleasant greeting. Something serious is going on.

There is a few seconds of quiet until Paris lets it all loose.

"You kissed me?"

Tristan turns toward her and he doesn't know if she is happy, or sad, or mad. All he knows is she is a very interesting complicated girl.

"You kissed me! I touched a dead kid who probably can't tie his own shoes. I think I just saw Jess's dick! Rory has no shirt on. Jess has no shirt on! You kissed me and Marty is going to kill us all!"

Paris finally stops and takes a deep breathe.

Rory's head pocks out from behind the bed. "What?"

"Marty said Dean was fine and he's not. He is dead" Paris said suddenly over everything.

Tristan is smiling because he can't get over the fact that she was just freaking out and now she seems eerily calm.

"No" Rory said starting to stand up forgetting she is just standing there in a VERY thin bra.

"Yes" Paris said smartly.

"Maybe" Tristan spoke up. Suddenly Rory sees Tristan and remembers she is a little naked but before she can dive behind the bed again a clothed Jess is putting her shirt back on.

"Thank you" Rory says completely thrown off at his gesture.

"Your welcome" He blushes a little and it makes nearly want to throw him back on the bed and ignore Tristan and Paris standing there. But she cant apparently there is a killer downstairs and his name is Marty.

"Okay are you sure Marty did it?" Jess asks looking at Tristan and Paris.

"He was walking? During the curfew and a killer on the loose he went walking by Rory's house and 'heard screaming' or whatever and decided 'hey I'm stupid enough to walk in there'. Asshole." Paris said unconsciously grabbing the bat from Tristan and waving it around with passion.

"We shouldn't stay up here." Rory speaks up starting to believe Paris.

"Why that guy is downstairs and he might be dangerous Rory" Jess said more worrying about her than anyone else.

"Up here he knows where we are. We are trapped. Sitting ducks." Rory's brains are coming back now that her hormones aren't at the wheel.

"Then let's change it up." Tristan said smirking.

"How?" Paris said handing the bat back to him.

"It's four against one" Jess said trying to match their intellects. "Tristan has some height on him. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger. And we have Paris."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paris said standing strong staring him down.

"You're terrifying" Jess said not backing down.

Paris just stood there. She didn't yell or fight. She just turned and looked at them all. She grabbed the bat back from Tristan even though he tried to still hold it and said

"Well then I get the bat.".

They leave the room together after a few minutes of planning and weapon searching. Paris had the bat. Tristan had found a used glass plate under Rory's mother bed and proceeded to smash it. He took the biggest piece and put it in his pocket. They he joined Jess who was trying to take the legs off an end table. Rory searched her mother's closet and found the belt.

It was studded, and covered in chains. She took and wrapped it around her hand.

If Marty was responsible he was going to pay.

They walk together slowly down the hallway and approach the stairs. Jess without asking or debating cuts everyone off and begins a slow procession down the stairs. Everything is so still.

Like Deans dead body.

Quiet has been cast in the house until they get to the middle of the stairs and Marty's body limps into their view.

His hand is clenching his stomach which is covered in red.

He looked up at them with bloodshot teary eyes and says one pain filled word. "Help".

Rory starts to go down the stairs and pulls with her an unwilling Jess.

Marty opens his eyes again and makes eye contact with her. "Help me." His eyes flicker from her face to her hand with his enclosed with Jess's.

No one sees it.

He coughs and a thin red mist stains his teeth and mouth.

"Help me… please" He sounds so pained and scared.

Marty deserves an academy award.

**AN: Tell me you love me. Or tell me you hate me! I will take both equally…. Except if you love me I will probably try to kiss you.**

**This story is coming to an end very soon. One or two chapters left. That means ALL BETS ARE OFF. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.**

_REVIEWERS UNITE!_

Michela – I did it.

Coffeeiswhatineed – people are dropping left and right!

Kay – my focus for lit action is moved to 'A Different Rory' but im still supporting it in this story.

Williamsgrl – I like marty… I really don't know why im able ot see him in such a sadistic light.

Gilmorefan93 – good luck with your fic doll.

Mandee – lane and dave are dead dear. Thanks so much!

Sinful delight – yeah I knew they'd be out of characters but I want to keep it interesting. English is my first language but I do what I call: Improve Write. I rarely proof read anything and no one read it for me. I'd like to get a beta in the future maybe but my life is very busy… when I write I just want to post it and get it over with. How often are you online? You in high school? I'm only asking because I usually write at work and that's during the day all week.

Cremetorte – Germany sounds nice. I think I need to get out of America for awhile. Thanks Corinna. Wife!

Love – Yeah I want brad to come off a little gay but he might not necessarily be gay. I just want him to seem small. Tristan is starting to be more and more fun to write. What do you think of him now?

J3susbl00d – Is jess too beautiful to die? Or is he too beautiful not to die?

Milomaniac – Very yay. Glad you're enjoying it all.

Lexylovinmilo – I think I may start disappointing soon but I hope not. I'm focusing my smut in my other story but I wont separate our little couple in this one.

Problemchild – Paris and Jess together on the show would have been awesome. I don't even like rory as a character. She makes me pissy and mad GRRR. Glad you like this though.

Charlilee – Aww I can make you feel cute inside! SCORE! That's my goal! Marty is cute even as a psycho and you know it! I think Tristan and paris are cute in this story right now but I don't think I could write a longer good one. Maybe ill try sometime.

Justhiddenthefuckingcoolest – Im running out of names and time! Works ending soon im still doing this bullshit! All I can tell you is… im not going to appease anyone but myself and maybe you! This story is ending sooon and it will hopefully being INSANE.

Nemo – umm no promises.

Vaguelyg – Thanks for watching the trailer… did you like this. Review and private message me so we shall chat more often.

Jessroryfan – slutty rory is more fun. So you clal this good story writing… I think I like you.

Hollowgirl – thanks!

Infamous.it.girl – haha you love dave but hate lane! Wow? Still going to read this?

Blackened raven something or other – wow in right!

Bailey! – genious eh? Yeah I knew I liked you. The end is coming soooon.

Watergurl – what do you think?

Coffeejunkie – no promises!

Gilmoregirl9 – ooooo both stories eh! Which is better!

Tonje – no promises


	25. This is it

_AN: Sorry for the wait but this chapter is action heavy so I hope i am forgiven. This is dedicated to NBC's upcoming new show 'Heroes' because im a fucking geek._

**Chapter XXIV This is it.**

_FLASHBACK._

Marty's eyes suddenly seem black and his grip on his knife is increasing.

Brad is slightly scared but at the same time adrenaline is coursing through his body. His excitement is palpable. This is it.

"There's no turning back here," Brad says

"There was no turning back when Francie died" Marty bites and quickly jabs himself in his side.

He isn't completely stabbing himself but making shallow cuts all over himself.

He doesn't seem hurt but its obviously slowing him down.

Brad holds his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fast-forward._

Marty crawls to the foot on the stairs and waits for the last four to make their way down. He feels tears welling in his eyes and the blood warming his skin.

Finally they are seen.

"Help" He's gasps softly.

They still are moving slowly. They are catching on so he turns on his acting skills full force.

"Help Me," He pleads softly.

He's eyes flicker over Rory and Jess attached at the hands. His anger is growing and soon it over shadows his pain.

This is it.

They are getting closer now.

"Help me… please," He gurgles as he coughs up a little bit of blood. Marty is so pumped he doesn't notice his own body deteriorating.

Rory is close to Marty when an unexpected Brad lunches himself full force at Paris. If it were a cartoon he'd be a flying squirrel.

Paris turns with the bat ready but finds Tristan shoving her out of the way.

She flies sideways and hits the floor with a thud. Tristan takes the brunt of the Brad attack and falls on the stairs. Brad brings a knife upward and is about to shove it downward into Tristan's chest but Tristan's arms are holding his.

Tristan feels his other wound seeping blood again and curses it.

Jess is about to jump on Brad but is taken it back when Paris rises to her feet rambling:

"Tristan you are a dumbass. I was ready for it and you had throw yourself in the way! It's Brad for Christ's sake! Stupid pompous asshole and Brad you…"

She brings the bat down on Brads back making him lose his war with Tristan.

"Are an unconditional"

She smashes him again. He falls off of Tristan and onto the floor.

"Musical singing"

She hits him in the gut.

"Excuse for a boy"

This time she brings the bat up but kicks him hard in the side.

Jess eyes are wide, but not as wide as Rory's.

Tristan is staring at Paris. He ignores the pain in his side again and rises to his feet.

"I was trying to protect you." He breathes through his teeth.

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? Well I'm sorry if I didn't need any from a handicap blond overly wealthy popular self righteous ass!" She jabs him in his side lightly and he winces. She continues.

"You ought to be thanking me! Brad was on the winning end of knife with your name on it and if I hadn't of recognized him with a bat…" Paris grins wide holding the bat close.

Marty chooses now to be his time in the limelight again.

"It was all brad. It was all him." He breathes in slowly trying to show he's in more pain than he actually is.

Brad however defies the odds and his eyes open slowly. He winces at the pain of moving/breathing but manages to get out "That wasn't in the plan"

Marty freezes damning Brad to hell for not being dead like he most likely should be.

Think fast. New plan. Suddenly it hits him like a ton of bricks. He looks around the room at everyone slowly.

"Neither was coming here but Jess said…" Marty says drawls slowly.

Jess definably did not hear that correctly. Did he just say what he thinks he just said?

"WHAT?" Jess, Rory, Tristan and Paris all say shocked.

Marty smiles only on the inside and continues in a tone Jess really hates.

"The jig is up."

Jess looks at Rory and she is staring at him. Her eyes are welling up slowly and her body is getting more and more tense.

Paris ever longingly being the best comedic timing ever says, "Well that's a twist."

"Its not true. That's not true. I barely even talked to you before. Rory? Rory believe me." Jess said looking emotionally distraught.

Rory doesn't know who or what to believe. She's so lost. Marty would never do any of this. Brad could never hurt anyone either but he has tried to do so twice tonight. Jess… tonight was the first time she really thought she was getting to know the real Jess. Was it real?

Marty is basking in his trouble causing and decides he's going to seal the deal. This is it. He's stuck the metaphorical knife in Jess's back and now he just has to twist it.

He says, "I just couldn't lie anymore. I can't hurt Rory."

Jess eyes go from shocked to fear.

Then they change from fear to pure red with anger.

He lunges downward at the bleeding Marty and punches him square in the face. Marty is surprised but lets himself get pummeled.

He pulls away quickly and begins walking toward Rory's.

She starts to back away with each step he takes.

He stops out of shock almost and says "Rory's he's lying." His words are soft.

She looks up at his eyes and they seem so focused.

"Trust me Ror," He adds taking a small step toward her.

Rory seems hurt by his loving use of a nickname.

Paris steps toward Jess and assumes a pose with the bat above her head.

"Hold it right there Holden! I don't know who the fuck I believe but I'd like if you moved to the other side of the room."

Jess eyes bulge out of his head. His temper is in full swing and turns about to scream at Paris but apparently he seemed like threat because suddenly Tristan is grabbing him.

Jess is fighting but indeed he is losing. He's letting his pesky emotions slow him down. All his walls are down. Paris is winding the bat up and Jess looks at Rory once more.

He sees so much pain her eyes that he lets his body go limp as Paris hits him.

Everything is dizzying and he's being lowered to the ground.

Through hazy eyes he looks in Rory direction and says, "Please believe me".

This is it.

-------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Some of you probably are hating me right now. Do I care? Partially. Review all! And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Am getting too dramatic? I feel like a fuckass but at the same time its what was coming to my head. Anyone know what happens next? any ideas? clues?  
**

_**And its that lovely time again when I write back to all my lovelies. Put on your favorite song and read what I wrote back! It'll make it better.**_

Ggta4ever – Marty is my little actor. Isn't he just devine? Haha.

Bailey – Im glad I create fun for you. That actually is a huge motivation for me.

Jess – oops I hurt Jess. My b.

Milomaniac – Paris and Tristan were never meant to be like this buuuut its just working out that way and I love it. Their developments have been completely out of left field… what do ya think?

Problemchild – I like to take a plotline and then completely re-work it. Originally this story was designed in my mind for like ten chapters and everyone dying much sooner… now its become something completely new… but so different from anything else. It had sprung a life of its own and im merely a tool in penning it.

Williamsgrl – Marty is coming back this season of Gilmore girls. Exciting huh? I actually really liked his character and outta no where logan stole all the limelight. Fucking penis.

Corinna – haha did you see that coming? Too dramatic? Yeah deans dead but now I have little comedic timing… all I have is paris to turn to! Which is suppose isn't a bad thing.

Mandee – marty is like on genius level to me. Hes so much fun to make into something hes not. I write everyone OOC yet for some reason I feel like im not a lot of time. WEirddd.

Gilmoregirl9 – word.

Tonje – I like the element of surprise. I write sometimes what someone doesn't want to read. There will be more death but who knows who.

Nk-numberoneactress – your penname is a bitch to write for some reason right now haha. No offence. No one dead now buuut I did hurt a few people.

Charlilee – im an illogical god fearing miscreant hence my cliff endings and long waits in between chapters… I just don't care infact im never going to update again. Did I also mention I have a lying problem? Also when I upload this, if I don't see a shirtless milo I will make it rain blood outside. New England will turn red. The ground with split and demons will rise.  
Why do I think you'd like that visual :)

Love – I kept Tristan around so long for you and then he grew on me. Lucky! I finished season two of veronica mars btw. When I watched the finale I started yelling at my tv. My boyfriend came in to tell me calm down and he ended up watching it with me. Sucker says he'll watch the third season now! Haha!

Kay – thanks for jumping on the Sage bandwagon. Drinks are served at noon, 3, 6, and every hours after nine and basically you can do whatever you want. Spread the word.

Hollowgirl – in this story I don't know if they will have sex considering I just threw a monkey wrench into their pending relation ship. They will do the deed in A Different rory though.

Watergurl – marty is the best actor! I wish I didn't make him so unlikeable so you all would like him. Atleast you can apppiciate his villainous ways.

Whitney – Tristan and paris are your faves? Interesting girl. Haha do you think they are being gullible now? I think they are more confused now then completely believing them. Think about how strange of a night they all are having. Rorys getting sexual. Jess is getting emotional. Paris is well paris. Tristan is doing strange things. Deans dead. Logans dead. Lane and Dave are dead but no one knows yet. Craziness.

Michela – word girl! Fun is my middle name.

Gen – when you love this... I love you! Lovely!

Vaguelyg – I likey making people laugh. Am I getting to dramatic now tho? I just forced myselkf to write it because I hadn't updated in so long. Thanks for the thanks in your last chapter btw. AHHH my bf just started screaming at the tv because hes playing madden07 on xbox live and some little kid is beating him haha. What other tv shows you follow?

Dalostlorelaigilmore – Your penname just gave me a seizsure. I have a belt like that btw when I was younger in the good ole days I would wear it to shows and stuff… no one messed with me haha.

Nemo – marty is faking… and once again NO PROMISES ABOUT NOT KILLING TRISTAN. I may kill everyone!Seriously!

**AN: Im updating the other story soonly so hold your shit. Sorry agian for the wait... hate me... but dont hate the story. It never did anything wrong to you. I am open to writing new stories soon and i would be very open to writing any ideas you have that you think i would do well. Awaiting anything... **


	26. Clapping and Wooping

AN: I'm frakin (_LoVe_ whatta ya think?) sorry okay but it suckkked. It sucked so bad so I could never convince myself to upload it. BUT here is my attempt at continuing greatness…

AN2: Sorry if you hate it. I just had to update because I read some peoples reviews and I just owe it to you guys. Whitney, _infamous.it.girl_, this is to you. Also, _Bailey_, sorry for delaying for so long. I'm a bitch, a rotten bitch.

It might start confusing buuut give it a minute.

* * *

**Chapter 25 Clapping and Wooping**

Jess's eyes popped open and he was surprised at the lack of pain in his head considering Paris had taken him down with a bat.

Paris went to hit him again but Rory stepped in front of him and said "No. Don't. I trust him."

He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and suddenly found himself holding her small frame.

Marty started to rise from the floor.

"Isn't this picture perfect. The king of the school being oddly protective of the smartest bitch I've ever met." Marty started.

Paris cut in a quick "thank you"

Marty continued and slowly began to pace in a small line "…and the fabulous virtuous Rory Gilmore is giving it up to the fuck up."

He stopped moving and slowly turned toward them again but before he could talk Jess was flying through the air. He doesn't recall how he got to Marty but he knows he was suddenly attacking him.

His hands we tightly around his throat and he felt Marty getting weaker and weaker.

Suddenly it seemed the fight that barely began was over.

Jess stood looking down at Marty. A voice is the back of his mind was screaming "It can't be that easy. It can't be that easy." But it was silenced with Rory throwing her arms around him.

Tristan and Paris begin clapping and oddly Paris is very mute and happy.

Dave and Lane appear from somewhere unknown and are cheering loudly. They are very happy but they don't seem to have anything wrong with them.

Rory grabs his chin and makes him look at her and kisses him. When she backs away he finds himself staring at her eyes. They are so blue… almost unreal.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees something that can only described unbelievable.

Standing with and overly cheerful unharmed Dave and Lane was… John Lennon?

Wait now its Mick Jagger.

David Bowie.

George Washington.

Suddenly Rory's eyes are in front of his and everything is well in the world once again.

She leans into him and he feels her hand creeping into his pocket. He's been so built up all night and now he's so happy that he is nervous that if she touches him he was may cum right away.

Her voice is deeper and huskier now. "I'm so happy I have you. Let me take you upstairs and show you how happy I am."

Yeah. He just almost came, from merely thinking about what she just said. Everyone is cheering even louder now. Clapping and wooping, and he finds it odd but he doesn't really care because Rory's holding his hand and leading him upstairs. She slightly touching her breasts with her other hand and Jess's mind turns into some sort of liquid.

As they are leaving he hears Paris and Tristan arguing in hushed tones.

No.

Those aren't hushed. Whispering? No. They are almost echoing. Suddenly the pain is felt in his head.

Blackness filled his every sense and he can no long feel himself standing none the less holding Rory's hand.

His eyes fluttered open revealing blurry vision.

Paris and Tristan are oddly close to him doing something to his hands and feet. Over their shoulders he sees another person.

He started to squint to see them. As he tries he suddenly can hear Tristan and Paris talking busily to one another.

"I think you hit him too hard" Tristan said looking away from the fire in her eyes.

"You can never hit anyone too hard" Paris replied without even thinking about it, defining cold bitch perfectly.

"Of course not… so sorry dear" He replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Besides he could be with Brad and Marty" She said in a monotone voice.

"Keep telling yourself that but I don't believe it."

"Then why are you helping me tie him to the chair?"

"I love the quality time we spend together?" He questioned grinning at her.

"Wrong"

"Your voice is like a symphony" Tristan guessed again.

"Nope"

"If I didn't help you might hit me with the bat" He said shrugging his shoulders.

Paris was about to disagree but thought about it for a minute or two. She proceeded to nod a bit and continue tying Jess down.

Tristan's face looked emotionless but as soon as she looked away he dawned a small smirk on his face.

Jess is trying to focus on their words but suddenly he realizes they are tying him down to a chair. Tying him to a chair? A chair? He squints again at the figure and notices there are two other figures seemingly tied down to chairs.

Marty and Brad.

He sighs a little happy that at least Marty is not free, the bastard.

This gets Paris's attention. "Shh he's waking up"

"Jess, sorry man but we have to be careful" Tristan said obviously feeling bad for this kid. He never thought he'd think twice about Jess and now he's either a killer mastermind, or an actual good guy.

Jess's eyes finally unclouded and he notices the figure is Rory across the room. She is staring at him. Suddenly he sees her eyes go wide.

Realization has finally hit Rory.

"Oh no" Was the only thing she said before she bounded out of the room. She ran into the kitchen and toward her bedroom.

Tristan and Paris seem tired from their long night. Tristan goes to follow Rory and Paris was to stay but suddenly Brad is awake. Tristan stays behind Paris wearily watching her back.

She's moving slowly in his chair. His head is sliding all around as if his neck is puddy, and blood is all over him.

He kept whisper things. Vulgar things. Crude things. Violent things.

Suddenly he straightens his head and looked Paris in the eye and said "I will get you".

For the first time Paris seemed defeated.

Thankfully Tristan pulled her into a weird embrace and brought her with him toward where Rory had fled. He oddly holds Paris tightly and she is in too much shock to shake away from his almost affectionate friendly display of bonding.

Jess watches the empty place where they left for what seems like forever but it was barely seconds.

Rory screams and Jess can feel his blood boil. He wants to see whats wrong and make it okay but hes tied to a fucking chair.

He looks at the doorway waiting to see what the hell he is missing.

Marty unfortunately gets his attention.

"I know what they found" He says as if its new gossip, hot off the press.

"What" Jess asks trying to control the fact that he wants to punch this kid in the mouth.

"They found who you killed" Marty drawled out lazily. His eyes are very light and innocent.

WHAT. Jess eyes went wide and suddenly felt every pain in his body.

"I didn't kill anybody" He said through clenched teeth.

Marty laughed oddly at this and looked Jess clear in the eye. As he spoke her eyes seemingly got darker, almost inhuman.

"You know if you want Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you really shouldn't kill her friends" he said.

Jess hasn't noticed until now but he's been pulling at his ties and they are in fact loosening. His eyes are never leaving Marty's though, shooting daggers at him visually.

Suddenly he catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

Rory's returned. Her hair is mused, and her eyes are red.

Jess's eyes flash back to Marty who miraculously looks incredibly weak again.

Marty's eyes get shiny and innocent and he looks back at Jess.

"Jess, what did you do?"

With those words Jess suddenly flipped out. His blood boiled, and his body tensed with anger. With a clean motion he tried to rip free of his loosened ties.

His legs come free first whipping his body upward. One of his hands comes next but the other one wont come free.

Instead of untying it himself he just keeps pulling wildly. He just wants to get to Marty.

He pulls the chair up so it travels with him and proceeds to his destination: Marty.

Right before he can attack Rory whips in front of him.

He stops dead in his tracks as if she had turned him into stone.

Her voice is deeper, and raspy.

"Sit down now"

He tries to spit out, "Rory whatever you do don't trust him. Don't listen to him." Hes begging her. His voice is emotionally charged which makes him sound like another person.

She looks him in the eye and he stops talking.

"I said sit" She says calmly but stern.

Somewhere in this time Tristan and Paris arrived back into the room. Paris still had the bat tucked into her hand as if it were an extra limb.

Her other hand is holding Tristan's arm. She doesn't even seem to know she's doing it. Making matters more intriguing Tristan's hand is lightly rubbing her hand.

Both seem oblivious to their interactions to one another.

Brad seemingly slipping in and out of consciousness is loosing more and more blood. Marty is still looking like a small deer in the headlights. Think innocence Marty.

Jess was going back and forth between looking at an emotional wreckage named Rory and some fucking asshole going by Marty who thinks he's acting innocent but Jess seriously thinks he just seems a little gay.

Rory pauses and collects her thoughts. Her breathing is less rigid and her eyes are drying.

"I want to believe everyone here but I obviously can't…"

Rory's voice drifts off dreamily and her eyes seem almost dry. Her eyes rise and come in contact with Jess and his dark eyes.

"I can't…"

Her voice is barely heard but both Jess and Marty heard her.

Martys eyes lit up while Jess looked extremely defeated. All Jess could hear was "I can't" repeated over and over again in his head.

**(To be continued) dun dun dunnnn!

* * *

**

**AN**: Okay it's not THAT bad now but that's only because I held on it to for awhile until my creativity kick started again. Only another one or two chapters left. And now for that time again… reviewers unite. _(I'm so lame)_

Michela – Sorry darling I feel like this sucked but I hope it still serves as a good distraction.

E.carter – well how was it? Sorry if its disappointing.

Williamsgrl – he's not dead or anything (yet) hahahahahahahaha (evil laugh btw)

Milomaniac – What'd you think of heroes?! Hiro might have to be my fave but you know I turned into a puddle mush during some Milo's screen time. Every episode is getting better. Haha as for Paris protecting Tristan in the prior chapter… I loved it. I love strong females and she is the pinochle of that! Glad you have some faith in me haha.

Bailey - endofthebeginning – think Rory knows everything? Is she being naïve? I am pretty sneaky. Don't trust anything. I do have the correct amount of balls to just kill everyone. – I'm sorry I took so long pet.

Jess – YES! Jess is hurt but not dead (yet at least). Thank you.

Nk-number1actress – I feel so stupid writing this bc I thing its wicked drama filled and I hate that…. Tell me when you think I'm going into a bad place drama wise

Whitney – Yeah this can't last forever… but I will prolly start another humorous fic. I mean I'm already writing 'A Different Rory' which is smutty BUT I think its very funny too. Thank you so much. Any weird ideas for another fic? Id like to try horror again or sci-fi or something haha. You should root for Paris! She's strong and doesn't take any bullshit. I'm so happy you like her now. This chapter is to you.

Kay – You think Rory will stab Marty? Even if I kill jess it doesn't make him less hott haha. I must admit Milo is fucking yummy to look at.

Justhiddentheconventionalreviewer – That was a mouth full. You are the only one who seems to truly see it my way!! 90 of my reviewers are begging for Jess's life… is it just me or have I been saying I may kill everyone for months now! How you do you like the Paris and Tristan interaction. This is surreal and I think that's why I love writing it.

Tonje – Yay for unthinkable twists. I like entertaining you all but I love completely throwing you off guard.

Love – I am evil but I do love it. I'd be considered the villain in fictitious stories. Season two was wicked fucking good. The alterna-prom! Epic Love. I nearly fell off my couch. My boyfriend could be me squealing from the bedroom. Then that morning when she went there and he had slept with Kendall… my TV almost got kicked. – I'm a new viewer and I'm trying to spread it. I think it, following Gilmore girls is good for it even though I'm not even really enjoying Gilmore girls much anymore. Logan and Veronica are indeed my favorite couple on TV. Jason Dohring is mad genius and very tasty. The Aerie girls or whatever during commercial breaks make me hate females tho...

Charilee – Buffy reenactments are one of my specialties. I know the Buffy verse the best out of all my television obsessions. Then again I watch too much TV and I should be so proud. Jess is alive dear… for now :) – you doing heroes?

Hollowgirl – viva la heroes! Didja like it? I love it right now… each episode is snowballing and getting better and better. Future Hiro!!

Mandee – who do you think Rory believes?

Nemo – I've told you for months now. Tristan will most likely die… everyone might die. This is not fluffy. Hell he's not even with Rory. How's his interaction with Paris though?

Tayler – ggta4ever – you skipped the fine print? They might go. No promises anywhere and I've said this from the beginning. I'm a god? Well I don't know if that is true but its sure sounds like something grand and I know I am pretty grand. Your last comment really made me update faster by the way… I didn't forget about you.

Gilmoregirl9 – no promises hehehe

Jessroryfan24 – no dying… in a horror plot?! ;) unheard of.

Lexylovinmilo – I thought about the whole strip search business… seriously hahaha then I proceeded to fantasize about it which led to me getting to spacey to concentrate of not making this story sucktastic.

Californiagirl – aw I actually really like Marty… thought he was a cutie! Heard we may see him in the upcoming season of Gilmore girls.

**AN :** Heroes fucking rocks by the way. As for as I'm concerned Gilmore girls is nearly dead to me. Veronica Mars amazing. Supernatural is very nice… to look at. Lost is awesome. Whew! How is everyone's television habits this fall season?


	27. Twinkle Twinkle and WTF?

**AN: **I'm fucking sorry but I think this may make up for it… maybe. Believe it or not this is the last chapter BUT read the Authors note at the end… surprise time.

Dedicated to Shanta – MWMaenad – for literally threatening my life in order to get my to write. Thanks girl. She's also my favorite stalker by far.

**Chapter 26 Twinkle Twinkle and WTF?**

"I can't" slipped from Rory's lips and Jess couldn't keep the look of angst cross his face.

Hurt.

Embarrassment.

Hate.

Sadness.  
He couldn't place his emotion but in the end he knew he couldn't blame her.

He could never blame her.

When Marty heard the phrase he simply grinned a little knowing only Jess could see his facial expression.

Jess pictured literally ripping Marty's lips off spurting blood ever which way.

Paris heard those words and unknowingly leaned into Tristan who placed his hand on the small of her back to comfort her. They never question their loving interaction.

Everything gets extremely quiet and time slows to a snails crawl.

Marty finds a loose knot in his bindings and starts to untie it.

Brad feels the blood cascading out of his body now. Coldness is coming yet he wont let go. Paris is still standing and he didn't do all of this for her to live and get a nifty rich boyfriend out of the deal.

Marty finishes one of his knots.

Time speeds for one split second and it is one of the worst split seconds for a certain Jess Mariano.

He's dropping his eyes from Rory's but before he can completely look away Rory's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open.

Her eyes tear up and the moisture twinkles in the living rooms dim light. He sees something silver twinkle as well on her chest like a necklace he never noticed before.

It all becomes real too fast.

His suddenly feels deaf as he sees blood slip out of Rory's mouth. She coughs lightly and red sprays outward.

He realizes that she has been stabbed from behind. His ears are buzzing and he struggled to try to get his body to move.

The knife is seemingly yanked out of her body and she falls forward into Jess's arms.

He lowers her to the ground slowly never looking up to meet a no longer tied down Marty.

Right as Marty rose Tristan and Paris were too busy with their own problem. Brad somehow lunged forward with a pen he must have found somewhere. It slides into Paris leg and she screams like a banshee but for some reason the noise doesn't come out. Tristan drops down to where the pen is and yanks it out which erupts a squirt of blood that hits his shirt mixing with his dried blood.

Paris suddenly angry brings the bat upward to slams Brad down onto the floor. She continues to beat him down until he is nearly decapitated. She starts to cry after dropping the bat on the floor. Tristan ties a piece of his shirt around her leg and stands in front of her.

"Everything's okay" was all he said before Paris grabbed his hair roughly and slid her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile in a less happy situation Jess holds Rory on the ground as she gasps and groans trying to pull air into her deflating lung. Her harsh breaths blow mists of red into the air but Jess cant figure out what to do.

There is nothing to do. This phrase is echoing in his mind and he can't get it to stop.

The tears fall from her eyes and mix with her blood and at that point Jess knew this was only going to end one way.

He let Rory's head touch the ground as he lowered her more.

Her eyes are wide now and her breathing is stopping.

Jess leans forward and kisses her blood stained mouth.

He wants to say something.

I love you. No that's way too cliché.

I'm sorry. No. He didn't do this.

He looks up now at Marty's eyes glistening with excitement.

"Hey Jess" Marty says grinning. "You have some blood on you" He gestures to Jess face, which has Rory's blood, littered around.

He doesn't wipe it off and turns to completely face Marty.

He goes to take a step forward and stops when he sees Marty raise something up from his leg.

A gun, small but powerful, floats upward as Marty clicks back the trigger. "Don't do anything crazy now jess. These aren't as fun but I will kill you."

"Do it." Jess says in a voice he's never heard himself use before.

He has truly given up. It's done. After today he doesn't really know what hed do.

Marty's eyes widen considerable.

* * *

Paris watched Tristan apply pressure to her legs which is completely killing her to not cry.

She looks forward toward Marty, Jess and a gun.

Marty is going to shoot jess.

It's going to happen.

She feels her body tense like she was going to scream but her throat goes dry and horse.

* * *

Jess is staring at Marty's eyes imagining a million other things he could be doing at that moment.

At the last second he realizes he should have said the whole cliché "I love you" thing to Rory.

_**BANG.**_

Marty squeezes the trigger and the bullet seemingly floats across the room.

Its stream lines into Jess's chest and he feels a stinging pain fly up and down his arms and legs.

His eyes snap shut and open.

* * *

Suddenly he's flying upward in bed coughing and swearing like he was getting paid for it.

His eyes are wide and moisture is gathering around them causing his vision to blur.

Theres a dark buzzing somewhere in the distance.

He flies out of bed and runs full speed out of his bedroom door and down his hallway weaving from side to side trying to gain his vision back.

He almost crashes into his mother who mutters something about "her crazy fucking kid".

He ignores it and doesn't stop running until he is his bathroom with the door locked.

He takes off his shirt and inspects his chest where he clearing both saw and felt a bullet pass right into him.

He grabs a towel and rubs his eyes clearing up the moisture.

There was nothing.

The buzzing hasnt stopped.

He rubs his face again hoping for another effect, not that hes upset the bullet isn't there but that's he must be losing his mind.

A dream? He questions in his mind but finds himself swearing and screaming "NO".

He saw it.

He saw it all.

It wasn't a dream.

He remembers seeing Lane and Rory on the morning the first body was found.

He remembers dean.

He sees her telling him to stay.

Buzz.

He remembers warm Pepsi.

He imagines coffee and it being overly creamy.

He recalls pretty pretty princess and alcohol.

Mostly he remembers ever second he spent with Rory.

Buzz.

Then he pictures Marty's face and everyone who died.

He remembers Rory's eyes pleading with him as she lay on the floor slowly letting life pass out of her body.

Her blood staining him.

What the fuck was his last thought before he saw darkness and hit the floor the cold bathroom floor. The buzzing finally drowning out.

It wasn't a dream.

_To be continued…_

**THE END.**

* * *

**An: **Yo. Some of you guys might hate me but I swear to you that has been planned for quite some time. This story will resume with another title and coming in the form of a sequel.

You should read it for the following reasons:

1. All our characters are alive again and with new clean slats.

2. Rory and Jess!

3. It might be a completely different plot structure.

4. More lit action.

5. Angst jess is a good jess.

6. More Lit action.

7. Im going to try to update more often now that its summer.

8. Anything can happen in Sage Land so expect excitement and fun with an awesome mix of Horror and maybe a little SciFi.

9. Lit.

10. Dont you have fun with me?!

* * *

**An2: **RIP Veronica Mars. I loved you more than I loved myself at times. Two hour series finale tonight. Imma cry myself to sleep.

**REVIEWERS UNITE!** Okay I love all of you and you all love me (hopefully) and you love the story and the story loves you.

So lets move the love over to the sequel which I am pretty sure you all will gain great fun from.

What do you wanna see?

Canttell21 – I'm sure poor people like Dream phone more than us sweetie. And there is no chance in hell ill be nice about Dean haha. Its not like hes a villain! I just made him… VERY naive haha.

Alca – Lost got mad good but Gilmore girls could not hold me at all. This isn't a real deep story. It was created in hopes of it being a horror story and it completely changed into something else! I did know how much I'd like writing it and such. Also im sorry about all the confusion. I don't plan chapters well. When I write a chapter I just write it in one sitting…. This is just a fun hobby. I don't have a beta and I don't usually proofread anything. BUT I love this story and I love all my reviewers and I hope youll keep reading.

Brookleighgilmore – Thanks for coming back haha. Will you keep reading?

Shanta – you and your death threats. They are just so cute.

Just a girl of the hollow – Sorry babe. Heres a cliffy but i think it's a good cliffy.

gg-ghgrl775 – Angii – Heroes is the best. I am the best too! You're the best for reviewing and jumping on the bandwagon. This sequel should be good. I promise you more laughter. More horror. More romance. More craziness.

Milomaniac – Hiro Nakamura is my favorite person ever. Masi Oka makes me weak in the knees haha.

Mushroom27 – You're all really good!

Trombonechick – Aw I love villain Marty. Hes so dark and twisted and just amazing.

Michela77 – Glad I could keep you around. Stay! I promise it'll all get even better!

Xunspokendisasterx – Im sorry. I planned this before you said anything. Don't get mad at me yet until you start the next story… its all going to get more intense and funny and completely a guilty pleasure.

Justhidden – Will you stay on for the sequel?

Tonje – I looooove Trsitan and Paris! I loooove Supernatural too haha. I love me some Dean Winchester.

Gilmore girl 9 – you rock.

Watergurl123 – you always review so it cool to disappear for a bit but never leave me too long. You don't know what ill do! Im a crazy person.

Love23 – I've been in mourning for the last few days concerning Veronica… I wont even discuss it because im just very breoken up about it haha which is pathetic but true. Im glad to see Gilmore girls go though… I didn't even watch the finale haha. Whatta ya think of geller and Tristan? Personally I love it but it could just be me being a geek. THERES NO ONE I LOVE MORE THAN LOGAN ECHOLLS. There I feel better saying that.

Litfan1824 – I love heroes toooooooo! We all want rory to believe jess.

Mandeeangel – Hiro Nakamura makes my knees weak. Im seriously completely in love. Milo is fucking fine too.

Charlilee – Jessy didn't die. Its okay now. Heroes makes me so happy that even the death of Veronica Mars only made me cry once and be really upset. I love tv too much.

Bailey – Rory is a selfish bitch. That's why all my stories need to be AU! If I write her real id have someone like hit her. Paris and Tristan make me mega happy! Like ultra butterflies in my stomach for those two crazy kids.

Rach – heres more. It loves you.

Nemo – Sweetheart – he is most likely going to bite it. Hard. I dunno tho considering the sequel.

Hollowgirl – I love this you love this this love you and we all love heroes.

Nk-number1actress- hahaha my entire life can be labeled "too much"

Infamousitgirl – Its awesome that you like my paris and Tristan action! They are my comic relief and my ultimate cutest couple. Geller is so awesome and Tristan… is fine. You're lucky I love Paris so much. She wouldn't have lasted. Thanks for the longer review!! And i'm apologizing for the time. Much love.

Kay – IM SORRY.

Jessroryfan24 – fucking retard Marty haha….. I'm so happy people hate Marty now haha. I loooove him.


	28. DCAT

**Decisions, Complications, and Trickery.**  
Sequel to Confusion, Confrontation and Death. Very AU. Lit. A horrible dream is seemingly coming true except something is very very different. Mature themes.

_Sequels up. Do it! You want to. ::force persuade::_


End file.
